Shinigami Prince x Quincy Princess
by StarKidMunchkin
Summary: Sequel to Captain Kurosaki! Yoshino is seventeen and other then fighting hollows her life is great until her little sister gets kidnapped and Yoshino must intrude the Soul Society to get her back but will a mysterious Shinigami slow her down?
1. Chapter 1 Yoshino Ishida

**Hey everyone :)**

**This is the follow on to Captain Kurosaki that I promised :D**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as Captain Kurosaki... :)**

**Holly**

**xx**

* * *

><p>She sits up with her black hair falling two inches past her shoulders in light waves. Her bright blue eyes look over her room and at the light beaming through the window. Her bed in opposite the window which is to the left of the door. Opposite the door it her wardrobe and to the left of the window is a dressing table diagonally facing her bed and pushed into the corner. She stretches and then swings her legs over the side of the bed. She opens her wardrobe and pulls out her school uniform which is a grey skirt, white shirt, light yellow body warmer style top and finally a red bow around her neck. She gets changes quickly and then leaves her room into the corridor and heads to the spiral stairs. The door to the extension behind the stairs is closed and silence meets her so she assumes Nemu is already awake.<p>

She swings around the stairs and walks into the kitchen to be met by her mum cooking breakfast. She looks up with her orange hair pulled back into a pony tail and her blue eyes (which matched her daughters) looked over her happily. Her mum looks smart dressed in a black skirt and light pink shirt with a black jacket matching the material of her skirt.

"Good morning honey." She greets her.

"Morning mum. Nemu's already up." She tells her sliding into a chair at the dining room table.

"That's good, do you want a lift to school today Yoshino?" She asks and Yoshino shakes her head but smiles.

"It's ok we're meeting up with Kusaka as usual." Yoshino replies and then she turns her head to the door feeling the familiar soft spiritual pressure coming down the stairs.

"Hurry up breakfast is ready!" Their mum calls quickly.

The young girl walks through the door and stops for a second to glance between her mum and sister. Her shoulder length dark brown hair is brushed neatly and kept back by a plain black head band. Her dark blue eyes are happy behind her thin glasses with a light metallic pink frame. Everyone always tells them how they both look like their mother with their facial features and it is true but Yoshino certainly has her dad's hair and Nemu certainly has his characteristics as well as his eyesight.

"Hey move it squirt." Nemu jolts forward as their dad jabs her in the side gently. She squirms and then turns around angrily.

"Dad that's not funny!" She protests and he just chuckles before walking to the kitchen and hugging their mother and then kissing her gently. Yoshino and Nemu both smile. Their parents are great and neither of them can deny it. Their mum is a great cook and is beautiful with incredible powers that form from her blue flower hairclips. Their dad is a Quincy who can sew and is also really smart with quite good-looking features.

"Don't tease them Uryuu." Their mum pleads and he chuckles again taking a seat at the dining room table between his daughters.

"Dads are supposed to be annoying Orihime." He tells her and she smiles as she serves them all egg on toast for breakfast already having eaten her cereal and an apple.

"Anyway I'm off. Have fun at school you two." Orihime grins skipping to the door and then spinning around and smiling. "Have a good day honey, love you."

"Love you too." All three of them reply in chorus like they do most morning apart from Thursdays and weekends when Orihime doesn't work. Uryuu works all days apart from weekends.

"We better get going." Nemu says after putting her plate in the sink. She looks at her sister who gets up and heads to the sink to. Nemu is fifteen and Yoshino is seventeen. They both attend the same school in which their parents also attended. Their parents are only thirty nine but are still young. They've both seen pictures of their mum and dad when they were at school and their dad has become more handsome and their mother more beautiful but both their parents always were good-looking.

"See you dad." Yoshino says kissing his cheek lightly followed by Nemu before they both walk into the hall and slip their shoes on. They grab their bags by the door and then step out onto the street and start walking to school.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking they spot their friend Kusaka Hitzugaya. His black hair is short and spiked just like his dads. They know him because his aunty Yuzu Kurosaki used to look after Yoshino when she was younger. Then again Yuzu and Karin are both thirty five now and both have children. Karin is Kusaka's mum and is nearly sixteen and Yuzu has a daughter who is the same age as Nemu and is called Misaki after Yuzu and Karin's mother who died when they were young.<p>

"Morning Kusaka." Nemu chimes and he smiles down at her before nodding politely towards Yoshino who smile back with raging thoughts of how to kill him in her head. It's not that she doesn't like the guy, he's generally a nice person and a good friend but he also seems to like her little sister and that's out of the question. Nemu doesn't seem interested thankfully.

"Let's get going then. I said we'd meet up with Misaki today." He tells them both and they nod slowly.

"Sound great." Nemu beams as they begin to walk further down the road.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of walking a cute girl walks round the corner and waves at them. Her hair falls to her shoulders in a golden colour and her eyes are big and a shimmering grey colour. She doesn't mention her dad much because he left Yuzu a month after Misaki was born. Yuzu copes well as a single parent and the two of them get on more like sisters then mum and daughter.<p>

"Kusaka-Kun, Nemu-Chan konnichiwa!" Misaki beams and Nemu runs up to her and hugs her friend happily. Kusaka shakes his head and glances at Yoshino.

"How've you been?" He asks and Yoshino smiles knowing what he means.

"It was a busy weekend but dad took care of a few of the bitches. I managed to make sure Nemu didn't get involved." She says and Kusaka frowns.

"She is capable of helping you." He points out as we begin to walk. She looks ahead at her younger sister and smiles with a nod.

"I know but she should be having fun on weekends not fighting hollows." Yoshino sighs. "She should be having a normal life with her friends. She should spend money on pointless things, she should go out every weekend and she should fall in love and go on dates. She should be just an average teenage girl." Yoshino says and Kusaka frowns again.

"Shouldn't you have those things too?" He wonders and Yoshino simply laughs as a reply.

"Come on we're going to be late." She laughs jogging to catch up.

* * *

><p>Yoshino slides into her seat by the window and her friend Meg turns around and smiles at her. Meg moved to Japan two years ago but was born in England. Her blonde hair falls to her chin and her green eyes look over Yoshino with a small smile.<p>

"So what did you do this weekend?" Meg asks and Yoshino shakes her head.

"The usual." She replies flatly and Meg giggles.

"Well I went shopping with Kiyone and we saw Liam. You know the guy who just moved here from London. Yeah he was with some of the guys in the next class and they were all talking about you." Meg grins and Kiyone leans over from her desk next to Yoshino's and leans against her desk.

"Are we talking about Saturday?" Kiyone asks and Meg nods happily.

"Yeah weren't Liam and those guys talking about Yoshino? They were going on about how gorgeous you are…" Meg starts.

"They used the words fit and hot to be exact." Kiyone interrupts and Yoshino just smiles softly.

"It's a shame I'm not interested then isn't it?" Yoshino sighs and both girls are about to speak when the teacher walks into the room and starts writing on the board. Both of her friends turn back to the front and Yoshino just stares out of the window with a sickly feeling in her tummy.

* * *

><p>Nemu sits taking notes in her seat in front of Misaki. Kusaka is in the year above unfortunately. Nemu sighs and glances up knowing that two classrooms above this one is where Yoshino is. Nemu wonders if Yoshino has the same uneasy feeling as she does when they're in school.<p>

"So please count to ten in German, Nemu Ishida." The teacher asks and Nemu blinks and glances down at her notes.

"Eins, swei, drei, vier, funf, sechs, seiben, acht, neun und zehn." She says automatically and the teacher smiled approvingly. The teacher carries on with the lesson and Nemu sighs and tries to concentrate on the lesson. She enjoyed school, it was a time when she got to act normal and could pretend she couldn't see spirits. It didn't bother her much because Misaki, Kusaka and Yoshino could see them too but she felt sorry for Yoshino. She is always trying to save everyone and she gets distracted from other things. Though Nemu usually helps her it's still not fair on her older sister.

Nemu frowns suddenly feeling a dark spiritual pressure in the town. She waits for a second and then she sighs hearing the hollow scream from across town.

"Miss I need to go to the nurse, I feel ill!" Nemu demands standing up and Misaki looks at her understandingly.

"Fine but can someone take notes for you?" The teacher asks and Nemu nods.

"I can take notes for her Miss." Misaki smiles and the teacher nods once before Nemu heads to the door quickly. She opens the door and after it closes behind her she runs down the corridor and then up one flight of stairs as fast as she can.

* * *

><p>Yoshino hears the call and blinks but her teacher is always awkward about letting her leave. She strums her fingers against the desk nervously thinking of all the people who could be hurt if she doesn't get out of class. She wonders is Nemu felt it too or heard it would be a better answer. Nemu should really keep concentrating on her school work rather than hollows.<p>

Everyone blinks when the door is flung open and stood in the door is Nemu breathing deeply. Some of the guys smile and Yoshino glares at them. Honestly the sick perverts in this school really piss her off. The teacher raises an eyebrow at Nemu and she stands up straight and smiles brightly.

"Sempai, myself and my sister have a dentist appointment." Nemu says calmly and Yoshino stands up not wanting anyone to ask who her sister is.

"Let's go then Nemu." Yoshino says heading to the door.

"Will you be back before the end of the day?" The teacher asks and Yoshino turns around and then smiles brightly causing most of the guys in the room to blush and some of the girls to sigh admiringly.

"I should be back before then Sempai." Yoshino says knowing this should only take half an hour at most. The teacher nods and they both leave the classroom and then start to run down the stairs, heading towards the main entrance.

"I guess you felt it too?" Nemu asks and Yoshino nods.

"Couldn't think of a good excuse. What did you use?" Yoshino wonders and her sister smiles proudly.

"I said I needed to see the nurse because I was ill." Nemu chimes and Yoshino smiles as they run out of the entrance. She glances down at her bracelet with a flower hanging from it. The flower matches her mother's hair pins but Yoshino's is black instead of blue. It seems to glint telling her that she's ready. She smiles to herself knowing that if she was normal she wouldn't be able to protect this many people.


	2. Chapter 2 Kaien Kurosaki

He sits up from his bed and yawns before grabbing his uniform in one hand from the end of his bed and changing quickly. He stretches before opening the door to his room and looking either side of the corridor before letting out a sigh of relief. He walks out of his room and down the hall.

"Morning young master." A small voice says and he cringes before turning around to look at the servant. She smiles warmly at him and he gives her a small smile back. This was the problem with staying at his uncles. His servants wouldn't leave him alone.

"Don't be so formal please. It sounds weird." He complains and she nods with a small smile.

"Just like your father. He doesn't like people calling him Captain either. I'm sure you'll get used to it young master." She tells him before smiling at how he sighs. To be honest since the say he was born he was treated differently especially at the Shinigami academy. It was the same for his mum though apart from one person. That special person is who he's named after. Apparently both of them are good-looking.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you around." He tells her waving once and then hurrying away down the corridor. He walks down a few corridors and then walks out into the garden with a sigh. Then he yelps as two hands wrap around his waist from behind.

"Oh sorry Kaien I forgot you didn't like the intimate stuff." A giggly voice chimes and Kaien spins around to glare at the beautiful pink haired girl. Her hair falls to her shoulders in a light pink. Two thick strands of her hair are longer at the front and nearly reach her shoulders. Her cloudy blue eyes sparkle as she grins up at him happily.

"Hey Yachiru that's not funny." Kaien protests and she sighs before reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"It's not my fault you grew up so fast and that you grew up to be so cute." Yachiru sighs. Kaien grew faster than normal Shinigami because of his father. Yachiru, the lieutenant of squad eleven, aged a lot slower and so it even out to her being around his age.

"Oh shut it you. Technically it's weird because you're way older that me." He hisses and she grins again.

"Guys are meant to like older women." She teases before skipping away as he tries to swat her on her head. She grins and then walks backwards into the large house with a smile on her face.

"He won't like you to be in his house." Kaien warns and she just smiles and then sticks her tongue out.

"Bya-Kun always has sweets for me. I'm just trying to convince him now that I'd be the perfect bride for you. See you later Kaien." She chimes before waving happily and then running off into the house. Kaien shakes his head before flash stepping onto the floor of the house and sitting down with a small thud.

* * *

><p>He sighs looking down into the pond. Honestly he had grown up with Yachiru and cared for her a lot but he never thought she would love him like she does. Everyone knows and yet she doesn't get embarrassed or nervous around him still. Her life has become dedicated to winning him over. Kaien does truly like Yachiru a lot and apparently his age rate will slow down to a Shinigami pace now so the age gap wouldn't grow but he's looking for that person who makes his heart skip beats and makes his brain grow foggy. Yachiru is more like a best friend than anything else. She's grown from a cute little girl into a pretty hot teenager.<p>

"Cut it out will you!" A voice squeals and Kaien frowns knowing the voice well. He drops off the roof and then flash steps into squad six's barracks. He rounds a corner and unsurprisingly finds himself looking upon a crowd of guys. He sighs yet again and then heads towards the crowd.

"Hey Orihime?" Kaien asks.

"Kaien!" She squeals and the crowd parts slightly to reveal a beautiful young girl. Her wavy silver hair is let lose to fall to her elbows. Her light blue eyes scan over him. The beauty spot under her right eye adds emphasis to her beautiful face with full lips. Her curvy figure with rather large breasts for her age and her slender legs are probably the cause for this crowd.

"What's going on?" Kaien asks and she lunges forward grabbing his hand quickly before pulling him through the crowd with a cute smile on her face.

"They won't leave me alone so we're running away!" She shouts over the crowds yells as they begin to run away. Kaien shakes his head but runs along beside her not needing to glance over his shoulder to know the crowd are close behind them.

"Where are we going?" Kaien wonders and she smiles.

"Squad ten or three. Mum and dad will get rid of these pests." She tells him and Kaien nods before tugging on her hand and flash stepping a short distance before they begin to run along the top of a roof towards the centre of Squad ten. Kaien pulls his friend along and she happily goes along with it. Orihime was the name of her mother's best friend and so she was named after her. Both her parents always say they owe Orihime a lot and so they at least owed her that much.

They stumble off the roof and run towards the office of Squad Ten with the crowd following behind them. They skid to a halt in front of the door and Orihime is about to sigh when the door opens and out steps Captain Ichimaru. Orihime blinks up at him and shortly after Rangiku steps out of the office. Both of them glance between Orihime and the crowd before both of them smile wickedly.

"So following our daughter are you?" Gin hisses in a surprisingly calm voice as he flash steps in front of the crowd. They all tremble under his immense spiritual pressure. He grins down at them evilly and then tips his head to the side. "I suggest you move before you pass out from just hearing my voice." He whispers loud enough for them all to hear and seconds later they all turn around and run the opposite direction.

Rangiku flash steps to his side and kisses his cheek lightly before he wraps her in an embrace causing her to laugh softly and bury her face into his shoulder. Gin and Rangiku Ichimaru were the first serious romantic relationship to form and then get married shortly after Rangiku became pregnant and seventeen years later they have a beautiful daughter with Rangiku's looks but silver hair like her father. Orihime grins appearing by her parents and hugging them both. Gin chuckles and wraps one arm around Rangiku and the other around Orihime. Kaien smiles softly before flash stepping away towards the Squad Nine office.

* * *

><p>He opens the door and the first thing he sees is his mum lying on the floor and reading a book. She tips her head back. A strand of black hair falling between her eyes and the rest of her black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiles softly before getting up and walking up to her son before hugging him. He already being taller than her kisses the top of her head briefly.<p>

"Did you have a good time with Byakuya?" She asks pulling away and walking a few steps back before picking up the book and heading to put it away.

"Yeah it was pretty good. He seemed happy about the news about my Squad placement…" Kaien says slowly and his mums face lights up. She spins around towards the door leading to his parents room and then further into his room.

"Ichigo he's been placed!" She yells and a second later the door opens and Kaien's dad leans against the door frame sleepily but smiling. His orange hair messed up and his amber eyes looking at his son proudly.

"Ok let's hear it then." Ichigo sighs flash stepping behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her. Kaien opens his mouth to speak when he's poked from behind. He looks over his shoulder and then smiles teasingly.

"I got placed…" He starts and she frowns. Her light brown hair which normally falls to her shoulders tied back like their mums and also like their mum a single strand of hair between her indigo eyes.

"Shut it moron. Give it a year and I'll be placed too." She hisses walking around him to stand in front of her parents. "Tell us then idiot!" She scowls and Kaien laughs.

"I got put in Squad…" He starts seeing the anticipation on all their faces. "Thirteen." He finishes and his mum jumps for joy in the air and turns around quickly to kiss Ichigo and then turns back to her son and lunges at him hugging him tightly.

"That was my old Squad. I bet Captain Ukitake is happy right?" She blabs and Kaien nods slowly before looking up at his dad who smiles approvingly.

"It's a good Squad." Ichigo comments. "Not as good as mine obviously…" He teases and receives a scowl of his wife.

"Squad Thirteen is a brilliant Squad." She hisses.

"I was joking Rukia. Don't react so quickly." He complains and Rukia shakes her head slowly before turning back to her son with a grin on her face.

"The thing is I'm leaving today for a mission." He tells them and Rukia's smile fades slightly. "I need to leave pretty soon actually. I'll only be gone a day. It's just a trial really." He tells them and he smiles seeing the relief flood through his mums face.

"Ok well get going then you idiot!" She scolds before planting a kiss on his cheek and then pushing him out of the door. He begins to walk away and smiles at hearing his mum teasing his dad about his Squad placement.

"Hey Nii-Sama!" His sister's voice calls and he turns around to look at her. His little sister is currently fifteen years old and is already beautiful like her mother. The two of them are currently known as the Shinigami Prince and Princess because of their parents.

"What's up Hino?" He asks. His sisters full name is actually Hino Yuzu Karin Misaki Kurosaki where his is only Kaien Isshin Kurosaki. She walks forward awkwardly and then reaches up on her tip toes and kisses his cheek lightly.

"Be careful ok? I still want a brother tomorrow if that's ok with you?" She says quietly and he smiles before giving her a quick hug.

"I'll be fine ok?" He tells her and she nods before pulling away and skipping back towards the room. He's about to leave when she looks at him again.

"Also bring me some sweets back ok? Yachiru says they're really good!" She yells and Kaien just nods as he turns away with a smile on his face. His family may be completely mad. He has a fiery little sister and a noble uncle. His parents are completely mental but he grew up listening to other people tell their story. He would ask either his mum or dad to tell him a memory of them together when he was younger and all he knew back then and still does now is that when he falls in love he hopes it's as magical and special as what his parents have.


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnap

The hollow lets out a wail as Yoshino and Nemu approach. Nemu slows down and gives her sister a small nod to let her continue. As Yoshino readies herself for an attack Nemu concentrates on the spiritual pressure of the hollow. Her eyes glint as she feels her heart beat calm and she hears Yoshino shout the signal.

"Seirei no kuchiku-kan!" Nemu orders the words meaning 'destroyer of spirits.' Nemu doesn't have great fighting skills but her main power is like their mothers accept hers is to do with spirit energy. She can take away as well as repair spirit energy but once the spirit energy has gone she can use her powers to also take the life out of that living thing. She normally lets Yoshino finish the hollows off after lowering their spiritual pressure because the last time she tried to take the life of a hollow she fainted and didn't wake up for two days.

"Time to end this." Yoshino whispers and reaches out to the black flower hanging off her bracelet. She draws back her hand and in it forms a shimmering blue bow. The bow of a Quincy to be exact. Her powers are a lot stronger than her sisters. Not only does she have a Quincy bow but her bow has many levels. She has unlocked three so far but both her parents think they'll be a level for each petal on her flower. She aims at the hollow and gives a quick glance at Nemu concentrating hard on keeping it weak for her. As Yoshino's eyes trail back to the hollow she notices its arm jerk and in one swift movement it lunges at Nemu who's concentrating so hard her eyes are closed.

"Nemu!" Yoshino screams allowing the Quincy bow to fade away. She moves quickly just like her dad taught her and jumps in front of Nemu. She wraps her arms around her little sister who opens her eyes in confusion and then lets out a scream (muffled by Yoshino's sleeve) as the hollow grabs at the two of them.

* * *

><p>Kaien hears the scream despite it being muffled and lunges at the hollow with his Zanpakuto in hand ready. He looks at the two girls crouched down and his eyes blink knowing already they can see the hollow.<p>

"I'll protect you." Yoshino whispers and then pushes Nemu out of her arms and turns to face the hollow with her hand already pulling back a blazing arrow.

Kaien watches dazed as the older girl seems to push the younger one away and then there is a flash of blue light and the hollow stumbles back screaming. Blood splatters across the floor and Kaien pulls himself together in time to slice the hollow in half. It disappears and Kaien looks through the dust rising from the ground to see the girl's figure panting and they both stand frozen staring at one another but unable to see each other clearly. Kaien turns away just as the smoke clears and Yoshino just catches a glimpse of jet black hair before he starts to walk away.

"Hey wait!" She yells but then drops to her knees when the dust clears completely and he's gone. Two arms wrap around her neck from behind and she hears small sobs from behind her that turn into cries as Nemu buries her face in her sister's black hair.

"It's ok." Yoshino whispers pulling her sister round to sit on her lap. She strokes her brown hair gently and soothes her by humming a tune which their mum used to hum to them. She called it "Snow – Sakasama no cho." Nemu cries onto her sister's shoulder for twenty minutes before they both look at each.

"Why did you do that? I was careless…" Nemu chokes looking down with shame. Yoshino frowns before standing up and then pulling her sister onto her back.

"Because I love you Muppet. You're my sister and I would never be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to you." Yoshino replies as Nemu wraps her arms around her neck and Yoshino starts walking towards home.

"Thank you." Nemu whispers and Yoshino just shrugs with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Yoshino unlocks the door and carries Nemu into the living room before she drops her onto one of the sofas and goes to ring the school. She tells them Nemu was sick on her way to the dentist and she can't be left alone so Yoshino would have to take the day off. It didn't really matter considering it was the last day anyway.<p>

Yoshino hangs up the phone and then begins to plod upstairs slowly. She stops half way feeling an odd spiritual pressure before she shrugs. That hollow will just have to wait to be dealt with.

"Unless that flipping guy shows up again." Yoshino hisses. "Who does he think he is? Those Shinigami don't know when to leave the hollows to the people already capable of taking them down." She whispers grumpily and then runs up the rest of the stairs and into her room.

She strips out of her clothes and then slips on a white fluffy dressing gown that falls to her knees. She walks across the hall and sighs hearing Nemu has put on the music channel. Yoshino walks into the light bathroom with white tiled floor and light blue painted walls except for around the bath/shower where there are smaller white tiles. She turns on the shower and turns up the heat before slipping out of her dressing gown and stepping over the side of the bath and under the water. The hot water runs over her body and she sighs at her aching legs and back. She should have made Nemu walk home.

* * *

><p>Nemu blinks at the TV and then sighs. They never seem to play good music. Every day she turns on the music channel and waits to see if the song Yoshino hummed to her earlier comes on. If she'd not watching it she records it and then sends it to her laptop and scans through the footage to find the song. It's never been played to her dismay but she still tries.<p>

Nemu skips out of the room and then into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She grabs a glass from the rack by the sink and then wavers momentarily about her drink choice before she grins and decides on chocolate milk. She hums the song to herself as she pours the milk into her glass. Nemu smiles as she hums and puts the chocolate milk back into the fridge before she brings the glass to her lips and takes a big gulp, momentarily pausing her humming. She glances at the ceiling hearing the shower running and frowns. Yoshino barely ever aches after a fight. She'd so healthy and fit she wouldn't need to but after protecting Nemu she has to. Nemu sighs leaning back against the fridge before leaning forward again at a soft thud in the hall. She shrugs and then cautiously walks to the door. As she glances around the corner she chokes back a scream.

* * *

><p>Yoshino turns off the shower hearing a scream to hear the music channel from downstairs. She shrugs stepping out of the bath and grabbing her grey towel off the side. She wraps it around her and then trudges back to her room with her dressing gown tucked under her arm. She walks to her dressing table and flicks the switch on the wall before pressing the button on her hairdryer and blowing her hair dry. She usually leaves it but it's best not to tell her parents about what happened. She's overheard both of them discussing how Nemu is worrying them. If they knew what happened they'd just worry more.<p>

She gets up and lets the towel drop to the floor as she quickly changes into fresh underwear and then pulls the dressing gown over her shivering body. She picks up the towel and takes it back into the bathroom where she hangs it up on the rack next to Nemu's pink towel. Yoshino yawns as she walks down the stairs slowly and then blinks at the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She stops at the bottom of the stairs feeling the spiritual pressure from earlier. The same odd feeling but it's clear what it is. It's not a hollow so it can only really be a Shinigami. It feels like a Shinigami has been in their house. Yoshino slowly walks into the living room to be met with the sound of the TV which seems too loud against the rest of the house which is silent.

"Nemu are you ok?" Yoshino calls softly and then frowns when she doesn't get a reply. She walks back into the hall and follows the faint spiritual pressure trail her sister has left. She walks into the kitchen and stops in front of the unit with a glass of chocolate milk resting on the top. Nemu wouldn't just leave the glass there after one gulp. Yoshino frowns further and spins around feeling panic rise inside her. She closes her eyes waiting to sense the familiar soft flow of Nemu's spiritual pressure. Yoshino bites her bottom lip as she's met with emptiness.

* * *

><p>Kaien walks into the office with a bag full of sweets. Hino looks up from her magazine. Her legs curled up next to her chest on the sofa. She smiles warmly and then her eyes trail to the bag of sweets and her eyes sparkle. Kaien walks over to the sofa and sits down at the end of her feet. She closes the magazine and rests it on the arm of the sofa before looking at him cautiously.<p>

"Let's try these out then?" Kaien suggests and Hino beams at her brother.

"Let's!" She agrees sitting up properly. Kaien shakes his head with a smile and pours the contents of the bag between them. Hino's eyes light up as the mound of sweets seems to grown more and more until the bag is empty and a mountain of sweets is left.

"We can't eat them all now but we have to try one of each." Kaien says and Hino nods in agreement as they both grab at a particular sweet.

Half an hour later and Kaien sits with Hino with around a quarter of the sweets gone. Both of them stare at the sweets longingly but then Hino frowns and grips at her stomach.

"I might throw up…" She whispers.

"Pleasant." A voice says from the door and the two siblings turn to see their friend Tomoya. His black hair falling to his shoulders with a few thick strands falling in the centre of his face. His green eyes analyse them both before all three of them smile. It was a bit of a shock when Captain Unohanna and Captain Ukitake decided to get married. When they had a son (who is now sixteen) it was an even bigger shock. Somehow since Ichigo arrived Shinigami have been growing at a more constant rate thought their growth is still slow compared to a humans. It seems to slow down around seventeen though.

"Hey Tomoya." Hino beams and Tomoya shakes his head.

"I just came to ask how your mission went." Tomoya wonders and Kaien smiles.

"It went well thanks. I got into your dad's Squad actually." Kaien tells him and Tomoya grins.

"Yeah he told me. He reckons I'll be in Squad eight." Tomoya smiles.

"Well Captain Shunsui is…" Kaien starts.

"Not as awesome as Captain Kurosaki." Ichigo cuts in sliding the door open from his room. Rukia peers around him with tears streaked down her cheeks. She looks at Kaien and then let's out a small sigh of relief.

"You're ok!" She cries and leaps towards the sofa with her arms out. Kaien is wrapped in a tight motherly hug and he smiles. His mother was really something, she was respected so much and yet she acts like a child trapped inside a young woman's body. His mother is truly beautiful with black hair like his and violet eyes a few shades lighter than Hino's. Kaien laughs at his mother's tears and she slaps him gently.

* * *

><p>Yoshino spent the last twenty minutes running around the house and the other ten she spent frantically calling her parents. She blinks and stands up from the sofa as the door opens and Uryuu calls out to her softly. She walks around the corner and then runs into her father's arms with tears falling down her face.<p>

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" He whispers as her tears run onto his shoulder.

"Nemu's gone. She's nowhere in the house and I felt this odd spiritual pressure but I ignore it because I thought it was another hollow…" Yoshino mumbles helplessly and then blinks as Orihime runs through the open door.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asks and Uryuu lets go of his daughter as she stumbles into her mother's arms. Orihime strokes her hair gently and kisses the top of her head while she looks at Uryuu for an answer. He blinks a little shocked and then nods towards the living room. Orihime nods leading Yoshino towards the room.

"But when I got out of the shower and came downstairs she wasn't here." Yoshino finishes. Her parents sit on the sofa opposite her. She told them everything and the whole time they kept silent.

"So you felt a Shinigami's presence." Orihime confirms and Yoshino nods.

"I don't know who but I know for sure it was a Shinigami. They have Nemu mum. What're we gonna do?" Yoshino asks and Orihime frowns and exchanges a glance with Uryuu.

"We'll sort it. I think you should go to bed honey." Orihime says gently and Yoshino hesitates before she nods and gets up. Of course they can fort it. Her parents are brilliant after all.

"Orihime she'll be ok…" Yoshino hears her dad say as she steps onto the first step.

"Oh God Uryuu. Someone's took our baby." Orihime chokes and then Yoshino winces as she hears her mother break into sobs.

"It's going to be ok." Uryuu soothes as Orihime falls against him sobbing quietly. Yoshino walks up the rest of the stairs with a set frown.

She remembers how when she was little her parents would tell the both of them about the Soul Society and how one day they went there with the help from Yoruichi and Kisuke. Yoshino had met them once but she knew where they were. She nods to herself making a secret pact.

"I'm coming to save you Nemu." She whispers knowing after tonight she may not come home.


	4. Chapter 4 Three Stages

Yoshino changes quickly into a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark grey vest top and a black jacket in a soft cotton material. She slides a pair of tight ankle boots onto her feet and then quickly scribbles a note on her desk. On one side she lies and tells her parents she's gone to stay with Kusaka and on the other she writes the truth about how she's gone to bring Nemu home. She opens the door to her room slowly and silently walks down the stairs knowing her parents are asleep. She leaves the note on the kitchen unit and then she opens the front door and slips out into the dark night. She shuts the door and then begins a steady job to her next destination.

Yoshino stops in front of the small shop and blinks at it. She walks to the door and slides it open slowly. She shuts it behind her to find herself in a dark shop with stock either side of her. She steps forward slowly almost scared to speak.

"So breaking in are you?" A voice asks and Yoshino blinks before she notices a tall man with black hair and glasses.

"I'm here to see Kisuke." She tells the man and he looks over her once before pointing behind him at a door. She thanks him quietly and then watches as he leaves the room before she walks to the door. She slides it open with a deep breath and then stands frozen as the two figures stop talking to look at her.

One with blonde hair visible under his stripy hat. Wearing casual clothes and clogs with a cup of what looks like tea in his hand. The woman is beautiful with long plum coloured hair pulled into a ponytail. Her yellow eyes scan over Yoshino and then the two of them exchange a glance and then Kisuke smiles.

"Please shut the door and sit down." He tells her and Yoshino slowly nods as she shuts the door and then sits at the small table.

They sit in silence for around five minutes. Yoshino can't help but feel that both of them recognise her. She certainly remembers Yoruichi and Kisuke. The two of them knew her parents when they were in high school. They were both around forty five now she presumed but they didn't look more than a year older than the last time she saw them.

"I presume you are here for a reason." Kisuke finally persists and Yoshino nods with a determined expression on her face.

"I want to go to the Soul Society. A Shinigami has taken my sister and I'm going to save her. You were the only people I could think off who would help me." She tells them and for a second the two look like they might turn her away.

"Just like her parents." Yoruichi whispers and then smiles.

"You've come to the right place." Kisuke tells her and Yoshino can't help but smile knowing that with their help she could find her sister with a lot less trouble.

* * *

><p>Nemu sits frozen in the dark. She blinks feeling odd spiritual pressures around her. She would cry out for help but she can't be sure where she is or if they'll help her. She tucks her knees to her chest and buries her face into the soft material of her school skirt. Her eyes begin to water and she shakes her head hoping she won't begin to cry.<p>

"You'll be fine." She tells herself thinking helplessly what Yoshino would say to her now. "They will look for you and find you." She tells herself thinking of her parents and her big sister. As they got older Yoshino became more dedicated to killing hollows. It became the sort of thing she almost needed. She needed to protect people but Nemu knows she really wants a normal life.

Yoshino many times has dismissed boys and the idea of love but Nemu has caught her many times acting girly. Singing to herself or reading romance books. Yoshino really wanted that one person who would accept her for who she was. She wanted someone who would realise that she is special and accepts her abilities. Nemu wants that too but really Nemu could ignore her powers. It would be easy for her to do so but Yoshino loved being a Quincy. She took pride in the fact that their dad was no longer the last one and that she had become, so to speak, the Quincy Princess.

* * *

><p>Kaien sits on the roof of the office with Hino sat next to him on one side and Orihime on the other. He tips his head back as two more people land on the roof. Yachiru grins at him and Tomoya gives him a friendly nod. Kaien tips his head forward again and looks forward at the sky. He can't help but wonder about that girl. He never saw her properly but the way she moved and fought was so new to him it almost scared him.<p>

"You ok?" Hino asks and he nods but stands up and drops down off the roof.

"Hey where are you going?" Orihime calls down to him and they all watch as he shrugs and then looks back up to them.

"Sorry guys." Hino smiles knowing what he means. Sometimes the two siblings would hide away together for a while in a special place none of their friends knew about. She drops down next to him and then they both run off away from their friends.

They arrive at the edge of the still water a few minutes later. They both flash step to the island at the centre and Hino happily climbs onto one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree. The tree that their dad had proposed to their mum under.

"Hey Kaien." Hino whispers as he sits down leaning back against the trunk.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live in the world of the living? To be normal and act like human teenagers." Hino wonders and Kaien smiles. They seemed to repeat this conversation a lot.

"Yeah. You would have a boyfriend probably. He'd have to watch out though or me and dad would be after him." Kaien smiles and Hino laughs.

"Yeah and you'd probably have a girlfriend who'd be really pretty and you could go to school dances together. Everyone would be jealous of both of you but neither of you would act arrogantly." Hino laughs and Kaien nods.

"You'd probably join a karate club or something. You'd probably invite all your friends for a sleep over and you'd all bug me…" Kaien starts.

"But you wouldn't mind too much because I'd keep mum and dad out of your way when your girlfriend was round." Hino finishes and Kaien closes his eyes.

"I think you'd probably end up working as a big boss at a company who owned huge business branches." Kaien puts forward and Hino nods happily.

"You'd probably be a teacher at a university or a journalist for a big newspaper." Hino sighs and Kaien chuckles lightly imagining himself doing that job.

"Yeah something like that." Kaien agrees and Hino smiles lightly feeling the sadness in the pit of her stomach.

"I bet it'd be fun. To have normal friends, which don't hang out with me just because they like my brother." Hino laughs.

"Who? That's stupid." Kaien tells her but Hino just smiles.

"Wouldn't it be fun though?" She repeats.

"Yeah it'd be fun. We could go to the cinema and stuff." Kaien points out and with a small sigh Hino begins to list the activities they could do and after each one Kaien replies about how they would act. They play this game nearly every time they are at this tree. The game where they describe what it'd be like if they were normal. Each time the things would change but they'd always come to the same sad conclusion that they could never live that life.

* * *

><p>Kisuke finishes explaining the details of breaking in and the whole time Yoshino just listened and tried to keep focused. She knew it would be hard but knowing that she'll be an intruder and everyone will be on alert for her, including the thirteen Captains, makes her stomach feel a little funny. She nods one last time despite the sickly feeling.<p>

"Ok so while I set all this up you should train with Yoruichi." Kisuke tells her and the two women look at each other with small smiles.

"Sounds good let's get going." Yoruichi says and they both stand up. Yoruichi leads her to a latch door and they climb down into a huge desert/rock type arena. Yoshino grins in amazement and Yoruichi just smiles.

"Ok then I'm guessing you already have unlocked your powers." Yoruichi says and Yoshino nods.

"Only three stages." She admits and Yoruichi blinks in amazement.

"Well…" Yoruichi breathes.

She looks at the young girl. The daughter of a Quincy and an incredible human. The first time her and Kisuke saw the child she was around nine and her sister was seven. Yoruichi could already feel her spiritual pressure at that age and she already seemed to react to the appearance at hollows. Her sister was younger but also seemed to release a lot of spiritual pressure. Yoruichi already knew this girl would be powerful but having three power stages can only mean she is more powerful than before.

"Is everything ok?" Yoshino asks and Yoruichi blinks nodding.

"Could I possible see these three stages?" Yoruichi wonders and Yoshino nods with a small smile.

"I'm afraid that they are the weaker of the six stages so they may not be a lot but I have been training towards unlocking my forth." She smiles and then simply brings her left arm straight in front of her and then with her right hand she reaches down to a bracelet in her hand.

Yoruichi watches and blinks as the middle petal on the flower on the side Yoshino grabs at is placed tightly between her fingers. She pulls back her arm producing a shimmering blue bow and arrow. Yoruichi stands frozen at the rise in the spiritual pressure in the room. Yoshino simply let's go and the arrow soars through the air and then lands centred in a large rock. Before Yoruichi can react Yoshino reaches to her bracelet again but reaches for another petal.

"Subete no hikari o shūryō." Yoshino whispers, the words meaning 'end all light.' She turns to Yoruichi with a small smile as she pulls back her arm but the arrow glistens black and the bow slowly fades into darkness. "For you to understand this I'm afraid I have to use it on you. This attack doesn't injure enemies though so you won't get hurt." Yoshino says.

In the second Yoruichi blinks the arrow is released and flies straight towards her. She takes in a deep breath pray Yoshino is correct and that this attack doesn't harm enemies. She steadies herself and closes her eyes and then a second later the arrow hits her. A cold feeling runs through every nerve in her body but it isn't painful. She sighs and then opens her eyes to see only black.

"Yoruichi it's ok. This is the temporary affect. It destroys the light of anyone the black bow touches. It will wear off if you just close your eyes and relax. People who panic or keep their eyes open it takes a lot longer to wear off." Yoshino tells her and Yoruichi nods slowly closing her eyes again and steadying her breathing. Her mind feels numb. This power is incredible and these are the three weakest stages. Yoruichi feels her body relax and as she opens her eyes slowly her vision is blurry but after blinking a few times she can see perfectly well again.

"That was strange but please show me the last one." Yoruichi tells her and Yoshino nods.

"Hikari no tsubasa." Yoshino whispers meaning 'blade of light.' Then she pulls on the final petal but instead of revealing a bow, the petal grows to fit in her palm and as she pulls it back the blue light becomes thinner until the end detaches from the bracelet leaving her with a glowing blue blade.

"Incredible." Yoruichi tells her and Yoshino smiles.

"I know they might not be enough to save Nemu but I've got to try. My mum has told me she used to think of herself as weak and helpless but when I look at her now I see a beautiful strong woman. She may not be a fighter but she has raised two children. She has lost friends and family. She is incredible." Yoshino whispers.

"Strange because you remind me of her." Yoruichi smiles and Yoshino blinks and looks at the woman. "Your mother was always so hard working and all she wanted was to help. She didn't know how much she did help by just healing people. Like in the Soul Society, Squad Four are the medical Squad but they help every other Squad by just being there." Yoruichi explains and Yoshino nods slowly before smiling to herself.

"Yeah I guess so. I know I can rescue Nemu. She just has to wait for me to get there." Yoshino grins.


	5. Chapter 5 Intruders

Ichigo and Rukia stand at the edge of the water looking at their two children. Their beautiful daughter asleep on a tree branch and their son leaning back against the same tree that Rukia and Ichigo had gone to so many years ago. They exchange a glance before Ichigo ducks under the tree branch and then slowly pulls his daughter into his arms.

"Come home now honey." Rukia whispers kneeling down and tugging on Kaien's arm. His eyes open slowly revealing amber pools like his fathers. He gives her a small smile and then she helps him to his feet. She holds onto his arm and then flash steps back to the office and then into his room which was once hers.

"Thanks mum." He whispers dropping onto his bed. Rukia smiles as Ichigo walks into the extra room they had built and puts Hino to bed before they shut the door and both lie back in their own bed. Ichigo holds Rukia close to him and kisses her head gently. She smiles and then shrugs slightly closing her eyes happily.

"I love you." Ichigo whispers and Rukia smiles as she dozes off.

"Always have." She replies with a whisper before they both fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Yoshino sits on the floor with bandages around her fingers on the right hand. Her breathing is fast and tired but as she tips her head up to see Yoruichi smiling down at her she staggers to her feet and then pulls back another bow. She doesn't even need to say the words aloud now for the bow to turn black. All she needs is another hit on Yoruichi. The aim is to knock Yoruichi to the floor but so far Yoshino has only managed to temporarily blind her. Yoshino let's go of the bow and Yoruichi dodges easily but then blinks as Yoshino releases another bow straight after the first and it smashes into Yoruichi.<p>

"That was clever." Yoruichi whispers and Yoshino uses the last of her strength to appear behind Yoruichi and then smile.

"Thanks." She whispers kicking Yoruichi's feet from underneath her. Yoruichi drops to her knees breathing heavily but she keeps her eyes closed and waits for a few minutes before she opens them and she can see again.

"That last attack was a lot stronger. It took me longer to regain my sight." Yoruichi congratulates her and Yoshino just nods before she blinks at Kisuke walking towards them.

"Are you two ready to go?" He asks them and Yoruichi nods as she gets to her feet. Kisuke smiles and tells them they can eat with Kuukaku before he leads them towards a huge space which seems to lead into darkness.

"So you guys have to hurry because…" Kisuke starts.

"Yoshino wait!" A voice yells and Yoshino spins around to see Kusaka jogging towards her. He bends over with his hands on his knees and then looks up at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yoshino hisses angrily and Kusaka shrugs.

"I want to help you save Nemu." He tells her standing up straight. His height is almost as tall as her. She blinks at him a little shocked and is about to ask why when he smiles. "You really thought you could do this alone? You're just a Quincy." He points out and Yoshino glares at him.

"Hey my dad is a Quincy and he is amazing! Also Yoruichi is going with me so I don't need you." Yoshino growls and he shrugs again before he steps towards the space.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not so don't argue with me about it and let's get going." He says and before she can protest he pops a small pill in his mouth and as he swallows he steps out of his body wearing the Shinigami uniform. Yoshino's jaw drops and he shrugs.

"You're a Sh-sh-Shinigami." She stammers and he nods.

"Unseated and I don't belong to a Squad but indeed I take after my father. Let's get going already." He tells them and before Yoshino can reply both Kusaka and Yoruichi run into the dark space. Yoshino sighs and then follows after them helplessly.

* * *

><p>Hino wakes up and flings the door to her room open to find Kaien still asleep. She sighs before walking back into her room and closing the door again. She opens the other door which exits out onto the corridor and then she runs towards the window after shutting her door. She lifts up her feet and jumps through the window easily before she falls to the floor. She lands on the lower roof and then runs along the tiles silently. She slows down to a steady walk and then drops down into a section of the Soul Society she doesn't recognise. She sighs and then walks around a corner and notices a door. She looks at the padlock on it but then with a small tug the door opens slightly. The gap just big enough for Hino to slip through and so she does and then stands frozen in the dark.<p>

"What is this place?" She wonders quietly and then jumps when a murmuring sound comes from the other end of the long room. Hino takes a deep breath and then slowly walks towards the other end of the room to be met with black. She grasps the handle of her Zanpakuto and then draws it in front of her.

"Light up Tenshi!" She whispers and on command her blade begins to glow a beautiful pale green colour.

Hino gasps as her eyes look over the figure curled up against the far wall. Her brown hair falls messily over her face and the rims of her pink glasses gleam in the light. She seems to be dressed in a rather cute school uniform but her body is shivering. Hino slowly approaches the girl and as she does the girl's eyes open to reveal sky blue pools. The girl sits up and fear is clear in her eyes. Hino stops and then slowly sighs.

"What are you doing here?" Hino hisses knowing the girl isn't a Shinigami.

"I don't know." The girl replies in a quiet and scared voice.

"How can you not know?" Hino wonders and the girl shrugs.

"I don't remember anything really apart from I was at home and then I felt a presence and when I went to see what it was I was knocked unconscious and I woke up here." The girl replies and Hino nods slowly seeing the girl's lips quiver.

"Hey are you…" Hino starts.

"I just want to go home." The girl whispers and Hino blinks as tears begin falling down the girl's cheeks. Hino kneels down and places Tenshi on the floor before she crawls forward and gently pats the girls shoulder. The girl blinks before trying to reach forward only to wince.

"Hey what's up?" Hino wonders and the girl frowns.

"I can't move." She whispers and Hino frowns before crawling to look at the wall behind the girl to find her chained to it. Hino retaliates by moving back from the chains confused. Why was this girl here and who put her here?

"What's your name?" Hino asks softly.

"Nemu, what's yours?" Nemu asks and Hino smiles.

"Hino, it's nice to meet you. Nemu I don't know why you're here but if you want I'll stay here for a while." Hino suggests knowing she should really tell someone about this but at this rate anyone could have kidnapped this girl and brought her here. It wasn't safe for Hino to be here in the first place let alone bring the conversation up with someone.

"I'd like that." Nemu replies with a smile and Hino blushes slightly feeling a little embarrassed about helping the girl. Not that she'd helped at all but for some reason her heart told her she had to.

* * *

><p>Yoshino stands in what is called the firework tower with Yoruichi and Kusaka. Each of them have their hand on a small ball and are concentrating on it with their spiritual pressure. Too much or too little and the ball will crack in mid-air.<p>

"Everyone ready?" Kuukaku asks and all three of them nod nervously. Yoshino glances at Kusaka wondering what Kuukaku meant by it could be awkward for him when they get in there. Yoshino shakes her head concentrating again and then listens nervously to the count down.

"Stay focused!" Yoruichi orders and a second later they're fired into the air. Yoruichi scans over the map quickly and then starts preparing the ball of light around them to head in the right direction. Yoshino and Kusaka both look at the ball nervously but manage to keep the balance pretty even.

"Yoruichi when will we land?" Yoshino asks and Yoruichi smiles slightly.

"What is it?" Kusaka wonders.

"We're going to break through any minute now. The ball will most likely smash and so our best bet is to stick together. As soon as the ball smashes grab onto each other. The last lot weren't very good at this but hopefully you two will be." Yoruichi orders and before Yoshino can ask why Yoruichi tells them to prepare themselves.

Yoshino grits her teeth as they all begin to shake violently and then the shaking stops but the ball of light smashes into thin air and they begin to fall. Yoshino blinks feeling terrified and then lets out a small sigh of relief when Yoruichi grabs her arm. Yoshino reaches out and grabs the back of Kusaka's uniform as they fall. All three of them begin to panic and Yoruichi mumbles quickly before a yellow glowing net appears below them and they drop into it.

* * *

><p>Kaien wakes up and walks into the office to see his mum and dad already writing paperwork down for the Squad. Kaien stretches and mumbles a greeting to the two of them who both reply with voices as tired as his. Kaien flops onto the sofa and yawns before his breath catches in his throat.<p>

"Alert! Alert! Intruders landed in Squad Four barracks! All officers to their Squad immediately to receive further orders!" The voice beckons across the Soul Society. Kaien gets to his feet as both his parents flash step out of the door. He runs quickly to his Squad barracks using flash step after he leaves the office.

He arrives with the rest of Squad Thirteen and moments later Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Tatsuki appear and everyone gets ready to hear their orders.

"As you have heard intruders have been spotted. All of you should patrol all barracks and if you find an intruder must bring them to my office immediately." Ukitake tells them and they all nod.

* * *

><p>Hino blinks hearing the alert which interrupts her conversation about sweets with Nemu. Hino curses lightly before apologising to Nemu and explaining how she's got to leave now. Nemu sighs before she nods.<p>

"Hey Hino?" She says before Hino slips out of the door.

"What's up?" She wonders.

"Let's be friends ok?" Nemu asks and Hino blinks. No one has ever asked her that before. Most people just become friends here but no one has ever asked her if she'd like to be friends. Nemu comes from the human world. Maybe that's what they do there. Hino smiles to herself.

"Sure." She replies before slipping out of the door and leaving Nemu alone in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Enemy

Yoshino pulls back her bow and fires at the middle Shinigami out of the three coming at them from the right. One is his and lets out a cry of pain as they stumble back with blood spurting in the air. The other two grab their Zanpakuto and charge at them. Kusaka stands next to her and draws his Zanpakuto while cursing.

"Can you sense her?" He asks and Yoshino shakes her head.

"What is that pressure?" She asks as spiritual pressure blazes towards them.

"Yoshino, Kusaka get out of here!" Yoruichi orders and as the two turn around to see what she means they both shiver at the figure behind Yoruichi.

The man has a bald head and stands with his Zanpakuto slung behind his neck casually. He grins at them all and Yoruichi turns around with a frown. The man doesn't look shocked to see her but instead lets out a small laugh.

"I could have guessed you would help he intruders Yoruichi Shihouin. I suggest you give up now. I know Captain Kenpachi is already on his way too." He warns her and Yoruichi smiles.

"Oh is he. Should be interesting." She frowns again. "You two better get out of here." She orders and Kusaka grabs Yoshino's arm and starts pulling her away when a figure jumps in front of them. His spiritual pressure blazing like the other mans. His black hair spiked up and an eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"Too late for that." He laughs and Kusaka moves back slowly and then pushes Yoshino behind him.

"Don't try to be courageous kid. We'll finish her off in the end anyway." The bald guy shouts and Yoshino grits her teeth.

"Like hell you could you flipping bald freak!" She yells spinning around quickly. "Subete no hikari o shūryō!" She calls pulling back a black bow. She releases and a second before it hits her Yoruichi ducks. It smashes into the man and his smile disappears.

"What the hell is this?" He yells and Yoruichi smiles before she kicks the man back. He flies backwards wincing.

"That should help for a while." Yoshino tells Yoruichi who walks towards her opponent nodding.

"Don't try to kill him." Yoruichi warns them. "Just make sure he can't follow you." She tells them and both Kusaka and Yoshino look at their opponent nervously.

"So who're you then?" Yoshino asks and he laughs.

"Captain of the Eleventh Squad Kenpachi Zaraki." He answers and Yoshino curses. A Captain already for them to defeat. This isn't going as well as she planned.

"Leave him to me." Kusaka tells her and Yoshino frowns before shaking her head.

"Idiot he's a Captain, we don't stand much chance as it is but alone you can't do much." She warns and Kusaka frowns.

"You have to go and find her." He warns and Yoshino tenses slightly before she nods.

"At least let me help you out then." Subete no hikari o shūryō, she thinks and then draws back a black bow. She is about to release when the man disappears. She blinks and then shivers as she's covered by shadow.

"Nice try." He laughs and swings his Zanpakuto down towards her.

She dodges narrowly and then spins around and lets the arrow go. It slices his arm and Yoshino blinks wondering if it failed because the smile never leaves his face. He chuckles madly and Yoshino frowns now positive it didn't work.

"I've been blind before. It doesn't make much a different if I can feel your spiritual pressure." He cackles and Yoshino freezes and her mouth drops open.

"Pull yourself together!" Kusaka orders her and then zooms past her and slices up with his Zanpakuto. The man's skin slices and blood splatters onto the floor but both of them shiver when the man just laughs.

"That is some force. You're strong." He laughs and Kusaka frowns and slices him again causing the man to laugh more. Yoshino stands shocked at what's happening. This man just seemed happier with every attack made on him. Kusaka jumps back gasping for air and glaring at the man.

"Shunko!" Yoruichi calls and before Yoshino can blink Kenpachi flies over their heads with a grunt and Yoruichi stands with her leg in the air and fists clenched.

"Yoruichi that was incredible!" Yoshino grins and Yoruichi smiles.

"You two better get out of here before more show up. I'll stay here and try to stall them." Yoruichi tells them and this time Yoshino doesn't hesitate but instead grabs hold of Kusaka's arm and pulls him away at a quick steady speed. Kusaka pulls his arm out of her grip and runs along her side with a small tired smile. Yoshino just shakes her head a little amazed that they managed to live after dealing with two Captains. If it wasn't for Yoruichi they'd be injured for sure but now they'd have to get along without her.

* * *

><p>Kaien walks along the roof and then blinks feeling two spiritual pressures that aren't from the Soul Society. He blinks and for some reason feels like he recognises one. He runs towards the two pressure and then skids to a stop spotting two figures running fast. They both halt suddenly as Lieutenant Yachiru drops in front of them. Kaien curses and watches for a second as Yachiru draws her Zanpakuto.<p>

"Kusaka go, I'll handle her." Yoshino orders and Kusaka nods before jumping onto a roof and running off. Yachiru keeps her eyes locked on Yoshino with a small smile.

"Kenny's spiritual pressure has faded. I can only guess you had something to do with it." Yachiru sighs and Yoshino frowns and reaches for her bracelet before pulling back a flaming blue bow.

"Move out of my way!" Yoshino growls and Yachiru just laughs.

"No thanks." She laughs and then swings forward. Yoshino jumps back and fires an arrow which Yachiru narrowly dodges before she lunges forward. Yoshino dodges but the Zanpakuto slices across her arm. She winces but draws another bow. Yachiru smiles and then flash steps to her side. Yoshino dodges as Yachiru lunges forward. Yoshino spins around and draws back another bow as Yachiru lunges and then both girls blink as a figure appears between them.

Kaien holds off Yachiru's Zanpakuto with his own and uses his left arm to keep Yoshino back. Yachiru frowns at him but he just gives her a small wary smile and then pushes himself and Yoshino back.

"What are you doing?" She asks and Kaien frowns.

"Captain Ukitake ordered me to take the intruders to him. I have to follow my Captains orders." He tells her and then before she can speak he grabs onto Yoshino's arm and then flash steps away.

* * *

><p>He stops under the cherry blossom tree and let's go off her arm gently and then suddenly wonders why he brought her here. She stands up and looks at him sending a shiver up his spine. Her bright blue eyes are framed by black lashes and her beautiful pale face is framed by black waves of hair. She holds onto her injured arm and looks over him slowly. His frame is muscular but also slender. His black spiky hair is reasonably long and his eyes are the colour of amber. Both of them draw in a deep breath before Yoshino glares at him suddenly recognising him.<p>

"You bastard! Where the hell is she?" Yoshino growls and Kaien blinks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He stammers and Yoshino frowns.

"Why else do you think I'm here? I want my sister back so you better tell me where she is or I'll…" She cuts off as she tries to draw back a bow but then winces and drops her arm to her side.

"Does your arm really hurt?" He asks her stepping closer slowly. She frowns and looks down before nodding slowly. He frowns and then gently reaches out and tugs on the sleeve of her jacket. She looks up and he pulls her slightly closer before gently removing her hand from her arm. Blood runs from the gash and it truthfully looks painful.

"What are you going to do?" She whispers and he smiles lightly and then sits down and looks up at her.

"Sit." He orders and she hesitantly looks around waiting for the trap to begin and for the others to show up. She blinks a little confused to see no one. She kneels down in front of him cautiously and then winces as he grabs her arm and straightens it out. He mumbles to himself and then a soft blue glow appears over her arm and her wound slowly stops bleeding.

"Why are you helping me?" She mumbles not wanting to thank him because she's so sure he took Nemu.

"I don't really know. I guess part of me doesn't understand why you have to be killed. You mentioned you wanted your sister back…" He starts.

"Don't act stupid. You must have taken her. I felt a Shinigami presence in my house and then Nemu was gone." Yoshino hisses and Kaien smiles softly.

"I swear I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I haven't felt any spiritual pressures out of place except three and they appeared today." He promises and she looks up into his amber eyes and has the urge to run her fingers through his hair and gaze into his eyes forever. His eyes look up to meet hers and the blue light fades from her arm.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not. I am your enemy and yet you're helping me. You should kill me now or I'll have to kill you." She warns him to receive a smile.

"I have a feeling you won't." He tells her before standing up. "Rest here a while and I'll go and get you some food. Not many people know about this place so if you keep quiet you'll probably be safe here." He tells her and then flash steps away.

* * *

><p>Kaien sneaks into the office to find it empty. He lets out a small sigh of relief before running to his dad's desk and routing in the top draw for some bandages. He flash steps away with the bandages tucked in his uniform. He stops in front of the Kuchiki house and walks straight to the kitchens. He asks the cook to prepare him some food he can eat while he patrols and the cook smiles and disappears. Kaien waits for a few minutes before the cook reappears.<p>

"Here you go Young Master." The cook says and Kaien picks up the food and tucks it inside his uniform with a small smile.

"Thanks and please tell Byakuya that I might stop by a few times during the week." He tells the cook who nods as he flash steps away.

He pulls the food out of his uniform and then tucks one rice ball back in his uniform knowing she probably needs it more than him. He sighs flash stepping to the edge of the water and then flash stepping to the cherry blossom tree. He opens his mouth to speak and then closes it again when he realises she's already left.


	7. Chapter 7 Kind Intruder

Yoshino leans back against the building looking at her arm in amazement. He surely worked wonders on it. All she needed was to be able to draw a bow and she'd be fine. She looks around quickly before getting to her feet and starting to walk down a long road which cuts off in ten different directions. This place is like a maze, is all her brain can come up with.

"Don't move." A voice orders and Yoshino draws in a breath feeling the point of a blade on her spine. She slowly turns around and looks down at the blade pressing slightly into her clothes. Her eyes follow the blade up to a pair of pale hands and then further up to a beautiful girl. Her silver hair is falling to her elbows and her blue eyes are analysing Yoshino carefully.

"I can't believe…" Yoshino starts thinking back to her childhood, to her mother's friend who looked almost identical to this girl.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but it's my duty." The girl says and Yoshino skids back as the girl lunges forward.

Hikari no tsubasa, Yoshino thinks lifting her left arm and then drawing back a petal from her bracelet. It grows to fit her palm and finally the bow disappears leaving a gleaming blue sword in her hand. The girl frowns looking slightly impressed as she swings forward. Yoshino swings forward and the girl blocks it quickly with her Zanpakuto.

"You're pretty good." The girl comments and Yoshino lunges forward. The girl dodges and then uses her Zanpakuto to push Yoshino's blade to the ground.

"So are you." Yoshino admits before yanking her blade from under the girls and moving behind her. She lunges and the girl flings her Zanpakuto over her shoulder and blocks the blade.

The girl knocks Yoshino's blade in the air as she spins around. She lunges and Yoshino dodges at the same time as swinging the sword around. The girl pulls back from attacking and narrowly misses blocking the blade. The girl grits her teeth as the blade makes a gash in her leg. She stares at Yoshino and as if on cue blood starts to run from Yoshino's head in a trail down her face.

"Any closer and you would have killed me." Yoshino tells her and the girl smiles lightly.

"That was the plan I'm afraid." She replies and Yoshino smiles before letting her blade disappear. She tips her head to the side and then gives a soft smile feeling slightly guilty for what she's about to do to this girl. She only looked about Nemu's age.

Subete no hikari o shūryō, she thinks and then draws back a black bow. The girl prepares to dodge but Yoshino releases the bow before the girl even stood a chance. The girl stumbles backwards clearly in shock. Hikari no tsubasa, Yoshino thinking and draws back her blade again. She walks up to the girl slowly.

"I'm sorry to have to do this. I really hope you don't die." Yoshino whispers and then stabs her blade through the girls side with her eyes closed. The girl lets out a pained yelp and then falls to the ground. Yoshino opens her eyes and glances down at the girl to see thankfully she missed the heart. She sighs and then walks on with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Kaien sits under the tree with the food out in front of him. He jumps as Hino appears in front of him with a strange expression on her face. He looks up at her and watches slightly amused as she leans down and grabs two rice balls and then tucks them inside her uniform. She borrows their mum's old uniform a lot.<p>

"Hey aren't you eating with me?" He asks and Hino shakes her head.

"Sorry I'm busy, said I'd eat with Orihime." Hino lies but he doesn't seem to notice but instead just nods. They look at each other and both can tell the other is hiding something but they just both smile and then Kaien watches as Hino disappears.

* * *

><p>Nemu sits with her knees tucked to her chest. She was so happy to have met Hino. The girl was kind to her though she didn't even know her. The door creaks open and Nemu looks up hoping Hino has returned to let her heart fall when a tall figure walks towards her. She is about to scream when the person quickly wraps a piece of cloth tightly around her mouth. She lets out a muffled scream as the figure pulls her to her feet by her hair.<p>

"I can remove the gag is you tell me what your powers are." The person hisses and Nemu shakes her head in protest. For whatever reason they need her powers and it can't be for something good or they wouldn't have kidnapped her. The person sighs before yanking her up by her hair once and then letting her drop onto the ground. The figure leaves and Nemu allows the tears to escape her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Hino turns around another corner and recognises the locked doors leading to her new friend. She glances around quickly and then runs to the doors. She slips through the gap and draws her Zanpakuto.<p>

"Light up Tenshi!" She whispers and her blade glows. She walks along the length of the room and her heart shudders at the sound of muffled cries. She flash steps to the end of the room and Nemu looks up as she kneels down in front of her. Her mouth is gagged and her glasses are steamed up. Her face is stained with evidence of tears but Hino notices how her eyes light up at the sight of her.

"What did they do to you?" Hino whispers and then leans around Nemu and unties the cloth around her mouth. She pulls it away from her mouth and Nemu takes in a deep breath before she puts a hand over her mouth and coughs.

"You came back." Nemu smiles and Hino nods.

"I brought you some food." Hino says revealing the two rice balls from inside her uniform. She curses remembering Nemu's hands are tied and then shrugs and holds the rice ball up to her mouth. Nemu hesitantly takes a bite and then before Hino can even speak Nemu begins to eat the rice ball from her hand as if she's not been fed for days, then again as far as Hino could tell Nemu hasn't been fed since she was brought here.

"Thank you." Nemu whispers as she swallows the last mouthful. She smiles and Hino smiles back before offering her the other rice ball feeling a little greedy for only giving her friend one. Nemu shakes her head and Hino shrugs and then takes a big bite out of the rice ball.

"What happened Nemu?" Hino asks and Nemu looks down.

"The person came who took me. They wanted to know what my powers are." Nemu tells her and Hino chokes on her mouthful of rice. Nemu looks at her a little shocked and Hino stares at her just as shocked.

"You have powers?" Hino stammers and Nemu smiles.

"I must have forgotten to tell you about that. You see my parents aren't normal humans. My father is a Quincy and my mother has incredible powers that intensify on how strong her heart is." Nemu explains and Hino lets her jaw drop open. This girl wasn't normal after all and Hino stupidly thought she'd found a normal friend.

"So you live with your mum and dad at home?" Hino asks and Nemu nods.

"And my sister. My sister is amazing. She is always looking after me and I never really thanked her properly. I'd repeat thank you over and over but I can never do anything to help her." Nemu sighs and Hino just smiles.

"I'm sure she doesn't see it that way. I live with my parents too and my older brother." Hino tells her and Nemu smiles truly looking intrigued. "Yeah my dad's a Captain and my mum's his Lieutenant. My brother just got accepted into Squad Thirteen but I'm still training at the academy. Though I don't have to go now because of the intruders."

"Wow your family sounds amazing." Nemu admits looking honestly impressed.

"Well so do yours." Hino tells her smiling. "I've never seen a Quincy before but I've been told about them."

"Well my dad thought he was the last but he isn't my granddad is a Quincy too and my sister also has Quincy powers." Nemu explains and Hino laughs.

"Wow." She looks down a little nervously before looking at her friend again slightly embarrassed. "Hey Nemu, will you tell me about the world of the living?" She asks.

"Sure, I'd love to." Nemu grins and Hino smiles before shifting slightly to get comfortable. "What do you want to know?" Nemu wonders.

"Everything that's important and all the stupid things too." Hino beams.

"Well firstly everyone has to go to school. You get put in a class with around thirty other people but in each year there are lots of classes. You have to wear a uniform but they're usually quite cute." Nemu starts. "Oh and then there's holidays. When you get to have a break from school for a few weeks or so. In the summer I go to the beach with my family every year…"

"Could I come with you one day?" Hino interrupts and Nemu grins and nods.

"Yeah, you could even come and stay with us for the summer. It's only just the start of summer now actually. Nemu's moving to a college near my high school." Nemu explains and Hino smiles trying to imagine what it would be like to go and stay with Nemu. Her life would change so much but then again maybe she'd like it better than her life now.

* * *

><p>Kusaka skids to a stop feeling the faint spiritual pressure of Yoshino, he looks around quickly and then his eyes land on a beautiful girl. He drops down off the roof and looks at the girl. Her silver hair is spread out around her heavily breathing body. Blood is staining the ground around her. He sighs knowing Yoshino isn't here but she has been. He is about to turn away when he looks at the girl again. She truly is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He sighs before flash stepping next to her.<p>

He kneels down and scoops his arms under her body and then pulls her to his chest. Her eyes flutter open as he flash steps onto the roof again. Her eyes are the colour of the sky on a perfect summer's day. She looks up at him looking slightly dazed before she realises he's not a Shinigami and her eyes fill with fright.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." He whispers.

* * *

><p>Orihime looks up into his blue eyes which are slightly misty. She breathes heavily and tried not to smile at the beautiful feeling of his body heat pouring onto her. His words seem to wash away the worry inside her and for some reason she finds herself trusting him. She looks down embarrassed and then wraps a shaking hand in his shirt. He blinks down at her and tightens his grip on her slightly.<p>

"Where's the best place to take you?" He asks and she takes in a deep breath.

"Squad Three or Four." She whispers.

"Which is closer?" He says softly and she thinks about it quickly wondering where she'd rather be. Squad Four could heal her but her dad was in Squad Three.

"Squad Three." She mumbles and he nods slowly and is about to ask where it is when she shakily points in the direction. "To the tall building." She tells him and he nods and then begins to flash step in the direction she pointed. This would put him off course to finding Yoshino but for some reason the idea of leaving this girl there was making him ache. She is so cold but her body is cold in his arms. Luckily Yoshino seems to have missed the heart and lungs. It'll be the loss of blood that kills her.

"I'm going to have to go." He whispers lying her down in front of the door to the tall building. She blinks up at him but then nods slowly. He looks up at the tall building and then flash steps away and hides behind a building and watches as the doors open slowly and a Shinigami looks down at the girl horrified.

"Captain Ichimaru! Your daughter!" The Shinigami calls and a second later a man appears in front of the Shinigami with the same silver hair as the girl.

He looks down at her with pain and shock on his face. He drops to his knees and scoops her up into his arms and Kusaka is shocked to see tears fall from the man's eyes onto the girl. The Shinigami seems just as shocked because he flash steps away saying he'll alert Squad Four immediately.

"Orihime answer me sweetie." The man begs and the girl opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hey daddy, I nearly stopped the intruder." She tells him and the man smiles and wipes his eyes before hugging the girl tightly. She laughs lightly. "Why are you crying?"

"Don't you ever do anything that dangerous again." He tells her and Orihime smiles but the blinks sure she can still feel the spiritual pressure of the intruder who helped her. She smiles knowing it's probably just her imagination, he had no reason to stay and see if she got help.


	8. Chapter 8 Red Cheeks

Kaien sits in his sister's room silently. He hasn't seen her all day accept that brief moment when she stole some of his food and then left. The door slides open and Hino freezes as she spots him sat on her bed. She closes the door and then slowly takes a few steps into the room with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" Hino hisses and Kaien shrugs.

"Where have you been all day? Mum and dad said they didn't see you and neither has Tomoya." Kaien frowns and Hino folds her arms with a sigh.

"I was just searching around for the intruders." She lies and Kaien deepens his frown.

"Really?" He says sarcastically.

"Yeah and by the way why did you take so much food to the tree? You couldn't have known I'd show up so why did you take that much food?" Hino questions and Kaien blinks. He never thought about that really.

"It's hard work looking for intruders and that's just how much the cook gave me." He says simply and Hino raises her eyebrows a little shocked he came up with an excuse so fast.

"I see. Well then it looks like we both had a pretty average day." Hino suggests and Kaien nods slightly surprised at why he's hiding things from his sister. She wouldn't give him or the girl away but then again part of him wants the memory only to be his.

"Yeah sounds good. I guess we better get some sleep if we're going to catch those intruders tomorrow." Kaien says standing up and walking past her to the door. He slides it open and walks into his own room.

"Ok goodnight." Hino whispers.

"Goodnight Hino." Kaien replies to her surprise. Hino smiles and then skips to her bed and lies down. She closes her eyes and then unwillingly shuts them tighter trying to block out her thought. All she can think is how Nemu will be coping right now.

* * *

><p>Yoshino slips into the empty building and sits down in the corner. She should really try to sleep but for some reason she can't keep her mind of that guy. His black hair and amber eyes. He treated her wounds and helped her so naturally. He was different then she'd expected any Shinigami to be. The only Shinigami she knows about are her parent's friends and she can't even remember what they look like. She remembers helping one of them, Rukia Kuchiki was her mum's best friend and when she was only a baby she helped heal her. She closes her eyes and holds onto her arm tightly as she falls into a sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Kusaka make his way slowly back to where he found Orihime. From there he may even be able to find a trace to Yoshino. He stops and looks up at the night sky. Back home his mum will be getting worried. By now she will have already contacted aunty Yuzu and Misaki. He should have warned them but he couldn't. His mum would only want to go with him and it would be too hard. He knows all too well that he might meet his father here. He hasn't visited for over two years and his mum was devastated. She still loves him so much but she wanted to give Kusaka a normal life and so never moved here to the Soul Society. He shakes his head and then continues walking slowly hoping to find the faint trail of his friend.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shame how things turn out really." Yoruichi says looking down off the roof at the Shinigami she knocked out earlier.<p>

"So you're back again." A voice whispers and Yoruichi smiles when her hands are held behind her back. She lifts her arms above her head and twirls around to face her new opponent before smiling.

"Don't act like you didn't miss me." Yoruichi teases.

"Lady Yoruichi I've became used to you leaving and it looks like you're going to make a habit of coming back as an intruder now as well." Soi Fon sighs and Yoruichi smiles.

"I'm guessing you got my message." Yoruichi says sitting down on the roof. Soi Fon sits down next to her and nods.

"Yes I have been preparing for a while. No one has been very suspicious lately. Gin's daughter did get badly injured though. It looks like she was carried to his office by an intruder." Soi Fon tells Yoruichi who nods.

"Yoshino sure knows how to handle herself but I'm guessing Kusaka carried her back when he found her. They must have split up." Yoruichi sighs.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out and make sure they don't walk into any danger but you must understand I can't be spotted helping them." Soi Fon explains and Yoruichi smiles.

"Yes I understand." Yoruichi looks up at the sky and then lies back slowly with her arms folded behind her head.

"Do you think this is similar to Rukia's execution? Do you think there will be a hidden motive behind Nemu's kidnapping?" Soi Fon says getting straight to the point.

"Well as you know we're here to save her but I do agree that this kidnapping is more significant than we think." Yoruichi agrees nodding slowly.

"Well then I'm glad you messaged me. I'll keep an eye out for your team and I'll try and give them small guidance when I can." Soi Fon stands up as she speaks.

"Going already?" Yoruichi sighs looking up at her old friend. Soi Fon grins.

"Looks like you're the one who missed me." Soi Fon shrugs before flash stepping away and leaving Yoruichi staring up at the sky with a questioning smile. There had to be more to Nemu's kidnapping then just a simple kidnap. Yoruichi sighs before closing her eyes hoping that if she's spotted she'll feel their spiritual pressure in time.

* * *

><p>Hino blinks once and then quickly glances into Kaien's room to see her brother peacefully sleeping. The sun isn't fully up yet but she could barely sleep thinking about Nemu in that horrible place and all alone. She slowly slides the door shut and then leaves through the other door and jumps out of the window just like the day before. She runs along different roofs until she sees the familiar shadowed door still locked. She jumps off the roof and runs to the door in silence before slipping through as she usually does.<p>

"Light up Tenshi." She whispers while holding her Zanpakuto out in front of her. It begins to glow as she walks forward. She stops at the end of the room seeing Nemu with her head in her knees sleeping quietly. Nemu's eyelids flutter and she looks up with a light yawn and then smiles up at Hino.

"Hey what are you doing here so early?" Nemu wonders smiling at Hino as she sits down and shrugs.

"I couldn't sleep with the idea of you being here all alone." Hino admits and Nemu smiles lightly before resting her chin in her knees and yawning again.

"If you want to go to sleep I'll wait you up if anyone is coming." Nemu tells her and Hino smiles awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" Hino whispers.

"Yeah, I got some sleep as soon as you left yesterday and then some now so I'm not that tired but you look really tired. Get some sleep now and then hopefully you'll be able to talk more later." Nemu laughs softly and Hino unwillingly lies down on her back and looks up at the dark ceiling.

"I guess I should…" She cuts off with a long yawn and before she can continue speaking her eyes close and she falls fast asleep with the strange feeling of being perfectly safe. Though Hino would be unable to stop the kidnappers, she could warn Hino and Hino could easily get help or even try and fend them off herself. She knew for some reason that Hino would always look out for her and so she wanted to do the same.

* * *

><p>Kaien crawls to the door and slides it open to find Hino's room empty. He blinks before crawling the other direction through his parents room that is also empty and then through to the office. He looks at his father sat at the desk writing and then his mother sat with Tatsuki on the sofa chatting casually.<p>

"Morning mum, dad, Tatsuki." Kaien murmurs getting to his feet and stretching.

"Oh morning kiddo. Is Hino already up?" Rukia asks.

"Yeah she's wandered off somewhere like she usually does. Probably meeting up with Orihime." Kaien yawns.

"Oh honey you haven't heard. Orihime's in Squad Four after she was injured by an intruder." Rukia tells him.

"What?" Kaien stammers.

"Apparently she battled with an intruder and got injured. It's odd though because she was carried and left outside Squad Three's office where Gin found her." Rukia explains and Kaien nods slowly.

"I hope she's ok." He sighs and Rukia smiles lightly.

"She will be now. As you can guess Gin was devastated, he had been crying yesterday when I stopped by to visit Rangiku who's been in Squad Four with Orihime since she got admitted." Rukia smiles lightly and then turns back to Tatsuki.

"I bet you're glad it wasn't Kaien or Hino." Tatsuki laughs.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what to do if either of my kids got injured like that." Rukia admits. "Same for you with your son."

"You have a son?" Kaien stammers and Tatsuki laughs.

"Don't act so shocked. He lives with his dad in Tokyo. He's an old school friend of ours actually. Keigo is actually a pretty good dad." Tatsuki admits and Kaien turns around to see Ichigo laughing madly.

"Keigo!" Ichigo laughs.

"Yeah it was back when I visited Orihime and Uryuu for a while." Tatsuki laughs. "I just bumped into him and one thing lead to another and nine months later I have a son. We both agreed it would be better if he lived with his dad."

"What's his name then?" Ichigo asks.

"Hei, I think it's a pretty nice name." Tatsuki laughs and Ichigo shakes his head.

"I thought Keigo would have messed at least the name up." He says.

"Anyway I'll catch you later." Kaien says flash stepping out of the office and wandering around for a while.

* * *

><p>He blinks suddenly feeling a soft spiritual pressure. He flash steps towards it and then before she can protest her puts one hand over her mouth and wraps the other around her waist before flash stepping into a building nearby.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" She hisses turning around and then freezing when she looks at him.

"Shut up will you. A Captain was just passing by not far away and he would have felt your spiritual pressure if I didn't manage to cover it up." Kaien hisses back.

"Thank you." She growls and he blinks.

"What?"

"You healed my arm and you helped me just now." Yoshino sighs and then looks down. "Thank you is all I really can say to you right now."

"It's weird but for some reason I haven't been able to get you off my mind since yesterday." Kaien says without thinking and Yoshino looks up with a small smile.

"That's nice to know." She whispers. Kaien blinks unable to react to what's happening. She didn't freak out about it. She just teased him lightly as if it was nothing. He lets out a deep sigh and steps forward closing the small gap between them instantly. He hooks a finger under her chin and tips her head back unwillingly. His mind seems to be working on its own and he's just going along with it feeling almost happy this is happening. Yoshino blinks confused as Kaien leans down slowly. She takes in a deep breath and then sighs knowing this would be her first kiss. Her first kiss would be with a Shinigami, with the enemy of not only Quincy's but right now her and her team's enemy.

"You're not reacting how I'd expect." Kaien stammers nervously and Yoshino moves her eyes to meet his slowly.

"I don't really know how to react." She admits with a small smile that sends shivers up his spine. He drops his hand but stands frozen gazing down into her bright blue eyes. It was probably her who hurt Orihime and she is the enemy. He shouldn't be helping an intruder let alone someone who hurt his friend.

"This is crazy." Kaien smiles and Yoshino just nods lightly before stepping back. She looks past him at the door and then steps around him slowly. He's about to turn and ask her to wait when he feels a light hand on his shoulder. Yoshino tips her head up and leans closer to him slowly.

"Thanks again." She whispers and then briefly presses her lips to his cheek. Kaien turns red as Yoshino slips through the door silently. He spins around knowing that he should have just kissed her. His heart drops when he can no longer feel her spiritual pressure nearby. He slowly lifts his hand to his cheek where seconds before her lips had been.

"This is crazy." He repeats turning a slightly darker shade of red.


	9. Chapter 9 Crossing Blades

Hino wakes up to see Nemu happily watching over her. She smiles and sits up slowly feeling better after a good sleep. Hino yawns once and Nemu sits up straight and smiles.

"Thanks for that." Hino murmurs and Nemu shrugs.

"My pleasure. You look really happy when you sleep." Nemu comments and Hino turns slightly red.

"Honestly I was dreaming about getting you out of here. I'm not strong enough to help you and I'm scared to tell anyone." Hino tells her and Nemu nods.

"I don't know who took me so I don't know who we can trust. I don't want you to get hurt while helping me." Nemu admits with a small sigh.

"I know but I think we need more people on our side then this. With the whole intruder thing going on I don't know who will be able to even try and help." Hino sighs.

"It's ok Hino. I'm scared honestly about you telling someone. What if it all goes wrong and we both end up getting hurt or just you or just me." Nemu says quietly and then Hino blinks a small nervous smile spreads across her lips.

"I know who we can tell." Hino says. "Well who I can tell."

"What?" Nemu whispers looking slightly scared and nervous.

"I can tell Kaien." Hino says slightly nervously. "My brother Kaien will be able to help. He won't hurt you or me Nemu. Kaien is a brilliant brother and I know he can try and help."

"Are you sure Hino?" Nemu says cautiously and Hino nods with a smile.

"I'll go and find him now." Hino exclaims. "We could get you home Nemu." Hino adds and Nemu smiles lightly.

"Ok just be careful Hino." Nemu pleads and Hino nods while grabbing Tenshi's handle and walking towards the door. She had to tell someone and Kaien is the person she can trust most right now.

* * *

><p>Yoshino walks around a corner and then freezes feeling a strong spiritual pressure nearby. She runs quickly around another corner and then stops in a wide courtyard. She blinks at the figure on the other side. They flash step forward to only a meter or so away and Yoshino takes in a deep breath. The Captain is only around her height with white hair and icy blue eyes. He strangely looks familiar but for some reason she can't remember where from.<p>

"So your one of the intruders?" He asks simply and Yoshino nods slowly.

"I suppose you're here to stop me." She says but then curses as they both notice the shaking in her voice.

"I'm sorry to end your journey here." He says drawing his Zanpakuto slowly. Yoshino raises her arm forward and then grabs at the flowers petal. The Captain strangely seems to recognise the arm movements despite most Shinigami never have seen a Quincy before.

"Hikari no tsubasa." Yoshino whispers while drawing the petal away from the bracelet and feeling the familiar handle in her palm as she holds the blade of light in front of her.

"Oh so you're willing to fight. Is your intrusion here really that important?" The Captain says and Yoshino nods.

"I'll happily give my life as a distraction for one Captain in the hope my other team members will succeed." She hisses.

"So you know I'm a Captain." He says looking slightly impressed at the fact she seems to recognise the difference in uniform. "Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten." He introduces.

"My name is insignificant." She whispers and he nods slowly before lunging forward. Yoshino blocks the attack narrowly already feeling shaky under the spiritual pressure.

* * *

><p>Kaien walks along the roof slowly and then turns around feeling a spiritual pressure heading straight towards him. For a second his heart beats faster hoping it's her until he recognises it and runs forward to greet Hino as she skids to a stop in front of him.<p>

"Hino?" He wonders and she takes in a deep breath while looking around quickly and then nodding noticing no one else around.

"Kaien you've got to come with me." Hino orders grabbing onto his sleeve and then tugging him in the direction she just came from.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kaien asks feeling the shaking in her voice.

"Kaien I need to know I can trust you. What I tell you now can't be told to anyone else. Not even mum and dad." Hino begs and Kaien nods frantically.

"Yes just tell me what's wrong." Kaien repeats.

"Kaien, I've made friends with this girl…" Hino starts.

"That's it?" Kaien interrupts.

"That's not it though." Hino says beginning to run towards the place Nemu is. "She's from the World of the Living Kaien. She's locked up and we don't know who did it. Kaien you've got to help her." Hino begs and Kaien unwillingly flash steps alongside his sister to a door which is locked from the outside.

"We have to slip through the door." Hino says and slips through slowly. Kaien is about to follow after her when he feels the familiar burst of spiritual pressure. It's definitely the girl this time but also Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hino wait I gotta go." Kaien says pulling away from the door.

"What no!" Hino begs reaching out to him.

"Hino this is really important." Kaien promises. "Sorry." He adds before flash stepping away.

"I'll go after him Nemu, just wait here." Hino says before slipping out of the door again and trying to follow him.

* * *

><p>Yoshino blocks another attack narrowly but shakes under his pure strength. She pushes back and then dodges when he draws back and then lunges forward. She spins around and then gasps when appears in front of her and lunges forward. The Zanpakuto slices through her skin and she lets out a pained groan. He pulls the sword out of her stomach and she staggers back feeling dizzy. Blood trails along the floor in front of her and she looks down helplessly.<p>

"Sorry but it's time to end this." Toushiro sighs holding Hyourinmaru out in front of him. He didn't even release his Shikai. She seems rather strong but she's already weak from previous battles.

"Subete no hikari o shūryō." Yoshino chokes dropping her blade and then reaching forward. She draws back the black bow feeling faint.

"There's no point in trying. I am already aware what that arrow does. Captain Kenpachi told me." Toushiro sighs and Yoshino winces in agony and then watches through tears as he lunges forward. She failed Nemu again, she didn't manage to save her. Kusaka and Yoruichi came here for her sake and she failed.

Yoshino blinks when there is a scraping sound of two blades crossing. She looks forward and Toushiro stares at the figure in complete shock. The figure mutters an apology to her saying he should have found her sooner. Yoshino staggers back again feeling her vision cloud over. She falls back and expects to hit the floor but instead arms wrap around her and before she can even open her eyes she faints in the persons arms.

* * *

><p>Toushiro looks over his new opponent slowly feeling slightly ill. The young man just frowns at him and then jumps back with his Zanpakuto in hand. Toushiro can feel his strength radiating off him, he's got a fiery spiritual pressure. So much like his mother in that sense.<p>

"Hello dad." Kusaka spits and Toushiro frowns as Kusaka lunges forward. Their blades cross again instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Toushiro hisses.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise when you stopped visiting that meant I couldn't visit you." Kusaka says sarcastically.

"That's not why you're here though." Toushiro points out and Kusaka nods before flash stepping behind his father and swing his Zanpakuto forward. Toushiro turns around and blocks it narrowly.

"I was a bit worried about bumping into you dad." Kusaka admits with a small smile. "But now I'm just pissed."

"Why? I'm just doing my job." Toushiro snarls and Kusaka smiles again and then shrugs.

"To be slightly honest I've always despised Shinigami. They show up one minute and then never come back. They only think about duty and not about anything really important." Kusaka growls.

"You must have been disappointed when you found out you are part Shinigami then?" Toushiro says swinging Hyourinmaru around. Kusaka jumps over the blade and then lunges forward skimming his dad's hair.

"Full Shinigami to be exact. You probably were unaware that uncle Ichigo changed mum into a Shinigami after she got badly injured by a hollow. I'm surprised you didn't notice." Kusaka frowns. "Then I was born and mum already knew I'd be a Shinigami but she didn't tell me because I began to hate them when you stopped visiting."

"I had important things to take care of here." Toushiro protests.

"More important than checking up on your son and your 'wife'? She gets upset when I'm angry at you. She loves you so much and you just stopped visiting. She still takes a day of work once a month hoping you'll show up." Kusaka growls feeling unexpected tears spring in his eyes. Toushiro stops and as Kusaka lunges forward he grabs the blade. He holds it upwards and it slices across his arm but he just winces.

"I'm sorry." Toushiro whispers and Kusaka blinks and then let's go of his Zanpakuto as he falls to his knees. He clenches his fists tightly and slams them on the ground as tears escape his eyes. Toushiro bends down slowly and ruffles his son's hair like he used to do every time he visited.

"It's ok now." Toushiro sighs. "You can stop fighting." He adds in a whisper and Kusaka falls forward into him with tears falling down his face. He'd never really stopped loving his father. He too waited for him once a month hoping he'd return and ruffle his hair like he used to. It just became anger inside him when he realised his father wasn't coming back this time.

"I-I-I don't hate you." Kusaka promises sitting back with red eyes and tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"It's ok. I know." Toushiro smiles. "Now you're going to come with me and tell me why you're here."

"You're not going to turn me in? What about your duty?" Kusaka stammers.

"You're my son aren't you? They can go screw the rules for all I care. There must be more to this intrusion then we know and you're going to tell me so I can help you." Toushiro smiles and then in one simple movement grabs his sons shoulder and flash steps to the office with an unusual smile on his face. He really did miss Kusaka a lot.

* * *

><p>Yoshino keeps her eyes closed. Honestly fear had taken over the moment they stopped moving. She can't even think straight right now and her body feels numb. She's been losing a lot of blood. She grits her teeth and then takes in a deep breath realising strong arms wrapped around her. She opens her eyes slowly and looks down at the lightly tanned arms. Two legs are either side of her own and behind her is a heavily breathing chest. She lets out a small sigh and the person sits up straight causing her to wince.<p>

"I'm sorry." He whispers and Yoshino gasps recognising the voice. She blinks at the person gently moves from behind her and lays her back under the blossom tree she was brought to before. She looks up and his amber eyes look over her slowly. Strangely he seems like he's been crying.

"Hey." She says through heavy breaths.

"I'm so sorry. I was so scared." He sighs and then shakes his head. "No truthfully I was just scared of being unable to heal you. I'll heal you now." Kaien whispers.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." Yoshino says but relief floods through her as a soft glow appears over her body.

"It is. I should have come sooner. You got so hurt and I couldn't stop it." Kaien growls angrily and Yoshino blinks.

"I don't expect you to keep helping me. You are a Shinigami and I a Quincy. We're natural enemies and now I'm an enemy of the Soul Society." Yoshino explains and Kaien blinks before reaching over and pushing a few strands of beautiful black hair away from her face.

"I don't care anymore. My heart beats faster and my brain goes fuzzy when I'm near you. I feel like my whole life has been wasted until I met you and now I finally have a real thing to protect. I don't care about being a Shinigami or being in Squad Thirteen." Kaien whispers gently. "If it means I have to see you hurt or killed then I'd give it all up to stay with you."

"I wish there were guys like you back home." Yoshino replies quickly unable to think of anything else. It wasn't right for her heart to flutter when his amber eyes look at her. She is a Quincy and he a Shinigami. They are not meant to be friends let alone feel attraction towards each other.

"My name's Kaien by the way." He laughs realising they never even told the other their names.

"That's a nice name. I'm Yoshino." She tells him with a small smile. Her eyes close gently and within seconds she's asleep. Kaien blinks seeing her beautiful face so peaceful. He lies down next to her and cautiously takes hold of her hand. He gasps and then smiles when her hand twists to fit into his and then holds onto him tightly. Kaien shakes his head knowing this is was he's been looking for and whether she's the enemy or not he was quickly falling for her.


	10. Chapter 10 More intruders

Kaien opens his eyes slowly and tips his head to the right to see a head of jet black hair resting no his shoulder. He squeezes his hand around hers and she lets out a small sigh. He rolls over to his side and wraps his left arm loosely around her waist. She takes in a deep breath, inhaling his forest scent. She rolls over to face him and buries her face in his soft uniform.

"I've not slept that well for the past few days." Yoshino whispers and Kaien smiles.

"Happy to help." He replies in a murmur before burying his face into her hair.

"I'm sure you are." Yoshino says in a happy tone before sitting up slowly. Kaien's arm stays lightly around her waist and their fingers stay entwined. She smiles and looks down at him with her head tipped to the side and her hair falling around her shoulders.

"You still shouldn't move around much you know." Kaien tells her and then both glance down to her stomach.

"I'm fine." She yawns. She slowly brings their linked fingers to her face and then presses the back of his hand to her cheek. They both smile and Kaien sits up. Her eyes follow his movements admiringly as he mimics her movements with their entwined hands. Yoshino looks down feeling her cheeks flame up.

"Hey…" Kaien whispers. She looks up and he leans forward and rubs his nose against hers. "Are you ok?"

"Honestly I'm too ok. I shouldn't allow this to happen. You're just so…" She sighs and then smiles. "Charming and caring."

"Well if you're ok and I'm ok then why should anything else matter? I have never met anyone as beautiful as you." Kaien whispers.

"I doubt it…" Yoshino takes in a deep breath as Kaien lifts the hand from her waist and moves the hair out of her eyes. She looks up into his amber eyes slowly and they both turn red.

"Yoshino you are truly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Kaien tells her.

"You say that now but we're still enemies. You shouldn't even be helping me. We shouldn't be…" Yoshino cuts off when Kaien leans forward and presses his lips to hers softly.

Yoshino blinks in complete shock as Kaien leans into the kiss gently sending her heart shuddering. Kaien lifts his free hand and cups one side of her face with a smile on his lips. Yoshino turns bright red and then slowly pulls away. Kaien smiles turning slightly red.

"Sorry I just really had to do that." Kaien smiles. He moves his head to try and meet her eyes when Yoshino lifts her free hand and grabs the front of his uniform. She brings her lips to his quickly and her heart explodes into millions of butterflies. They both smile into the kiss. Kaien slowly rubs her cheekbone with his thumb and Yoshino runs her fingers through his black spikes.

"I really need to take you back with me." Yoshino sighs pulling away slightly. They rest their foreheads against each other and she smiles feeling her heart settle slightly.

"I really need to keep you here." Kaien challenges smiling lightly. She shakes her head and pulls away further. She pushes him down onto the soft grass and then lies down next to him. She wraps her arm over her stomach and smiles to herself. She could so easily stay here forever. Forever under the cherry blossom tree with him. His warm body next to hers and the taste of his lips still on hers. His forest scent tickling her nose. She could stay here forever but she won't.

* * *

><p>Hino frowns as she slides back into the room. She doesn't even ask her Zanpakuto to light up. She walks to the end and Nemu looks up with a small smile. Hino just shakes her head and then sits down. She couldn't say why Kaien suddenly left but she couldn't find him. She couldn't find anyone.<p>

"It's ok Hino." Nemu whispers to the dark. Hino sighs.

"I guess. I'll bring him tomorrow. I'll get him up first thing in the morning and drag him over here." Hino laughs lightly. Kaien must have had something really important to do if he left after what she told him. He wouldn't have told anyone for sure.

"I just hope you're being careful. I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me." Nemu sighs and Hino just shrugs.

"I wouldn't worry about me. You haven't had a visit from the people who took you have you?" Hino asks.

"No, only the other day." Nemu replies honestly but her voice shakes.

"It'll be ok soon Nemu, I promise." Hino murmurs and Nemu nods slowly trying not to cry. She just wanted to go home now, she's so happy to have met Hino but it doesn't change the fact that now one more person is in danger.

* * *

><p>The trapdoor leading to the training grounds opens and the two figures jog down the stairs quickly. Kisuke turns around with a small smile on his lips. He assumed they'd show up soon enough. There's a few on their way behind them it seems. He walks forward to meet the two. He notices with a smile their hands linked tightly.<p>

"We want to go to the Soul Society." Orihime says squeezing Uryuu's hand tightly. He nods in agreement and Kisuke smiles.

"Just like her parents isn't she." Kisuke murmurs and Orihime frowns.

"So you did help Yoshino get to the Soul Society." Orihime sighs and Kisuke shrugs.

"She's a strong girl. Looks just like you at that age Orihime-San. She certainly has her father's powers though." Kisuke tells them and they both nod. It took them two days to realise that Yoshino wasn't really at Kusaka's and then it took them a few days to decide what to do. It was clear finally that they had to follow her. They wanted their daughters back and that was final.

"Right we're going to Soul Society! Don't try and stop me Kisuke because I know you let my son go!" A fiery voice yells and two women and a young girl jog into the training grounds. The first with black hair to her shoulders with two bangs at the front falling an inch or so longer than the rest of her hair. The second with shoulder length golden hair and the third being Misaki.

"Karin, Yuzu?" Uryuu asks and Karin's frown turns into a smile.

"You guys too huh?" Karin smiles. "Kusaka told Misaki everything and she only just told us today the truth. She is very good at being loyal to her cousin."

"Right so all five of you want to go to the Soul Society?" Kisuke sighs and they all nod.

"I want my daughters back. Whichever bastard took Nemu better watch out because I'm going to personally kick their ass." Uryuu snarls and Orihime smiles before pinching his cheek playfully.

"Aren't you the protective daddy?" Orihime teases and Uryuu shakes his head.

"So can we go?" Karin asks.

"Yes actually you can go right now. Yoruichi-San is already there and the intruder alert has already been called so you need to be on your guard at all times." Kisuke tells them but before he can add anything else they all run past him. He spins around but they're already gone. He shakes his head slowly and lets out a long sigh, just like their parents, all of them.

* * *

><p>Kusaka sits in the tidy office in silence. He'd just told Toushiro everything about why he's here and how he was the one who took Orihime to her father. Toushiro listened and look unaffected throughout the whole thing. Kusaka looks at Toushiro as he broods over a solution.<p>

"There is no way we can work out who took your friend Nemu because no one's going to admit it." Toushiro sighs. "There must be a hidden motive about the kidnapping though."

"That's what we all thought, Yoruichi said…" Kusaka starts.

"Yoruichi as in Kisuke's friend?" Toushiro asks.

"Yeah." Kusaka says confused.

"Then I know one person who'll definitely be on our side." Toushiro says and then picks up the phone on his desk and dials a number quickly with a small smile. "Please come to my office immediately, this is an urgent matter." He hangs up and a second passes before there's a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" A fiery voice snarls and Toushiro smiles.

"Please do." He says while giving Kusaka a reassuring look.

"Honestly Toushiro what do you want?" The figure snarls opening the door and stepping inside with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Shut the door." Toushiro says and the woman shuts it and then her eyes land on Kusaka. Kusaka stiffens and the woman just smiles lightly.

"So that's what this is about?" She wonders.

"I'm sure you've already seen Yoruichi, right Soi Fon?" He asks and she smiles and then folds her arms.

"So you've been dragged onto the secret help team too Toushiro. I thought you'd be the last one to go against Yamamoto." Soi Fon smiles.

"Same for you, that is until Yoruichi gets involved." Toushiro says standing up with a small smile. "I'd like you to meet my son Kusaka Hitsugaya."

"Nice to meet you. Captain Soi Fon of Squad Two." Soi Fon says and Kusaka nods.

"It's nice to meet you." He whispers and she smiles lightly.

"Ok then so you know all the details I presume. We need to come up with a plan Toushiro." Soi Fon suggests.

"Why else do you think I called you here?" He sighs and they both smile lightly both pretty sure they'll be more people on their side out there soon enough.

* * *

><p>Yoshino opens her eyes slowly to see Kaien sleeping next to her. She smiles lightly and then slowly sits up. He doesn't even stir in his sleep as she stands up and moves away. She looks across the water and then sighs. She pulls the black ribbon out of hair she used to tie it up a few days ago. She smiles and gently bends down and loosely ties it around his wrist. She nods proudly and then moves quickly and silently away knowing she can't stay longer.<p>

Yoshino walks back into the courtyard she thought in the other day with that Captain. It must have been Kusaka who stopped him, she gasp realising that's who the Captain reminded her of. It must have been hard for Kusaka to fight his father, Yoshino sighs. She walks through the courtyard slowly noticing the odd silence around her.

"Intruders! More intruders in the Soul Society!" A voice beams and Yoshino frowns.

"More intruders?" She whispers and then she closes her eyes slowly hoping she may be able to sense something. Even if she couldn't tell where Nemu was, if she knew she was here and ok she'd feel so much better.

"Don't move." A voice whispers and a mouth slowly wraps over her mouth. Yoshino opens her eyes and tenses. She pulls out of their arms and stumbles forward. She spins around and Kaien shakes his head at her and then lifts his wrist.

"Leave me alone. This isn't good. This is stupid!" Yoshino frowns turning around again and starting to stomp away. Kaien reaches out and grabs her arm. She tugs it out of his grip but he steps forward and grabs her wrist again.

"You're right this is stupid." Kaien agrees pulling her towards him. He spins her around and presses his lips to hers before she can move. Her fists unclench and her body relaxes instantly. She wraps her fingers in the front of his uniform and he wraps his arms around her tightly with a smile playing on his lips. He pulls away and rubs his nose against hers gently.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" Yoshino sighs not wanting to show the happiness that's growing in her heart. She looks down with a small smile.

"Because I don't want you to go. I know you're here for an important reason but I really, really like you." Kaien smiles before pulling her into a protective embrace. She smiles into his chest and he kisses the top of her head lightly.

"I can't believe this!" A voice squeals and Yoshino tenses. She pulls out of the embrace and spins around to see the girl with pink hair from a few days ago. Yoshino feels panic rise inside her and she begins to back away but Kaien grabs her arm. He pulls her back towards him and holds her to his chest tightly. They both look at the girl who just stares in shock. Yoshino gapes a little shocked herself.

"I'm never going to let you go. Not for anyone's sake. I don't care if they try and kill me because I'll fight my way out to be with you again." Kaien whispers softly. "Yoshino you don't need to worry, I'm not going to leave you alone."


	11. Chapter 11 Hospital Visit

Yachiru looks at the girl in Kaien's arms horrified. Her heart shatters in her chest and she takes a step back feeling physically pained. She never knew she'd fall in love with the 'Shinigami Prince', his parents are some of the most well-known Shinigami there are. He was the only person who really treated her as an equal. So many people treated her different because of Kenny but Kaien was different.

"Yachiru you need to listen to us." Kaien says in a soft tone and Yachiru closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Have you seen Orihime? She practically died because of these intruders!" Yachiru yells as a few tears run from under her closed lashes.

"I haven't visited Orihime yet but Yachiru this is really important. Please just listen to me." Kaien pleads and Yachiru jumps when a soft hand gently rubs her shoulder. She looks up into Kaien's amber eyes and glances behind him. Her eyes fall onto their entwined fingers and she smiles slowly. She shouldn't judge Kaien. He is the only person she's ever loved and so it's kinda a dedication thing, she has to help him.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Yachiru sighs.

"Thanks." Kaien says and then tugs Yoshino forward. He steps back and holds onto Yoshino's shoulders gently as he puts her in front of Yachiru.

"You better have a really good reason for this. You've managed to win over my perfect guy. For that reason I'll help if it's a good reason but if not…" Yachiru says and Yoshino blushes and nods.

"Ok well I'm here with two others because my little sister was kidnapped and brought here and I want her back." Yoshino says simply and Yachiru blinks.

"Wow, that's really brave of you." Yachiru smiles. "Ok that's good enough I guess. Do you have any clue who took her?" Yachiru says getting straight to the point. Kaien lets out a sigh of relief and Yachiru just smiles.

"No but it could be so many people." Yoshino sighs and Yachiru frowns.

"There must be some others on our side." Yachiru says and then her eyes gleam. "Or their will be." She disappears and Kaien frowns. Yoshino reaches up and places her hand over his and bites her bottom lip. Kaien smiles dropping one of his hands and wrapping it around her waist.

Yachiru appears again with another guy. His black hair it tied back and as they approach Kaien smiles. Honestly she gets Tomoya, she could have at least got Hino. The two figures stop and Tomoya blinks but then Yachiru whispers in his ear quickly and he nods and then smiles.

"So basically we're figuring out who took her sister and going against the whole of the Soul Society?" Tomoya asks and then beams. "That sounds awesome.

"Ok we need somewhere to hide you for now." Yachiru says pointing at Yoshino.

"She could stay with me." Kaien says trying to pretend it's a logical explanation rather than just wanting her to stay with him all the time.

"You're room is right next to your mum and dads. Not even the Shinigami prince can pull that one off." Yachiru shakes her head and Kaien smiles.

"She can stay in Hino's room. Both mine and Hino's spiritual pressure can cover her up." Kaien smiles.

"You sure?" Tomoya asks carefully.

"Yeah I know I can trust Hino." Kaien says and then looks at Yoshino who blinks up at him confused.

"And Hino is..?" She starts.

"My little sister. She's fifteen but she's pretty cool." He smiles and Yoshino smiles back before looking down.

"Nemu's fifteen." Yoshino whispers and Kaien pulls her into a gentle embrace. She smiles and hugs him tightly knowing she shouldn't try and let go. She can trust Kaien and now there are more people on her side.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! There are now eight intruders in total! Alert! All Squad members prepare for battle immediately!" A voice blasts and all four teenagers sigh.

"We better all go back to my place." Kaien whispers and they all nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>Kusaka walks through the empty corridor silently and then freezes at a slightly ajar door. He looks through the gap and to his delight and dismay there's the girl he's been looking for. Her silver hair is spread around her beautiful face and her eyes are closed softly. Next to her bed is a beautiful woman with light orange hair that matches the girls. The woman stands up slowly and as she turns around Kusaka notices she's been crying. Her blue eyes are sad and worried. Kusaka presses himself against the wall as the door slides open. The woman walks down the corridor the opposite way to him and doesn't even feel his presence. He smiles and then steps into the room.<p>

Kusaka glances down the corridor both ways before pushing the door until there is only a small gap. He smiles and turns around before freezing as a pair of beautiful blue eyes stares at him. He takes a few steps towards the bed and the girl blinks once before setting her lips in a straight line.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers and Kusaka stops walking forward and looks down nervously.

"I wanted to see you were ok." He admits in a hushed voice and Orihime shakes her head but smiles.

"It's dangerous for you to be here." She sighs and Kusaka looks up with a small smile.

"You don't mind me being here?" He asks and she shakes her head with a small smile. Kusaka walks forward silently and slides into the chair by her hospital bed. She tips her head to the side and smiles lightly up at him. He smiles back and then cautiously takes one of her hands in his.

"What's your name?" Orihime whispers and he smiles.

"Kusaka and you're Orihime." He replies and Orihime blinks turning slightly red.

"How do you know?" She wonders.

"I had to wait and make sure someone found you at the tall building. I couldn't have just left you there." Kusaka says with a soft smile. She smiles brightly but Kusaka frowns at the pale colour of her skin. She looks like a ghost.

"I'm a little confused but happy you visited." Orihime admits.

"Have you been lonely?" He asks gently.

"Not really. My mum hasn't left since I arrived and my dad has come to visit every night." Orihime says with a slightly embarrassed smile. Kusaka turns slightly red at how adorable she looks.

"So how old are you anyway? You can't have been put into a Squad yet?" Kusaka says changing the subject quickly. Orihime shrugs with a smile.

"I'm basically fifteen. For some reason my generation of Shinigami have been growing at a human rate but then slowing down around seventeen and then growing at a Shinigami rate." Orihime explains and Kusaka smiles sadly. Nemu's only fifteen too. Seeing Orihime in the hospital, injured, like this puts it into perspective about Nemu. She could be hurt too but she's all alone.

"Oh well I'm sixteen." Kusaka tells her after a moment of silence. She smiles and then squeezes his hand gently.

"Hey Kusaka I'd really like it if you could tell me why you're here. I think I want to help you. You helped me and so I should help you." Orihime says with a decisive nod.

"Ok I suppose I should tell you…" Kusaka says with a soft smile and Orihime grins. Kusaka takes in a deep breath and then begins to tell her everything about why he's there.

* * *

><p>Yoshino looks around slowly at the homey office. Kaien's hand is tightly around hers. He walks into the office and tugs her along with him. His two friends are behind them. He leads her to a door on the left and he slowly opens it to reveal a medium sized bedroom in the dark. Kaien pulls her through to a door opposite and then nervously Kaien slides open the door. He steps in slowly and Yoshino smiles as his smell fills her nose. The room only contains a bed and a few units and shelves but all the same it's perfect.<p>

"This is m-m-my…" Kaien starts nervously turning bright red.

"Your room." Finishes for him in a whisper and Kaien just nods. He's never brought a girl into his room other than Hino, Orihime and Yachiru. He'd never brought a girl that he liked into his room before and honestly it made him feel really embarrassed and that he should have cleaned up first. He blinks as Yoshino pulls her hand out of his and slowly walks around the room. She looks at the picture of him and Hino on his shelves and she smiles (while he blushes bright red) at the small toy lion on the shelf.

"It's a bit small and well…" Kaien stammers.

"I think it's cute." Yoshino smiles pointing at the teddy.

"It's not mine!" Kaien protests and Yoshino just shrugs before turning around to face him with a small embarrassed smile of her own.

"I think you're cute too." She whispers twiddling her thumbs nervously. Kaien smiles before keeping his head down and closing the gap between them in a few quick steps. He turns bright red remembering his two friends and so nervously kisses the top of her head. Yoshino grins blushing deeply. She reaches up and plants a kiss on his red cheek and then smiles softly.

"I'm not that cute you know." Kaien frowns. "I'm strong and brave and whatever else it is that girls find attractive back in the human world."

"Well I don't know about other girls but I like sweet, gentle, cute and charming guys like you." Yoshino says poking his nose gently. Kaien shakes his head and sighs before shrugging. Yoshino smiles happy for him to try and deny it. Honestly she could argue about how wonderful he was for hours on end if he wanted.

"Are you ok?" Tomoya whispers and both Yoshino and Kaien turn their heads to see Yachiru nod and smile as a reply. Her eyes seem to be watering but she shakes her head finally and lets the tears fall.

"I feel as if my heart's gonna explode. I've never felt so sad and happy at the same time." Yachiru admits with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry." Yoshino whispers and Yachiru lets out a laugh.

"Don't be. I don't blame you for falling for Kaien Kurosaki. I sure as hell did easily enough." Yachiru smiles and Yoshino blinks. That name, Kurosaki, so familiar. So many times her brain remembers hearing the name but she can't remember who that person is. Kurosaki sounds almost natural for her to think. It seems to come with a heroic and protective sound despite her brain being arrogant to who the original Kurosaki is.

"By the way what's your full name?" Kaien asks and Yoshino blinks wondering if it is right to tell them.

"I don't need to tell you. It's the last name of a woman which will eventually change. It's not important." Yoshino smiles and Kaien blushes. Yoshino's smile fades and she blushes too realises that he caught on about how her name would be changed. "Not that I'm bothered about it changing or am ready for it to change. I mean it's not like I'm suggesting that you will be the person who…" She stutters a few random words and then looks down turning bright red.

"Aww how cute is she? Good catch their Kaien." Yachiru teases and Kaien looks up and flushes the same shade of red as Yoshino. Yoshino smiles lightly and both Yachiru and Tomoya grin at each other mischievously.

"Don't worry about it." Tomoya grins.

"Wait listen." Yachiru whispers and then presses her ear to the door they walked through before.

"What is it?" Kaien hisses and Yachiru gulps.

"You're parents are back but it's ok…" Yachiru sighs.

"It'll be fine as long as they don't realise that we're here…" Kaien explains.

"Kaien we're back honey. Where are you?" Rukia calls and all four figures freeze knowing if they get caught now they're all in huge trouble.


	12. Chapter 12 Big Sister

Kaien curses under his breath and then spins around and grabs both of Yoshino's hands. He slides the door open into Hino's room. Kaien pushes Yoshino into the room with him and then he slides the door closed. They hear the door open into his room and Yachiru and Tomoya greet Rukia and Ichigo.

"Where's Kaien?" Ichigo asks with a small frown and Yachiru laughs.

"I'll be right back." Kaien whispers. He kisses the crown of her head and then slips back into his room alone. Yachiru sighs and Tomoya laughs awkwardly.

"There you are honey. Just seeing if you're ok?" Rukia smiles and Kaien nods.

"Yeah I thought I left something in Hino's room but I haven't so I'm fine." Kaien smiles and Rukia grins.

"Ok well have fun you three." Rukia smiles stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Kaien lets out a relieved sigh and then opens the door to Hino's room. Yoshino stumbles forward into Kaien and he catches her in his arms silently with a smile. She looks up with a small smile and yet again he guides her into Hino's room. Yachiru and Tomoya follow after him and then shut the door. The two of them sit down on the floor and then Kaien sits down and pulls Yoshino onto his knee causing her to turn red. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Now we need a plan." Tomoya smiles and they all nod.

* * *

><p>Shinigami stand around them. The five got divided into two groups. One of Yuzu, Karin and Misaki and the other of Orihime and Uryuu. All of them take in deep breaths and something inside Orihime feels with excitement. The last time she was an intruder here she was going to rescue another important girl in her life.<p>

The Shinigami each draw their swords and Karin does at the same time. She naturally fell out of her gigai when they entered the Soul Society and she was ready to do anything to get her son back. Uryuu pulls back a bow and he stands back to back with Orihime. Her calm spiritual pressure fills him with such a protective feeling that he smiles light. He'd managed to get his princess and now in some ways he was saving the other two most important girls in his life.

"The orders are to kill all intruders immediately." One Shinigami says and they all lunge forward. Karin fights off the ones around her one by one and Uryuu takes down a few at a time as Orihime tries to block any fatal attacks at Misaki and Yuzu.

"Take down the Quincy." A Shinigami calls and most of them turn around and lunge at Uryuu. He dodges narrowly but then blinks as another blade slices towards him.

"Not my husband you bastards!" Orihime screams and the orange pyramid surrounds them before she can ever turn around. She'd learnt long ago how to call her powers without saying them out loud. She wraps her arms around Uryuu's waist with a small smile as the Shinigami slice at the orange pyramid. Their helpless attempts don't even cause the light to waver for a moment.

"That's the first time I've heard you swear." Uryuu whispers with a bow still in his arms. Orihime smiles and buries her face into his back with a smile.

"That's the first time I've been so scared in a long time." She admits in a muffled voice. Uryuu smiles and shakes his head feeling her tears soak through his shirt.

"Hey Orihime, Uryuu let's get going." Karin calls and Orihime pulls away slightly to see the Shinigami on the floor unconscious.

"Ok, we're coming." Orihime replies with a small sigh. She steps away from Uryuu and the orange pyramid shatters around them. He turns around and lets the bow disappear before smiling. He reaches out with his hand and without hesitation she takes it. It still surprises her now how back when she was younger she couldn't see how perfect Uryuu was. She smiles as they run behind the other three with their hands linked tightly.

* * *

><p>Hino slips out of the door silently and then starts to head back to her room. After seeing the light on in the office she decides to take the window. She jumps up through the open window and then walks to the door leading to her room. She slides the door open to find four people sat there. She blinks at Yachiru and Tomoya who smile cautiously. She moves her gaze onto her brother and the girl on his knee. The girl is beautiful with wavy black hair and deep blue eyes. She blinks at Hino and Kaien tightens his arms around her.<p>

"Explain now." Hino sighs sliding the door shut behind her and Kaien takes in a deep breath.

"Hino I know this may look mad." Kaien starts and Hino laughs causing him to cut off.

"No trust me, over the last few days mad doesn't really cover the events. Let's get this sorted though, you do know she's one of the intruders?" Hino sighs.

"Yes we all know she's one of the intruders." Kaien says gently and then grits his teeth. "What're you gonna do about it?" He says and Hino blinks before shrugging.

"Nothing really, there's not much I can do and I'm not a flipping grass. I do suggest you explain everything to me though." Hino sighs and Yoshino nods slowly.

"Well firstly can she hide out here, in your room?" Kaien says quickly and Hino nods.

"I don't have a problem with it." Hino smiles knowing already just by the look in her brothers eyes that it wouldn't matter. This girl seemed to fit with him so easily that it kinda makes Hino feel a little awkward. Her brother had found that special person now and he wouldn't need her anymore.

"I guess I should start with, my name is Yoshino…" Yoshino introduces and Hino blinks.

"Yoshino, Yoshino, Yoshino?" She questions before jumping up and pointing at her madly recognising the name finally. All four figures blink confused as Hino seems to be having some sort of heart attack while jumping in the air.

"What are you doing?" Yachiru hisses and Hino stops jumping but keeps pointing at Yoshino.

"You're Nemu's sister!" Hino exclaims and Yoshino shoots up out of Kaien's arms. Kaien stands up and looks quickly between his sister and Yoshino.

* * *

><p>"Nemu? Small with glasses…" Yoshino starts.<p>

"And dark brown hair with big blue eyes." Hino continues and Yoshino lets a few tears run down her cheeks as she smiles. Hino grins happily. "It really is you. You're Nemu's big sister!"

"Yes, yes, I'm Nemu's sister. How do you know this?" Yoshino wonders.

"Nemu told me all about you and school. You mum and dad sound brilliant. I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Hino exclaims.

"You've spoke to her? You've seen and spoke to my little sister?" Yoshino grins and then both Hino and Yoshino jump in the air frantically at the same time.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I was unable to find a way to help her." Hino says but Yoshino just jumps towards her and grabs Hino's hands in her. They jump together and then stop.

"I can't believe it." Yoshino sighs.

"I'll take you to her tomorrow, first thing!" Hino beams and Yoshino just grins before throwing her arms around the younger girl. Hino blinks at the odd action. Sure Kaien and her family have hugged her but never has she had such a strong and warming hug apart from now. She smiles hugging Yoshino back tightly.

"Thank you so much. How many times have you seen her?" Yoshino says pulling away and taking Hino's hands again. They both sit down and Hino smiles because for once she would be the story teller and making someone else's dreams come true.

"Quite a few times actually. I have been visiting her regularly and taking her food. We made friends the first time I saw her. She speaks so happily about you. She loves you and your parents very much. She told me all about the world of the living and your life." Hino smiles and Yoshino blinks back tears.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for being there for her when she's separated from us. I'm so happy she's made a friend as caring as you Hino." Yoshino smiles and Hino shrugs.

"Nemu's kind and caring. She always is worrying about me and she would always say how lucky she was." Hino smiles and Yoshino nods.

"Sounds like her." Yoshino smiles almost sadly.

"I really enjoyed her telling me about school and her friends. She told me all about you as well." Hino says quickly glancing at Kaien with a wicked smile. "Nemu said you're always getting sent flowers and gifts and you've had around fifty different guys from all different years ask you out. Nemu told me about that guy who asked you out even though he was a year older then you." Hino grins and Yoshino forgets who she's with a nods.

"Yeah and he was cute too but I said no anyway. There is actually this new guy from London called Liam who is actually planning to ask me out apparently." Yoshino says turning slightly red. "I don't really like him though he's just another idiot guy right?"

"So you're not fond of guys?" Hino says seeing Kaien's annoyed and jealous expression.

"I just can't really be bothered with them. They're all pretty stupid and are all after one thing after all." Yoshino smiles and Kaien frowns.

"No guys at all?" Hino asks and Yoshino smiles tipping her head back slowly.

"Well I guess some guys are alright." She smiles winking at Kaien who flushes bright red and then shakes his head. He walks to her and pulls her to her feet. He spins her around quickly and she blinks a few times feeling a little dizzy. Kaien smiles as he leans down and presses his lips to hers with slight force. Yoshino grins knowing right from the beginning what Hino was up to. If she had an older brother she'd probably do the same. Kaien wraps his arms around her tightly and she just sighs before pulling away. He looks down flushing an even deeper shade of red. Yoshino chuckles lightly and blows up into his face causing him to screw up his eyes tightly.

"You knew what she was doing and played along." Kaien frowns and Yoshino smiles cutely and nods.

"I don't know what you mean?" She lies too obviously and Kaien frowns.

"I don't like it. The idea of all those guys liking you back at your school. It makes me feel less important." Kaien complains and Yoshino shakes her head.

"No need to be jealous you know. Your better then all of them and I admit you are my first boyfriend and you are my first kiss." Yoshino says blushing.

"So I'm your boyfriend?" Kaien wonders and Yoshino looks down with a small nod.

"If you want that anyway." She smiles and Kaien just shrugs and kisses the top of her head.

"Having a girlfriend sounds good to me." He replies in a whisper and Yoshino smiles the brightest smile she's ever head and then sighs. Honestly, she thinks, falling for a Shinigami.


	13. Chapter 13 Sōkyoku hill

Kaien looks at the girl he's quickly grown to love. Her black hair sprawled messily around her beautiful sleeping face. Lay down next to her is his little sister also asleep. Yoshino's arms are loosely around Hino and Hino's sleeping face is plastered with a smile. She's always wanted an older sister and Kaien knew that, then here comes alone a beautiful girl who's willing to love Hino like her sister in a matter of minutes.

"Well I need to get going now." Yachiru whispers standing up and Kaien nods with a small smile.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asks and Yachiru shrugs and smiles.

"I have to be don't I? I spent lots of time hoping you would one day find that person who completed you, I just hoped it would turn out to be me. I'm ok because I love you very much and you're happy now." Yachiru sighs and then waves and leaves before Kaien can reply. He sighs walking into his room slowly and then sliding the door shut between the two rooms with a small smile. He lies down on his bed and closes his eyes with the beautiful idea that Yoshino was completely safe.

* * *

><p>Nemu opens her eyes slowly as the two figures stop in front of her. One of them is quite a bit shorter than the other and is clearly a woman. The man leans down and gags her quickly. She doesn't protest but just stumbles as she's pulled to her feet. Her arms and legs are aching so much that she almost wishes they left her there.<p>

"Now tomorrow you will do what we say." The woman hisses and Nemu winces and shakes her head.

"You don't have a choice." The man growls and Nemu frowns. The material is rough against her dry lips. She glares at the two figures knowing she can't help either of them.

"Little bitch sure is difficult. Anyway have you set everything up?" The woman hisses and the man nods. He grips the chain around Nemu's wrists. She bites down on the material hard feeling pain shoot across her body.

"Everything is set up. As long as you manage to get your part started then everything will be fine." The man hisses as he carries Nemu to the door. He walks out into the cold night air and Nemu blinks trying to take in her dark surroundings. The Soul Society seems just as her parents described. She frowns wondering where Hino is right now.

"It'll all be over by tomorrow night. Then we'll kill this one and everything will be in our control." The woman says sweetly and the man nods sending a shiver up Nemu's spine. Whatever was going on with these people must be bad and they want her to help them just so they can kill her after. Nemu grits her teeth together and closes her eyes tightly as the two figures begin to flash step towards a new destination.

* * *

><p>Orihime sits up in her hospital bed with her mum's head resting on the edge of the bed. Orihime sighs thinking over what Kusaka told her earlier. His friend's sister got kidnapped. She knew for a fact that if Hino got kidnapped she would do the same and help Kaien get her back. She smiles blushing slightly and then blinks realising her cheeks blushed for a different reason than usual. It wasn't the idea of Kaien that made her heart pound but instead imagining Kusaka. He had such a familiar look about him. His eyes an icy blue and a bored expression on his face. Even so he seemed to act with such grace and fiery anger. In a way he was her opposite. She liked to be calm and she was generally clumsy. She was known for being like her mother but maybe that's why he seemed so perfect.<p>

"Maybe." Orihime whispers.

Maybe being so different to her was a good thing. Being different seemed to attract people to each other and it seemed to be working well for her. She couldn't wait until she saw him again. She smiles and lies back, pulling the white cover up to her chin. She rolls onto her side and takes her mother's hand gently before closing her eyes happily knowing she'll dream sweetly tonight.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi stands with her back pressed against the door. She takes in a deep breath before pushing the door gently. It opens silently and she slips into the room before closing it again. The only light in the room is the moon through the window. Opposite the door, pressed against the wall, is an 'L' shaped desk. In the centre of the room is a sofa with a block of light from the window illuminating it.<p>

"Soi Fon." Yoruichi sighs almost silently looking at the figure on the sofa. Her legs are bent and her hands are pressed together under her head. Her plaits are let lose into black waves. Her messy head of hair shadows her beautiful sleeping face. One long chunk of black hair is hanging off the sofa and the other is curled around her shoulder. Yoruichi walks up to the sofa and kneels down slowly with a small smile on her face. She leans forward and closes her eyes. She parts her lips slightly and then plants a soft kiss on the Captain's forehead. Soi Fon lets out a deep breath and mumbles a few random words.

"Yoruichi-Sama." Soi Fon says finally and Yoruichi pulls away quickly thinking she's woke her. Yoruichi's cheeks turn red as Soi Fon smiles in her sleep and sighs repeating the name again. Yoruichi smiles finally and traces around the black curl on her shoulder so gently her fingertips barely touch the skin.

"Sleep tight Soi Fon." Yoruichi smiles dropping her hand and smiling. She gets ready to leave but then waits wanting to watch the girls beautiful smiling face a while longer.

* * *

><p>Ukitake walks into his office after a long day. Though he himself hasn't been chasing after intruders, just organising Squad Thirteen seemed tiring. He blinks with a small smile to see his beautiful wife asleep on the sofa with a plain blanket over her shoulders. Her usually plaited black hair is let loose and falls around her shoulders cutely. Her pale skin and calm face is smiling in her sleep.<p>

"There was no need for you to wait up for me." Ukitake whispers and her eyes open to reveal sparkling bright eyes. She sits up with a smile and then stands up happily. She walks forward and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight then Shiro-Chan." Unohanna smiles and Ukitake blushes at the nickname only she is allowed to use for him. She walks out of the room into the bedroom they usually sleep in despite having one in Squad four as well. Something had always been mysteriously beautiful about Captain Unohanna and after a long while Ukitake realised the love he felt for the strong and caring woman. He was bewildered when he found out she loved him too but then again she still bewildered him sometimes. He grins to himself lazily.

"Goodnight to you too." Ukitake whispers while shaking his head and heading towards the bedroom with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Uryuu holds Orihime tightly in his arms. Her sleeping head is resting on his chest. One of her arms is hanging over his waist and the other is tucked under head face. Uryuu smiles down at her with his thumb gently rubbing her arm. Around them is a soft orange glow. Orihime had practised hard and found out she could keep her barrier open as long as she was sleeping peacefully. She luckily seems to sleep reasonably well in his arms.<p>

"You're incredible." Uryuu whispers and Orihime smiles dreamily.

"Uryuu-Kun is Romeo tuna." Orihime mumbles and Uryuu shakes his head knowing her childish mind never truly left and he was so happy about that. Her childish and innocent manor was what attracted him to her in the first place.

"And you're Juliet squid." Uryuu whispers and Orihime smiles and buries her face into his chest happily. He chuckles softly to himself knowing when they had their daughters back he'd never take any of them for granted because they are all too precious to him.

* * *

><p>Karin frowns pacing up and down in the orange light. Orihime had managed to wrap one around Karin, Yuzu and Misaki as well. Karin glances at her twin with her arms wrapped around Misaki protectively. Karin sighs looking up and knowing somewhere out there Kusaka should be resting now. She sits down and leans back against the building with a sigh she closes her eyes knowing she needs to be ready for tomorrow, she needs to be ready to keep fighting for her son.<p>

* * *

><p>Kusaka sleeps soundly on the sofa and Toushiro sighs. He gets up and walks around the desk before looking over the back of the sofa at his sleeping son. He sighs again and then ducks and feels under the sofa. He grabs the soft material and then pulls the light blue blanket out from under the sofa and unfolds it. He walks around the sofa and then drapes the cover over his son with a proud smile.<p>

"See you tomorrow." Toushiro whispers and then shrugs knowing he let his son down and now he had to try hard and make up for it. Even if he himself got angry or fed up he'd have to keep trying for both their sakes now. Toushiro walks back to his desk and sits down with a small frown.

"Night dad." Kusaka mumbles and Toushiro blinks before smiling.

* * *

><p>Yoshino opens her eyes to feel a small figure in her arms. She tips her head and smiles at the head of brown hair. She sits up slowly and Hino groans as she wakes up. She blinks at Yoshino and then grins happily. Yoshino smiles back before standing up to stretch her legs, she stretches her arms above her head with a yawn.<p>

"Today I will take you to Nemu." Hino says and Yoshino beams. They both turn their heads as the door slides open and Kaien walks into the room yawning.

"Good morning everyone, how are we..?" He's cut off when Yoshino throws herself into his arms. Kaien stumbles back as he wraps his arms around her and smiles.

"I am so happy I think my heart's going to explode." Yoshino whispers and Kaien grins before looking at Hino with a happy look. She smiles back looking genuinely happy.

"Let's go then." Hino grins and Yoshino nods and steps out of Kaien's arms to spin around.

Hino walks to the door and slides it open before glancing either side of the empty corridor. She tiptoes down the corridor followed closely by Yoshino and then Kaien. Hino slides the window open slowly and then jumps out. She lands silently on the roof and then takes a few steps forward as Yoshino and Kaien jump down. Kaien takes Yoshino's hand in his and they run quickly after Hino who stops every now and again to check she's going to right way. They stop after ten minutes or so of running. Hino jumps off the room and the two of them jump down after her with their hands held together tightly.

"Is it here Hino?" Kaien whispers.

"Yes." Hino nods.

"Are you sure?" Kaien whispers looking at the padlocked door and the long building in front of them. Hino just nods and then pulls the door gently. It slides open slightly with a creak and Hino slips through the gap before Kaien can stop her.

"Light up Tenshi." Hino whispers and her blade begins to glow. She walks to the other end of the room and then gasps.

"What's wrong Hino?" Kaien hisses through the gap.

"She's gone!" Hino says baffled and Kaien frowns. He drops Yoshino's hand and slips through the door slowly and begins to walk towards Hino.

"What do you mean?" He hisses. Yoshino blinks at the door with a sickly feeling. This horrible place is where they kept her caring and beautiful little sister. She gulps putting one foot through the gap in the door and then she stops.

"All Captains and Lieutenants are to come to Sōkyoku hill immediately." A voice booms and Yoshino freezes and then steps back out of the door and looks towards what looks like a huge cliff. She nods knowing that if she wants to find Nemu she has to leave Hino and Kaien and head to Sōkyoku hill instead. She glances at the door once before moving quickly towards the lingering cliff.


	14. Chapter 14 Dropping Hearts

Orihime shoots up and the orange shield around them shatters as they all stagger to their feet. She turns around and frowns at the same place Rukia was going to be executed. Her heart fills with pure anger and determination because whoever's got her daughters is going to pay for it. She looks and Uryuu and he nods. They reach for each other's hands and as soon as their hands meet they begin running, the thing they've had to do a lot of in their life. It almost reminded Orihime of the TV show Dr Who, he seemed to always run too.

"Don't worry ok? Whatever happens I'll protect you, Yoshino and Nemu as long as I still can." Uryuu tells her and Orihime smiles.

"I know, Juliet can always count on her Romeo after all." Orihime replies with a smile.

* * *

><p>Toushiro and Kusaka stand side by side and start running to their new destination. Kusaka and Toushiro both new straight away this must be to do with Nemu and so Kusaka was allowed to come along with him. Toushiro glances at his son nervously and can't help but feel worried. He's jumped right into danger and their might not be anything he can do to protect him. On the other hand a sort of pride takes over him and he can't help but be proud. His son was risking everything for a friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi skids to a halt already at the right area. She spins around and kicks away a blade but it causes her foot to crack. She winces and staggers back for two hands to wrap around her and pin her to the spot. She tips her head up to see Captain Komamura glaring down at her. She frowns and looks ahead where Yamamoto appears. Then she blinks as out of nowhere more Captains and Lieutenants appear around him. Each of them is ready for battle and Yoruichi frowns. Maybe it was just a trap.<p>

Yoruichi blinks as Soi Fon appears. Soi Fon stops and stares at Yoruichi and then looks around nervously. Yoruichi shakes her head trying to tell her not to try. It wasn't worth a fight now. Soi Fon had to keep up the act for her own safety. Soi Fon nods once and smiles before drawing her Zanpakuto grabbing the attention of some of the Captains and Lieutenants.

"If you don't let Yoruichi go right now I'm afraid I'll cut her out of you grip." Soi Fon snarls and Yoruichi feels tears break out of her eyes as Soi Fon is surrounded quickly by her Squad. They all look at her and she gives a small nod before they all turn away from her to face all the other Captains.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto growls.

"I'm afraid my Squad seem very loyal. Release Yoruichi now." Soi Fon warns and then blinks as one by one Squad two begin to drop to their knees in pain. Soi Fon blinks and then lunges forward towards Komamura and Yoruichi. In all honesty she didn't have a plan but she needed to save Yoruichi-Sama even if it killed her. Komamura disappears and Soi Fon winces as he whacks her on the arm quickly. She drops her Zanpakuto and then is held just like Yoruichi and is unable to move.

* * *

><p>Toushiro appears and he looks at Soi Fon and Yoruichi and then looks away quickly. He told Kusaka to hide until everything was clear. He sighs and they all look at Yamamoto in the centre of them all. He stands with a frown as if waiting for something. Toushiro blinks and watches slowly as Momo appears. She looks around nervously. She always seemed to be nervous of everyone since Aizen was finally sealed away. Then again she loved Aizen very much and she tried to kill lots of the Captains and Lieutenants so she should feel a little awkward.<p>

* * *

><p>Orihime runs out onto the scene with her hand still tightly on Uryuu's and they both blink as everyone turns around. Orihime frowns at the sight of Yoruichi and Soi Fon pinned still. Toushiro blinks as a glaring black haired girl steps around them. Ichigo walks forward confused but then is ordered to stop.<p>

"Karin, Yuzu what are you doing here?" Ichigo stammers and then looks at the young girl with them. She looks so much like Yuzu.

"And that's Uncle Ichigo." Yuzu whispers and Misaki smiles and waves nervously.

"Ok so we should have thought about this plan better." Uryuu sighs and they all turn to him. Orihime nods slowly.

"Maybe we could use the element of surprise." Orihime laughs and Uryuu smiles.

"Maybe we should just not get caught." Uryuu suggests and all five of them nod in agreement.

"Hang on you're the intruders?" Ichigo frowns and they all nod again with small smiles.

"Capture all intruders immediately!" Yamamoto orders and Ichigo pauses for a minute and glances back at Rukia who nods slowly. Never had they thought they'd have to go against these people but they had no choice.

Rukia and Ichigo appear either side of them and Ichigo swings Zangetsu towards Uryuu as Rukia slices Sode No Shirayuki at Orihime. They both blink when instantly a blaring orange light surrounds them most. It was even faster than their moves.

"You don't think I'll let you touch my husband do you?" Orihime frowns and Rukia frowns back and then smiles.

"It'd be easier if you gave up. I'll hold your wrists for a few moments and then they'll probably allow you to go home." Rukia points out with a smile.

"We don't want to do this." Ichigo frowns and then blinks when within a second Yuzu and Karin are surrounded. Yuzu holds onto her daughters hand tightly and Misaki just frowns at the scene. Byakuya appears behind them and bends down before whispering something in Yuzu's ear. She nods once and then he puts one hand over their tightly gripped ones and flash steps further back. Karin glares at him but Yuzu just smiles as an answer.

The light shatters around them and Orihime smiles slowly and then steps a little closer to Uryuu and kisses his cheek. He nods slowly knowing right now there is no point in trying to fight. Rukia and Ichigo hold onto one of their shoulders each and then shake their heads. Karin struggles against Izuru's and Shuhei's grip but eventually huffs and stands still. They both shake their heads and mumble something about being just like her brother.

* * *

><p>They all turn around quickly as Rangiku and Gin appear hand in hand. They look around the scene slowly and then frown. Rangiku squeezed Gin's hand tightly and he smiled lightly which was an odd change from his usual smiling self. Toushiro frowns guessing it has something to do with their daughter who's still in recovery. He let Rangiku take a few weeks off to stay with her. They all stand still and silence seems to be teasing them. All this fuss about getting here and nothing even happens when they do.<p>

"Sorry I'm late." Yachiru chimes skipping to Kenpachi's side with a small smile. She looks around carefully and then frowns. Kaien isn't here yet… Oh spoke to soon. Kaien appears and Yachiru skips to his side with a nervous smile.

"You're late. Don't make it obvious, if they find out we've been helping we're dead." Yachiru hisses and Kaien just grins and nods as if she's told him something funny. He glances at his parents and gulps noticing they already have some of the intruders under control.

"Is that Yachiru?" Orihime staggers looking at the beautiful young woman.

"Yeah, she's grown quite beautifully hasn't she?" Rukia says quietly and Orihime just nods.

"There seems to be a lot of new people and stuff." Uryuu comments as Tomoya appears on the other side of Yachiru. Yachiru smiles at him briefly and he nods.

"Yeah that's Ukitake and Unohanna's son Tomoya with the long black hair and the other with short black hair is Kaien…" Ichigo starts glancing at Rukia who beams at her son proudly.

"Our amazing son!" Rukia says loudly and everyone turns to her slowly. Kaien flushes bright red and Rukia laughs hysterically and leans against Ichigo's shoulder as she laughs. Ichigo smiles awkwardly and then leans down and sighs.

"Shut up you loony." He orders and Rukia laughs more looking up.

"Can't make me." She whispers.

"I'm your Captain." Ichigo reminds her and Rukia winks and grins happily.

"Funny how last night I wasn't allowed to call you Captain. Despite it being a great title, you don't seem to like me trying to seduce you with that name." Rukia says loudly and Ichigo turns as red as his son and glances around quickly to receive a deep glare of Byakuya.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo snarls and Rukia opens her mouth again but is cut off when Ichigo quickly locks his lips against hers. Rukia smiles rubbing her tongue along his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Ok I'll keep quiet now." Rukia smiles standing up straight with an evil smile on her face. Ichigo shakes his head and then clears his throat causing Rukia to grin again.

"Not changed much." Orihime whispers and Rukia shrugs.

"You seem to have changed quite a bit. Got a little protective of Uryuu for a second there." Rukia points out and Orihime smiles.

"Uryuu is the most important man in my life and I'm not willing to lose anyone else. I mean I never see you, Tatsuki or Rangiku anymore do I?" Orihime sighs and Rukia nods.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo murmurs and both Orihime and Uryuu shrug. It felt strangely normal to be having a conversation like this in front of everyone. It was just like old times except this time the opposite people were getting in trouble. Orihime smiles shaking her head slowly knowing this happy conversation can't go on for very long.

"I'm going to warn you now that our reason for coming here is very serious and I'm willing to fight and die for it. When the time comes we will fight to escape and we won't be afraid to fight the two of you if it comes down to it." Orihime says seriously and Ichigo glances at Rukia at the same time she glances at him. They both nod and then Rukia sighs.

"Then know it's our duty to stop you from fighting and so unfortunately we'll have to try and stop you." Rukia explains and Orihime shakes lightly, Rukia frowns feeling the shiver on her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry Captain Yamamoto but why are we here?" Toushiro sighs starting to feel a little bit strange.

"I don't know Captain Hitzugaya. I also was asked to come here so I am oblivious to the reason." Yamamoto sighs looking bored and all the Captains frown at once knowing this situation isn't quite right.

"Oh so none of you have realised it yet? Then please watch as I show you why you're all here!" A voice cackles and a blur appears a few meters in front of Yamamoto. Everyone looks shocked and both Orihime and Uryuu feel their hearts drop and before she can stop Orihime lets out angry yell and in front of Yamamoto's eyes hell brakes loose.


	15. Chapter 15 Love of a Shinigami

Everyone turns around to face the newcomer and at the same time all the Captains and most of the Lieutenants draw their Zanpakuto. Orihime stares at her youngest daughter, the gag around her mouth now lose. There are tear streaks down her face and the figure holding her up seems to be the only way she's standing.

Kaien, Yachiru and Tomoya all stare at the girl and anger seems to fill them all. The girl is only the same age as their friends Hino and Orihime. She looks weak and tired. She's obviously been crying. Kaien frowns but for some reason is filled with a sort of pride. His brilliant little sister befriended this girl and fed her, talked to her and comforted her when she was alone.

"Nemu-Chan!" Orihime screams and in the same instant both her and Uryuu start struggling against Rukia and Ichigo's grip. Karin begins to struggle again and then stops.

"Nemu!" Kusaka yells frantically running past his father in an instant and feeling tears come to his eyes as she looks up and meets his gaze and then simply smiles. She looks down and tears begin to fall from her eyes. They all came to rescue me, she thinks with a smile.

"Hold down the intruder! Keep them still!" Yamamoto orders and in a second Kusaka is dragged further back by Kenpachi.

"Take your hands off my son you bastard!" Karin screeches and Toushiro frowns as Kenpachi just laughs.

"Let him go." Toushiro orders with anger in his tone. Kenpachi stops and turns his head to look at Toushiro with a small grin.

"Why should I?" Kenpachi challenges and Toushiro frowns.

"You see Yachiru as your daughter, correct?" Toushiro points out and Kenpachi nods raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He replies simply.

"If I was holding your daughter you would kill me. Take your hands off my son before I react the same." Toushiro snarls and in shock Kenpachi drops Kusaka's sleeve. Kusaka staggers to his father's side and Toushiro smiles lightly.

"Mum!" Kusaka stammers noticing Karin finally. He blinks as arms wrap around him from behind. He spins around to see Misaki crying behind him.

"You're ok!" Misaki chokes and Kusaka hugs his cousin tightly knowing she probably decided to come and rescue him. Everyone freezes and turns to look at Orihime and Uryuu. They both still struggle against their friend's grips. Orihime's eyes spill over with tears and she frantically kicks and punches behind her at Rukia. Rukia dodges them and Ichigo does the same for Uryuu.

"Nemu-Chan!" Orihime screams and Nemu tips her head and then blinks away the tears falling from her eyes. Her parents both reach their free hands out to her and Nemu frowns feeling tears fill up her eyes again.

"Mummy, daddy?" Nemu whispers and Orihime lets out a sob.

"It's ok baby we're here now. Oh baby everything's going to be fine I promise." Orihime says giving up and falling to her knees in tears. Uryuu stops and drops next to her. He tugs his arm out of Ichigo's grip easily and wraps his arms around his wife and then blinks shocked as tears begin falling down his face.

"Sorry but things aren't going to plan out exactly as you hope." The figure cackles and Yamamoto sighs slamming his Zanpakuto on the ground once.

"Silence! Keep the intruders still! Now Renji Abarai explain this now!" Yamamoto orders and Renji grins evilly. Everyone stands silently as Renji cackles maniacally. All the Captains stand unable to understand the situation properly. What it looked like is simply Renji was the cause of all this and he had Orihime and Uryuu's daughter. Renji stops laughing and grins. He drops Nemu to the ground and she keeps her head down. Misaki grips onto her cousin tighter unable to barely watch. Renji grabs a lock of her brown hair and pulls her head back to look at everyone. She bites down on her lip not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry again.

"You see _head Captain _I'm simply going to use this girl to…" Renji starts.

* * *

><p>"Take your hands of my sister you f*cking bastard!" A voice snarls and Nemu moves her eyes to land on the most beautiful sight she's ever seen. Her big sister stands behind her parents by a few meters with her hair blowing slightly in the wind. Her face is full of determination and her eyes are glistening. Her wrist glints as she raises her hand and smiles.<p>

"Yoshino, you actually came for me." Nemu mumbles as a few tears escape her eyes again.

"Tsuki o bunkatsu suru!" Yoshino whispers meaning 'split the moon.' She grabs one of the top petals on her flower charm and a smile spreads across her face. She pulls back a bow quickly and Yoruichi gapes. The bow gleams white with a clear silver arrow head. Yoshino frowns slightly but still stands proud after unlocking her fourth stage. This particular bow has the ability to pierce through the object and then essentially crumple that persons 'inner gravity' causing that particular part of their body to stop working and begin to hurt immensely.

"Yoshino look out!" Yachiru yelps and Yoshino ducks as the Zanpakuto swings over her head. She spins around and fires at Yumichika. She misses but manages to hit his foot. He tries to take a step forward but instead falls forward and then grabs at his foot in agony.

"Hold her down!" Yamamoto orders and before Yoshino can turn around Momo grabs both of her arms and pushes her onto her knees. She draws her Zanpakuto and holds it against her throat while murmuring Kido to keep her legs still.

"Yoshino!" Kaien yells without thinking and both Yachiru and Tomoya curse at the same time.

"What is the meaning of this? It seems we have another three traitors amongst us!" Yamamoto growls and Yachiru frowns before both Tomoya and her draw their Zanpakuto.

"Truthfully we hoped to stay under cover a little longer but if you wish to harm any of the intruders I will happily lay down my life to protect them!" Yachiru hisses fiercely and Tomoya nods. Kaien smiles and murmurs thanks to both his friends.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep quiet. You two don't have to do this." Kaien frowns.

"Yes we do. Kaien, if Yoshino is important to you then she is important to us." Tomoya smiles and Yamamoto shakes his head giving Ichigo, Rukia, Unohanna, Ukitake and Kenpachi a quick glance and all three of them are gaping.

"Please someone hold them three as well." Yamamoto sighs and Kaien draws his Zanpakuto as they're surrounded by Ukitake, Kenpachi and Byakuya. Byakuya raises an eyebrow at him and Kaien frowns. Fighting with his uncle was going to be difficult.

"Don't even try it Kaien." Byakuya says flatly and Kaien frowns.

"I don't think you understand." Kaien frowns and then looks down and grips the handle of his Zanpakuto.

"Maybe we don't but this is silly. Please Kaien, think about this. Tomoya don't be stupid. Are you really going to try and fight your father?" Ukitake sighs and Tomoya nods his head quickly.

"If I have to. Dad can't you see how messed up this situation is. That little girl is hurt and all these intruders were trying to do is rescue her. If I went missing wouldn't you look for me?" Tomoya replies slightly pleading.

"We'd look for you every day. We'd fight to save you until we couldn't anymore." Unohanna says putting a hand on Ukitake's shoulder. She smiles at her son warmly and then grabs the tip of his Zanpakuto. She moves it away gently and then smiles again. "It's ok Tomoya, you're fighting for what's right. Please come with me."

"Go Tomoya." Yachiru orders. "Don't fight your parents like this. They understand, two of us can still fight." Yachiru smiles winking at Kaien. Kaien blinks and Yachiru growls putting force on her Zanpakuto as Kenpachi's blade crosses hers. She smiles at him sweetly knowing her father would happily fight and she would too. Maybe this was the best way to deal with this.

"Wait Kenpachi. There is an easier way." Byakuya sighs and then simply looks back at Momo. "You don't give up and Lieutenant Hinamori will be ordered to slice her throat." Kaien drops his mouth open and looks up at Yoshino who shakes her head.

"Don't you dare give up to save me!" Yoshino screams. "As long as Nemu's safe I don't care anymore about myself." She begs but as she does Kaien drops his Zanpakuto to the ground.

"Kaien…" Yachiru whispers and then pulls back her Zanpakuto and puts it away with a sigh.

"Wait Kaien please. I'm begging you to help my sister. I don't care what happens to me just please…" Yoshino pleads helplessly.

"So it's Yoshino Ishida huh? You know mum and dad used to tell me all about your parents and how great they were. I never forgot that name." Kaien smiles at her. "Maybe it's selfish of me but I'd rather die than let you get hurt. I'm fed up of being this Prince. I want to just live a normal life. I want to live a normal life with you because there's no easier way to put this…"

"Kaien don't." Yoshino whispers and he puts both his hands in the air and smiles.

"I love you Yoshino Ishida! You're the thing I've been waiting for in this life and I wouldn't ask for anyone or anything else! I'll happily die knowing I tried to help someone so amazing so don't beg me to keep fighting…" Kaien yells the first sentence and then slowly calms his tone down. He drops to his knees and blinks at the ground as tears start to appear on the dust rock. He looks up as Byakuya puts a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Now we've got you three sorted let's continue with our conversation, Renji Abarai." Yamamoto frowns. "What is the meaning of taking this girl?"<p>

"Oh you'd be amazed. This girl is truly brilliant. Who would've known a Quincy and a human could make such an incredible child. This girl holds brilliant powers." Renji grins looking down at Nemu who frowns. "You see Yamamoto with her help I wish to challenge you to a fight to the death. This girl will truly ensure my victory with her gifts." Renji cackles.

"What if I refuse?" Nemu asks quietly.

"What?" Renji snarls.

"What if I refuse to help you? You have hurt all my family and friends, so many people are going to suffer because of what you have done and what you want me to do." Nemu says louder so everyone can hear. "I refuse to do anything you tell me to and quite honestly I'm fed up."

"Fed up?" Renji hisses and then laughs. "How so?"

"I'm fed up with this place. I want to go home with my family and friends. I want you to leave them alone. I want you to stop treating me like a little girl. I am fifteen years old and I know what's right and wrong. I know for a fact that these other people aren't bad people." Nemu smiles lightly. "I think my parents were worried about how we'd view Shinigami. You were going to execute my mum's best friend. My dad lost his powers for a while because of these people but don't think I haven't been learning things."

"What are you blabbering about?" Renji snarls.

"I know the Captain Kuchiki was struggling against a promise and love but in the end he saved Rukia. I know how the woman I was named after gave my dad a cure to a poison that would have killed him. I know Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui helped to save Rukia as well as Kenpachi, Toushiro, Rangiku and Yachiru." Nemu smiles. "I know really I'm surrounded by amazing people who actually care a lot about my parents and so I can't hurt any of them. I won't hurt any of them for you sick plan." Nemu growls.

"Nemu?" Kusaka whispers and Misaki blinks at her friend. She has become stronger than before.

"You don't have a choice." Renji whispers in her ear and he smiles wickedly. "Don't you remember two people kidnapped you? If you don't help me it's simple…" Nemu blinks and looks around frantically before her eyes land on Yoshino. "I'll give the signal to kill your sister."


	16. Chapter 16 Own Reasons

Nemu blinks feeling her heart race as she stares at Momo. Her Zanpakuto already at Yoshino's throat. One false move and her sister would be dead in an instant. Renji cackles and then draws his Zanpakuto. He tugs on Nemu's hair shaking her out of her trance and then aims his Zanpakuto at Yamamoto.

"Let's do this." Renji cackles.

"Stupid child. I'll deal with you quickly." Yamamoto frowns drawing his own Zanpakuto. Renji smiles wickedly.

"Ok girl you know what to do. Take away his spiritual pressure and if things start to go bad you're going to have to kill him." Renji tells Nemu and she slowly nods. Yoshino blinks watching her sister and then frowns, something wasn't right here. Nemu looks at Yamamoto and then takes in a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers almost too lightly for anyone to hear before she stares at Yamamoto with determination in her eyes.

"Get on with it." Renji hisses

"Seirei no kuchiku-kan!" Nemu whispers and Yoshino stares in amazement as Nemu starts to dim the spiritual pressure of Yamamoto. Orihime and Uryuu stare at their daughter confused and Orihime notices everyone seems to be staring at Nemu. Nemu ignores the stares and concentrates harder feeling the power starting to shudder under the pressure.

"Nemu stop this you idiot!" Yoshino screams angrily.

"Shut up Yoshino. I have to do this." Nemu yells back with a small smile. She never told her parents or Yoshino the full potential she held. She could feel it all the time but she was scared to use it. Now she had to either way. It may take time but she had time right now.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto frowns and then looks at his Zanpakuto expecting it to send fire shooting around them. His eyes open wide as his Zanpakuto's blade just glows red and then sets on fire but doesn't spread at all. The Captains watch bewildered at was is happening before them. Yamamoto couldn't release his Zanpakuto.<p>

The Captains all switch their gaze to the girl and Byakuya frowns. If he concentrates really hard he can feel her spiritual pressure beginning to blaze up steadily. At the same time Yamamoto's seems to be fading dimly. The Captains watch as Renji let's go of the girl and steps around her to face Yamamoto with his Zanpakuto drawn already.

"Now fight me on even term old man!" Renji cackles flash stepping forward and swinging Zabimaru around his head.

"Foolish to think you can still win." Yamamoto frowns blocks the attack with his own blade. Renji draws back and then slices forward again. Yamamoto flash steps away and then blinks as Renji appears behind him and lunges forward. He narrowly misses and Renji grins feeling the power fading from Yamamoto.

"Still win? Old man you don't stand a chance." Renji cackles lunging forward and catching Yamamoto's arm. Kenpachi, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Gin and Ikkaku prepare themselves to attack Renji.

"Stand your ground. I can handle the child." Yamamoto orders and he glances around at the Captains giving them a warning look. He then looks to Nemu as she kneels down looking at the ground with her fists clenched tightly. Yamamoto dodges another attack from Renji and then flash steps towards Nemu. He swipes down near her and she looks up in time to stand up quickly and stumble to the side. For a second her concentration wavers and Yamamoto gains back some power.

"I wouldn't turn your back on me!" Renji snarls and Yamamoto turns and slices forward slashing Renji lightly across the chest. Renji grits his teeth and growls angrily.

* * *

><p>Kaien watches the fight feeling his uncle's strong hand on his shoulder. He looks past the fight at the guy a little younger then himself and the girl in his arms. Kaien frowns knowing he should know these people, he should have known his cousins before now. He never understood why his dad never took him and Hino to visit Aunty Karin and Aunty Yuzu but it was just one of those things Kaien dealt with. He always hoped he'd meet them one day. He glances at Yoshino and smiles lightly. Seeing her sister seemed to bring a certain shine to her eyes which he hadn't seen before. She looked more alive, she'd found what she came here for.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nemu-Chan is helping him?" Misaki asks.<p>

"She must have her own reasons Misaki." Kusaka tries to convince her but he himself is a little confused. Nemu had no good reason to do this did she?

"So that's uncle Ichigo huh?" Misaki says gesturing towards the orange haired Captain.

"I guess so. I've been told a lot about him." Kusaka admits.

"Me too." Misaki smiles. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want Nemu-Chan to get hurt."

"I know." Kusaka assures her.

"But there's nothing we can do is there?" She sighs.

"No there's nothing we can do right now." Kusaka sighs in agreement but then shrugs. "Things will be ok. As you can see there are a lot of people on our side."

"Yeah there are." Misaki notices and then grins. "So we'll win in the end right?" Kusaka just nods not knowing how to truthfully answer his cousin this time.

* * *

><p>Orihime stares at her daughter, her tears have now dried up and instead her fists are clenched tightly. Uryuu's arms are around her shoulder and waist tightly. She leans against him knowing that she had to think of something. Something had to change or Nemu could get even more hurt.<p>

"There must be something we can do." Orihime hisses. "I feel so helpless Uryuu."

"Everything will be ok." Uryuu whispers and for the first time Orihime can't tell if he's lying or not.

"I hope so. If anything happens to Yoshino or Nemu…" Orihime stammers.

"I won't let anything happen to them." Uryuu promises and Orihime glances up at him and smiles. He was telling the truth for sure this time.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto takes in a deep breath with his arm and one of his legs now bleeding at a constant rate. Renji also had bad wounds on his arms and a basic wound on his chest. Yamamoto for some reason can barely think. It's like all his energy is being taken away. No for sure it was being taken away, he could feel his spiritual pressure being drained away slowly and he knew that Nemu was the one doing it. He frowns knowing if things don't change he'll have to take out her.<p>

"Don't lose concentration." Renji snarls swinging Zabimaru around because he had now released it. Yamamoto on the other hand could only set his blade alight but couldn't cause any real damage with that level and he knew it. Yamamoto dodges Zabimaru narrowly over and over but Renji just grins evilly not getting significantly weaker. The only good thing was he hadn't decided to use Bankai yet.

"Why do you want to defeat me Renji Abarai?" Yamamoto wonders while blocking Renji's blade again.

"I couldn't defeat Captain Kuchiki. Even using this girl I would definitely be attacked by Rukia and probably Ichigo and Kaien too but this way I can surpass him and defeat you." Renji cackles.

"You can't have done this all alone though." Yamamoto suggests and Renji shrugs.

"My accomplice would rather stay silent but there's a lot in it for them too." Renji grins swinging Zabimaru around again for Yamamoto to dodge it narrowly. His power was still decreasing and both he and Renji knew it. The quicker he defeated Renji the more power he would have. The longer he left it the weaker he will become. Renji takes in a deep breath, his breathing slightly quicker but still slower than Yamamoto's.

* * *

><p>Yoshino watches as drops of sweat begin to form on her sister's forehead. This wasn't good for her. This man was so strong and yet Nemu was trying to absorb his spiritual pressure to help the bad guy in all this. It didn't make sense at all. Yoshino would have found a way to help her, or their parents would have. Nemu didn't have to do this. The longer she kept this up the more in danger she became. By now she must be trying really hard to keep her concentration up. She could pass out again and maybe won't wake up this time.<p>

"Just a little longer. I can keep this up if I try." Nemu murmurs to herself and then digs her nails into her palm. She had to keep this up for the sake of everyone. They might think she's crazy now but she needs to do this for them.

"Nemu stop it!" Kusaka yells seeing her become weaker by the minute. Nemu looks up at him and shakes her head weakly.

"I can't." She murmurs.

"Stop it Nemu-Chan! You'll hurt yourself!" Misaki begs. "You can stop now Nemu-Chan. Everything will be ok either way. We'll get you home but you have to stop." Nemu shakes her head again knowing they don't know about the woman holding Yoshino. If she stopped now everything about her plan would be destroyed and Yoshino would be killed.

"Why won't she stop?" Kusaka hisses angrily and he glances at Yoshino who just stares at her sister horrified.

"Kusaka what's she doing? Explain this power she has." Toushiro demands and Kusaka sighs.

"Nemu has the ability to take the spiritual pressure or even life off people. The last time she tried really hard to kill a hollow on her own she was unconscious for a few days." Kusaka explains. "That man is very powerful and she is trying too hard, she'll end up killing herself if she doesn't stop soon."

"Why won't she stop?" Toushiro asks cautiously.

"I don't know but I need you to make me a promise dad." Kusaka smiles softly. "If she doesn't stop soon I'm going to stop her myself and I need you to make sure no one stops me." Kusaka looks at his dad and Toushiro nods slowly.

"I promise that if it comes to that I'll not let anyone stand in your way." Toushiro promises feeling this girl is very important to his son and more importantly she seems to be important to Karin too.

Toushiro glances at Karin and then blinks to see her looking at him carefully. She frowns slightly and flushes red when his eyes meet hers and he automatically smiles. She glares at him for a second and then seems to give in and smiles back gently. His heart flutters and Karin sticks out her tongue. Toushiro responds by turning red causing her to grin widely and then sigh. She turns back to the fight but Toushiro watches her for a few seconds longer.

"This will be over soon enough and I will prove I am stronger then you all!" Renji snarls slashing forward quickly. Yamamoto deflects each attack as quickly as possible and then pushes Renji back. Renji frowns and then Yamamoto shakes his head.

"Not now I understand how to end this." Yamamoto sighs and then in a second flash steps towards Nemu. She looks at the man standing a few meters away from her with wide eyes noticing she can't even move her body. She watches as he raises his sword ready to attack her.

* * *

><p>Orihime blinks and then realises what's happening and staggers to her feet. Uryuu jumps up after her but Rukia and Ichigo grab them both as Orihime lets out a pained scream. Yoshino chokes and then screams her sister's name at the same time as Kusaka and Misaki. Kusaka lets go of Misaki and draws his Zanpakuto as the blade begins to fall towards Nemu. She is unable to shut her eyes they're so focused on the blade. She chokes on the air around her hearing the screams and understanding the circumstances she's got herself into now. It seemed simple really, destroy her and the man would regain his power slowly. She tries to move but just stares as the blade begins to fly towards her with a shot of fire. She blinks as a blur of colour appears between her and the fire and she takes in a rush of air as the person opens their mouth and draws their Zanpakuto.<p>

"Light up Shungo Tenshi!"


	17. Chapter 17 Tenshi

Nemu blinks in shock as blinding bright white light fills the space between herself and the fire. It starts to fade and she blinks up at an angry face. Her brown hair blows in the surge of power and the piece between her eyes is brushing across her left eye. She holds her Zanpakuto in both her hands and her anger turns to a small smile as she looks at Nemu over her shoulder.

"Hino-Chan." Nemu whispers and Hino smiles.

"Told you I'd help if I could." Hino winks and then turns forward again with a small smile. Her smile turns into a grin as she realises it worked. In front of her is stood the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. As the light fades she can see it clearly and so can everyone else.

The girl is around Hino's age with sparkling silver eyes on her slender face with adorable features. Black lashes surround her eyes creating a curvy thick layer of black against her pale skin. Her hair is pure white and is pulled back into a wavy pony tail which hangs over one of her shoulders in small curls. She is dressed in a long sleeved white top with a thin gold band at the end of each sleeve. She is also wearing a white skirt with a gold rim and her pale feet are bare. The thing which makes her even more incredible are the beautiful white wings sprouting for her back.

"We did it." Hino smiles and then looks down at her Zanpakuto to find it's changed. It's blade in now pure with and its hilt gold with a long white ribbon spiralling off the end.

"What is this?" Renji snarls as everyone stares at the two new arrivals. One being the well Known Hino Kurosaki but the other with her pale skin and white hair is completely new. The only thing they recognise is she's carrying the same Zanpakuto as Hino and together they've blocked Yamamoto's attack on Nemu.

"Hino what are you doing?" Rukia croaks glancing up at Ichigo who stares at his daughter in astonishment.

"I have a lot of friends in the Soul Society. Orihime, Yachiru, Tomoya and Kaien." Hino whispers and then looks up and glares at Yamamoto and Renji. "Yoshino-San is my friend now and most importantly Hino-Chan is my friend!" She yells. "How dare you try and use her for your sick plan and how dare you, Head Captain, raise your sword to her."

"Hino?" Kaien frowns noting most of the Captains blink in astonishment.

"My friends joined and decided to fight for Nemu-Chan. Now it's my turn. I will defeat both of you if I must but for certain I will protect Nemu-Chan!" Hino screams angrily glancing at the girl to her left who smiles politely at Hino.

"Explain what this thing is?" Yamamoto says gesturing towards the girl. Hino frowns and the girl blinks and looks down slightly embarrassed.

"My Zanpakuto is called Tenshi. Tenshi as you all know means angel. My release is simply, light up Tenshi but I figured a while ago." Hino admits with a small smile. "I have two releases. The second is called Shungo Tenshi with the same command as before. This means guardian angel and its idea is simple."

"I don't understand how this is answering my question." Yamamoto frowns and Hino sighs and shakes her head. She stands up and the girl cautiously relaxes too with a quick glance at Hino who just smiles at the girl.

"My Zanpakuto also comes in a pair you see. Just like Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. The difference is I also receive a partner. Well more like an angel." Hino smiles. "This incredible girl here is called Tenshi and she is my Zanpakuto spirit."

"That's impossible." Komamura frowns. "You can't just expect your Zanpakuto spirit to appear like this. They're not meant to." He assures Hino but Hino just shakes her head.

"Please prove it to them." Hino sighs and looks at Tenshi who smiles lightly and nods.

"My name is Tenshi. I am here to fight by Hino-San's side for she is my partner and my home. She looks after me in my other state and I can finally repay her." Tenshi smiles. "My ability with the first command is to simply glow but that command gives me intense defence ability and allows my blade to be stronger and hold off attacks easier. However with my second release I, myself, am summoned to fight by Hino-San's side and protect her at all cost. My name states that I am an angel after all."

"Incredible." Yamamoto murmurs and Tenshi frowns and looks between Yamamoto and Renji as Hino did earlier.

"If you wish to continue this battle no simply that you may not use Nemu-Chan any longer and you cannot harm Hino-San." Tenshi finishes coldly and Hino nods and smiles lightly.

"It's ok Tenshi, you can step back now." Hino smiles and Tenshi looks over her shoulder and then smiles at Hino slowly. Hino's smile fades and she opens her mouth as Renji flings Zabimaru towards Tenshi angrily. Tenshi frowns and spins around while raising her Zanpakuto to block the blade. She takes one foot back and leans back before pushing forward hard and sending the blade flying back.

"Bitch! I'll defeat you and the old man. I don't need that brat anymore anyway so I might as well kill her." Renji snarls and Yamamoto frowns.

"I still don't have enough energy to fight fully. I know how to get that energy back. I ask you to withdraw now or I will not stop to worry about who you are." Yamamoto warns looking at Hino.

"What does that mean? Ichigo what does he mean?" Rukia blinks desperately looking up at Ichigo and then back to her daughter. She looks at Kaien and sees the colour drain out of his face.

"I won't let you hurt Nemu-Chan!" Hino screams and then flash steps to Tenshi's side with her Zanpakuto drawn and ready to fight. She gulps knowing she can't win this but any extra time she buys for someone to reach Nemu is enough in her opinion. Yamamoto sighs and then frowns.

"Very well." He snarls flash stepping forward at the same time Renji swings Zabimaru towards them. Yamamoto appears in front of Hino and she raises her Zanpakuto to block the attack when Tenshi jumps in front of her and pushes her back. Tenshi blocks the attack with her own blade and then kicks to the side. With a wince her foot blocks the blade and she pushes it back with effort. Yamamoto frowns down at her and she glares up at him and then moves back allowing the blades to slide past each other leaving them glaring at each other.

"Tenshi!" Hino screams and Tenshi smiles and looks over her shoulder.

"I'll protect Hino-San no matter what. Our job is to lend you our power and you need my power now." Tenshi smiles and Hino steps to her side with a grin.

"Then let's fight together." Hino suggests and Tenshi smiles sweetly and nods.

"If that's what Hino-San wants." Tenshi says and they both cross their blades and block Zabimaru as it shoots towards Nemu. Nemu watches as the two girls together push the blade back and in a minute the fight turns from two sides to three. Nemu watches Renji and frowns, she could make her plan work if she tried really hard. She stares at him and then glances at Yamamoto. She closes her eyes and concentrates hard feeling both their spiritual pressure begin to slowly seep towards her.

* * *

><p>"Duck!" Hino orders and Tenshi crouches as another blade soars over her head. Hino pushes her own blade against it and grits her teeth as she pushes it back.<p>

"Ichigo make them stop!" Rukia screams grabbing on Ichigo's arm frantically. "Ichigo listen to me!"

"I am listening Rukia! There's nothing I can do. You know I can't do anything right now. You need me here!" Ichigo snarls and Rukia stares up at him and then falls against him with tears falling from her eyes. Ichigo hugs her tightly and strokes her hair. She pulls away and turns around and then frowns.

"Nii-Sama please help her!" Rukia begs braking into a run towards Byakuya. She blinks as a blade cuts across her path. She turns her head to see Renji glaring at her.

"DON'T MOVE RUKIA!" Renji snarls angrily and Rukia frowns and then grabs the handle of Sode No Shirayuki angrily.

"You bastard! How dare either of you raise a blade against my daughter!" Rukia snarls and is about to move when beams of yellow shoot into her and pin her to the spot. She frowns and looks up to see Hino gasping with her hand out stretched towards her.

"Please mum, don't try and help me. I have to do this. You don't have to protect me all the time." Hino snarls but Rukia shudders as a blade slashes across her daughter's cheek and spurts blood across the floor. Hino winces and Tenshi immediately appears next to her and presses her pale hand to Hino's cheek.

"Hino-San you got hurt!" Tenshi frowns and Hino blinks and then looks at Tenshi with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much." Hino smiles. "Don't protect me anymore. I'm ordering you to protect Nemu instead."

"But…" Tenshi starts.

"No Tenshi. I order you to protect Nemu at any cost." Hino snarls and in a blink of an eye Tenshi disappears and blocks a shot of fire from hitting Nemu. She sighs sadly but nods understanding the orders she has to follow.

"I'm fed up with this! I'll end it quicker for the both of you!" Renji snarls waving Zabimaru around hysterically. Hino dodges the blade each time it swings round and Yamamoto pushes it away. Hino takes in a deep breath knowing without Tenshi she isn't very strong at all and no match for Head Captain or Renji at all. She is only fifteen and hasn't yet had much practise in fighting. She hasn't even been placed in a Squad but just borrowed her mum's old uniform because it was more comfortable. She dodges again and then flash steps forward holding Tenshi's handle tightly. Tenshi watches nervously torn between her orders or actually helping Hino. Hino swings her blade around and manages to scratch Renji with the tip of her blade before she groans and is flung back violently. She lands on the ground and skids to a stop crouched down with blood falling down her face and arm.

"Stupid child! You may be the daughter of the famous Ichigo Kurosaki but it's clear you haven't gained any of his skill. You're just pushing yourself to look stronger because you don't want to let them down!" Renji snarls and then laughs wickedly through gasping breaths. "It's pathetic the way you use that Zanpakuto as if you actually know how to wield it."

"She does know how to use me!" Tenshi yells. "Hino is stronger then you'll ever be! She will achieve so much with my help and you and your pathetic excuse for a Zanpakuto will never amount to the power we have yet to gain!"

"How dare you!" Renji growls flinging Zabimaru towards Tenshi who slashes her blade forward and knocks the tip of his blade. She takes a few steps forward and manages to push the blade back.

"You think you're strong because you achieved Bankai but I assure you Hino's Bankai is much greater than yours! Her father may be the famous Ichigo Kurosaki and her mother Rukia Kuchiki but they should be proud of Hino-San!" Tenshi snarls through gritted teeth. "I know I am. I never want to serve anyone but her because Hino-San is incredible and I know if you lived to see it then you would be amazed but you see…" Tenshi grins. "This is only a distraction so Hino can finish you off!" Renji frowns and turns his head to see Hino running at him with her Zanpakuto already held steady in front of her, ready to slice through his skin.

"Nice try but maybe you forgot I also have an accomplice!" Renji laughs and everyone turns their heads as Rukia lets out a scream and Yoshino stumbles, no longer being held down.

"Hino-San!" Tenshi screams as the blade slices through her back and reappears through her stomach dripping with blood. Hino inhales and then chokes on the air and slowly drops her Zanpakuto. Momo grins wickedly and Kaien grabs his Zanpakuto again running towards his sister.

"Hino! Hino-Chan answer me!" Kaien screams.

"Oni-San?" Hino chokes as the blade is pulled back through her. She drops to her knees and then crumples onto the floor. Yachiru and Tomoya start running towards her and Rukia breaks out into frantic screams at the same time that Ichigo drops to his knees in shock. Orihime turns around and automatically begins to cry again. She stumbles to her feet and runs towards Hino who lays on the ground breathing heavily.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kaien screams lunging at Momo who dodges with a small smile playing on her lips.

"As if you could." She cackles.

_Bitch deserves to die. Better just give in for a while, I'll finish them off with you. _A hissing voice growls and Kaien blinks as tears fall from his eyes.

"Trust me we can!" Kaien snarls as the white mask starts crawling across his face.


	18. Chapter 18 Anger in Failure

The mask solidifies over his face. The pure white colour curves around his mouth in two sharp half crescent moons. Along the right side of the mask is a thick red line which becomes thinner at the top. Next to it is a thick black line following the same pattern. Kaien screams angrily swinging his Zanpakuto forward. Momo dodges it narrowly and then uses her Zanpakuto with a gasp to block another attack. She yelps as she flies through the air quickly. She stabs her blade into the ground and jolts to a stop. She blinks and yanks her Zanpakuto behind her as Kaien appears and attacks again.

"What is that mask?" Momo screeches angrily and Kaien laughs.

"We're partners now!" He cackles lunging forward. "He was so easy to give in. You angered him enough for him to finally accept me."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo stammers and Kaien spins around and grins at him, his eyes now black and staring through the mask evilly.

"Oh so daddy wasn't aware the powers his son possesses. You thought well but the Prince isn't as strong as the King. He got so angry. I could feel it rising inside him. So dark and delicious!" Kaien chuckles. "He knows with my help we can defeat the one who hurt Hino and so he gave in."

"Kaien cut it out! Stop this, I know it's hard but you've got to keep fighting!" Ichigo demands and Kaien sighs before turning around and blocking a surprise attack from Momo. He flings her back and she drops to the floor.

"Devour Akuma!" Kaien chuckles and a screeching noise scrapes along his blade changing it black with silver engravings of flames. Kaien smiles and then flings his Zanpakuto forward towards Momo. She screams as a black cloud swirls off the blade and wraps around her arms and legs.

"What's going on?" She screams and then looks horrified as a gash appears on her arm.

"Akuma's ability is to devour its enemies. The moment it gets hold of you it will begin to tear you apart. It takes usually around ten seconds for the devouring to begin but with my help it takes only a short while." Kaien sighs and Momo screams as another few gashes appear across her body.

"Renji help me!" She screams as a gash appears across her face and blood splatters across the floor.

"You can't help her. If anyone tries Akuma can begin to devour them too." Kaien says simply. He grins. "Well this is ending quicker than I thought." He cackles as Momo falls to her knees with blood dripping from her. She tips her head and looks pleadingly at Toushiro who stares at her in horror. She glares as Kusaka puts a hand on his father's shoulder and Toushiro looks away easily.

"You bastard! All of you are unwilling to help me?" She snarls. "Kira are you unable to help me?"

"I'm afraid that I can't help you Momo. By orders from my Captain I must stay by his side." Kira sighs glancing at Gin who just watches with a look of disgust on his face. Rangiku clings to him tightly with half her face buried in his chest.

"How is this possible? You're just a child!" Momo cries switching her glare back to Kaien.

"You dared to harm his sister. You may not understand that Zanpakuto spirits feel what their wielder feels and in the same way I can feel what Kaien feels. Never have I felt so much pain and anger before." Kaien frowns. "I don't have any feelings for the young girl but I don't want my world destroyed because of you!"

"You bastard!" Momo screeches but cuts off with a scream as she falls to the ground in a bloody heap. The black cloud disperses back to the blade and Kaien frowns.

"So you're next?" Kaien grins looking at Renji who stares back horrified. Kaien grins holding his Zanpakuto out in front of him. "Shame you have to die in the same way. It's lost the fun factor of it!" Kaien yells angrily. He blinks and spins around to block an attack. He freezes and stares into her deep blue eyes and the gleaming blue blade in her shaking hands.

* * *

><p>"You're not Kaien! I want him back!" Yoshino growls jumping back and crouching down. Kaien wavers and starts to stagger forward.<p>

"No, not her!" He yells, his voice losing its angry tone for a second. "She started this! I'm in control now!" He screeches with the same hissing voice of his hollow and Yoshino takes in a deep breath before they both begin to run at each other.

She slashes forward while dodging his blade. He appears behind her and she spins around quickly and jumps back receiving a cut on her right cheek. She winces and raises her blade to block another attack and then pulls back. Kaien lunges forward and Yoshino ducks under the blade and then swings her own blade round. He jumps over it and shakes his head with a grin.

"It'll be fun to kill you." He cackles. Yoshino frowns and then grins back.

"I won't let you have him!" She swears and Kaien again wavers for a second as a flash of amber appears in his eyes. Yoshino stops noticing the flash and then grits her teeth as her arm is sliced when she jumps away from an attack. Kaien smiles wickedly again and appears behind her. She turns and blocks the attack and they both push on their blades causing them to draw closer to each other. Their face only inches apart Yoshino grits her teeth and glares at him while Kaien just grins back with black hollow eyes.

"You should have seen it when he met you. Everything seemed to slow down and the world was filled with light. It was strange it that world but it was even stranger when you kissed him. You would not believe the amount of cherry blossoms that appeared when you kissed his cheek." Kaien growls and Yoshino frowns and then kicks forward. Kaien frowns and Yoshino steps back and then glares at him.

"I know he's still in there and I want him back! I don't care if you think you're stronger because Kaien is, well he's-he's you see the thing is…" Yoshino stumbles on her words and then sighs. "Kaien is very important to me. He makes me stronger and I want to fight for him. Kaien Kurosaki is the best thing that's happened to me and together we can do anything. I know together we can defeat you and get Kaien back!" Yoshino declares readying her glowing blade.

"Shame it won't last long." Kaien snarls. He raises his Zanpakuto and grins.

"Kaien don't do it! You don't want to do this!" Yachiru screams and Yoshino frowns.

"Stop!" Kaien yells in a softer voice but then his grin reforms. "Devour Akuma!" He growls and the black smoke appears again and shoots towards Yoshino. She stands frozen as it wraps around her body and tingles against her skin. She winces and looks down as a gash appears on her arm. She presses her other hand against it and glares at him but doesn't move. Her eyes change softer and she starts to walk forward slowly but then stops when blood spurts from her leg. She shivers once and then smiles at him.

"I hope you understand now." She smiles softly. "I'm willing to die for you Kaien. You better remember this! When you regain control know this… Someone was willing to die for you by your own hand!" Yoshino screams and then blinks and turns her head as Nemu staggers to her feet.

* * *

><p>Nemu shivers on the spot and looks from Hino on the ground with her mother leaning over her and talking to her gently, to her sister stood being cut apart. She frowns and then stands up straight and puts her hands behind her back. She clenches her fists and spiritual pressure begins to build up and swirl around her slowly causing her hair to blow gently.<p>

"I'm sorry it took me so long to show this to you." Nemu frowns. "You see I realised that every time I used my gift I took away some of their spiritual pressure and kept it. Now I'll show you all what happens when I consume a lot of spiritual pressure at once."

"Nemu-Chan?" Misaki whispers and Nemu frowns.

"You're going to regret hurting the people I care about!" She screams and then lets her arms drop to her sides. In the same instant spiritual pressure bursts around her sends the floor shaking underneath them. She looks up and then shifts her gaze to Renji. He flies back with a yelps and then she lifts her hand and turns to her sister. She reaches out towards Yoshino with her hand and then knocks her hand to the side and Kaien blinks as the smoke around Yoshino disappears. She looks at Kaien and pushes both hands in his direction. She forces her fists together and Kaien flings back with a jolt.

"Nemu-Chan?" Orihime gasps struggling to get to her feet.

"Now I'm going to show you bastards what happens when you kidnap the daughter of a Quincy and an incredible woman!" Nemu screeches and turns around. She runs towards Renji and before he can even blink she slams a fist into his chest sending him crashing into the floor. The rocks under him shatter and rise in the tornado of spiritual pressure surrounding the girl. She lifts her fist again and then as she begins to bring her fist down she stops and staggers back. She grasps at her chest and moves back to the spot she was before. She drops to her knees with rasping breaths. Kusaka stumbles forward and then falls to his knees with the amount of pressure around her.

"Nemu-Chan!" Kusaka calls and she blinks barely able to hear the sound.

"It's too much spiritual pressure for her body to use at once." Rukia whispers and then glances to the side as Orihime staggers to her feet and both her and Uryuu begin staggering towards their daughter.

"Stop now Nemu-Chan!" Orihime yells softly.

"Nemu-Chan!" Kusaka yells with a worried tone and she looks up as he falls to the ground. She blinks allowing tears to fall from her eyes and then begins to sob with pain running along her body.

"Kusaka-Kun I can't make it stop!" Nemu screams desperately and Kusaka frowns and then tries to move his arms to find them paralysed. He blinks and looks at his friend crying on her knees with her fists clenched tightly.

"Nemu-Chan you're not alone anymore!" Kusaka yells to her and she looks into his icy eyes and blinks more tears onto the ground.

"Kusaka-Kun…" She whispers and Kusaka frowns. He clenches his fists and then begins to force his right arm to move. He grits his teeth and pushes his shaking arm forward towards her. She blinks at it and he smiles while wincing with the pressure battling against his own force.

"Nemu-Chan take my hand." Kusaka pleads and Nemu looks at the shaking gingerly. She glances back to him and more tears fall out of her eyes as she notices the pain in his eyes.

"Kusaka-Kun!" She screams and flings her hand forward. He grabs onto it and then closes his eyes tightly as the spiritual pressure seems to explode and then disappear. He opens his eyes and Nemu stares at him in shock. He crawls forward with her hand still in his and strokes her cheek with his other hand gently. She blinks once and then falls forward into his arms.

"Nemu-Chan?" Kusaka says gently turning over her in his arms. She clasps his hand tightly and looks up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"I did it. I saved Yoshino." She sighs and then smiles. "Kusaka-Kun…" She mumbles and then her eyes close and she falls limp in his arms. He stares at her for a second and then blinks as tears begin to fall onto her face. He wraps his arms around her tightly and begins to sob.

"Nemu-Chan, Nemu-Chan wake up." He whispers pleadingly as Orihime and Uryuu look up from their tight embrace. Orihime breaks into tears as she stumbles over to her daughter and then falls to her knees. Uryuu wraps his arms around her tightly as tears fall from his eyes slowly.

"No, not my baby, please!" Orihime cries.

"Orihime-San…" Rukia whispers and then blinks and runs over to Hino. Tenshi is leaning over her crying silently. Rukia falls to her knees and scoops her daughter into her arms. Hino blinks up at her and begins to cry.

"Does it hurt that much? You're going to be fine Hino, I promise." Rukia chokes.

"It hurts a lot. I don't want this. I don't want Nemu-Chan to leave me now!" Hino cries breaking into sobs in her mother's arms.

Yoshino drops to her knees and begins to sob lightly. She blinks when two hands squeeze her shoulders lightly. She looks either side to see Yachiru and Tomoya. They both look at her sadly and she pulls away from them and stands up. She runs forward towards Kaien and then stops in front of him and stares into his black eyes. He stares back and then blinks as she reaches up and grabs the edge of the mask and then yanks it away from his face. It shatters in her hands and Kaien blinks a few times as his eyes turn amber again. Yoshino looks at him and then falls forward into him and lets out a pained cry.

"Nemu-Chan!" She screams angrily knowing she failed. She couldn't save her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone :)<strong>

**We're at another cliffhanger... sorry to do this to you :(**

**I hope your all enjoying the sequel and I hope you all like teh Zanpakuto abilities for Hino and Kaien.**

**I also hope you like Yoshino and Nemu's abilities.**

**Thanks for reading this far and giving me so much support :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to writing the next one that'll be updated tomorrow :D**

**Holly**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19 Returning What She Took

Everyone seemed to watch what just happened in shock and now all of them were slowly drifting out of it to the sound of cries and sobs all around. Misaki staggers forward and then drops to the floor by Kusaka's side and takes a swift look at the still body in his arms. She looks down and closes her eyes to try and prevent the tears from falling to the ground, unfortunately it doesn't seem to work.

* * *

><p>Yachiru and Tomoya stand frozen watching as Kaien holds Yoshino gently. She cries and grips onto him helplessly. He blinks down at her and then looks up. He can't help but feel disgusted. He hurt her and she was willing to die for him. Yoshino pulls away still crying and then walks out of his arms and walks over to where her parents, Kusaka and Misaki are. She stops behind her parents and sniffs up.<p>

"I'm so sorry." Yoshino whispers and Orihime pulls away from Uryuu's tight grip and they both look up at her with streaming eyes. Orihime lets out another sob and then they both stand up and throw their arms around her.

"Thank God you're safe. You're so brave, so brave baby." Orihime murmurs and Yoshino begins to sob in their arms. She failed, she let Nemu… She did all this and yet they loved her so much. They still took her into their arms as if she was so perfect.

* * *

><p>"Hino-San tell me what to do." Tenshi begs. "Tell me to help you or go away. Tell me to do something helpful, please!" Tenshi shivers and Hino blinks at her.<p>

"Wait by my side as a friend until I want you to leave." Hino whispers and Tenshi brakes into sobs and nods quickly.

"If that's what you want Hino-San I'll do anything. Hino-San is so amazing that I don't deserve to be her friend." Tenshi murmurs through sobs.

"Stupid angel, you saved me remember?" Hino laughs and then cuts off and grits her teeth. Rukia shivers and then stumbles to her feet with Hino tucked into her chest. She runs with her head down to Unohanna and then stops and looks up at her with tears staining her cheeks red.

"Please help her!" Rukia begs. Unohanna blinks and looks up to see Yamamoto looking at her. She opens her mouth to speak when Rukia drops to her knees. "Please, I'm begging you to help her! I know it seems like she betrayed us all but she did it for the right reasons. She was protecting an innocent girl."

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispers appearing behind her. She stumbles to her feet and turns around ready to beg him too when she stops. She blinks seeing tears fall from his amber eyes.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispers and Ichigo stumbles forward and looks down at his daughter with a small smile.

"I'm so proud of you Hino. You're the best and most beautiful daughter in the whole world. I want you to know that we are proud of you. You aren't weak at all, you're strong and brave. You're so much like your mum." Ichigo looks up and then frowns. "Please I'm begging you to save her. I never want to lose anyone close to me again."

"Bring her to Squad Four and I'll start emergency healing." Unohanna says softly and Rukia smiles.

"Thank you so much." She whispers and Unohanna smiles and then disappears. Rukia turns and starts walking for a while before taking in a deep breath to follow after her when a hand touches her shoulder gently. She stops and looks over her shoulder at her brother who then squeezes her shoulder gently.

"Let me take her." He says simply but Rukia smiles anyway and nods knowing he truly does care about Hino and Kaien very much. She turns around and he takes Hino out of her arms gently and then disappears. Rukia takes in a deep breath and then turns her head and frowns at the figure standing alone. She runs to them and then flings her arms around him.

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault." Kaien whispers and Rukia shakes her head.<p>

"No it's not." She promises.

"I raised my blade to her." Kaien says and Rukia sighs knowing he means Yoshino. "I tried to kill her and yet she fell into my arms as if nothing had happened."

"That's what you do when you're in love. You forgive that person no matter what. She knows that wasn't you Kaien and she was willing to die to get the real you back." Rukia says softly.

"Does dad hate me?" Kaien asks gently.

"How could I?" Ichigo says and Kaien turns around to see Ichigo shaking his head at him. "I can't hate you. Kaien when I was your age I had people to help me control the hollow inside. Now I'll help you control your hollow inside."

"Hino is going to be ok isn't she?" Kaien whispers and Ichigo nods.

"She'll get better." Ichigo says and then frowns. "But no matter how you feel right now there is someone who needs you right now, so be a man and stick by her side until she stops crying!" Ichigo orders and Kaien blinks and then turns around.

He walks slowly over to the group of people crying together and then stops behind them. He waits for a second not quite knowing what to say. He opens his mouth and then closes it again a few times.

"Yoshino…" Kaien starts and she pulls out of her parents arms and spins around. He looks at her and frowns, the tear streaks on her cheeks don't belong there. Her eyes are watering and she suddenly looks frail and weak. She looks at him and then steps so she's only a few inches away. She lifts her hand slowly and traces along his face with her fingertips.

"Kaien." Yoshino whispers.

"I'm so sorry…" Kaien starts and then blinks as she pushes herself onto her tip toes and presses her lips to his. He blinks as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her. Kaien wraps his arms around her waist tightly and runs his tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips taste salty from her tears. She smiles lightly and then pulls away. He looks down at her embarrassed and she turns slightly red.

"Don't apologise to me. I managed to get you back didn't I?" She sighs and Kaien looks down at her and then pulls her into a protective embrace. He buries his face in her hair and she silently cries into his chest knowing he'll always be here for her.

* * *

><p>Karin takes a few steps forward towards her son nervously and then stops feeling her lips quiver. She's never seen him so upset before and yet she knew the feeling. The feeling of losing someone so close to you. She covers her mouth with one hand and blinks as warm tears run along her hand. She shakes gently and then blinks when someone grabs her free arm and spins her around. He tugs her hand away from her mouth. She looks into icy eyes and then blinks when his lips meet hers quickly but gently. She stands frozen as his arms wrap around her slowly and she closes her eyes. She smiles remembering his kisses so well, they were so warm compared to his icy nature.<p>

"I missed you." He whispers pulling away.

"You idiot!" Karin snarls angrily trying to pull out of his grip. She struggles for a few seconds and then stops and leans forward against him. She wraps her arms around his neck and sighs. "I never stopped waiting for you Toushiro."

* * *

><p>"Kusaka-Kun… We'll be ok." Misaki sobs and Kusaka shivers and traces his fingertips around Nemu's face where there are still streaks from tears. Her skin is lukewarm under his touch and he pulls her to him tighter and hugs her limp body.<p>

"I don't understand why this happened. She was so perfect. She was always so good to everyone and in the end she died trying to save everyone who was meant to save her." Kusaka hisses angrily. "It isn't fair!"

"Kusaka-Kun…" Misaki whispers a little shocked to see her cousin in such a state. "We all loved Nemu-Chan."

"I know but Misaki, Nemu-Chan was the first girl I ever loved. Coming here to save her I was determined to prove that I was right for her but then I met…" He cuts off blushing deeply. "Even now when I have fallen for someone different, life without Nemu seems pointless."

"Kusaka-Kun?" Uryuu says softly and Kusaka looks up and then stumbles to his feet holding Nemu tightly to his chest. "May I?" Uryuu whispers stretching out his arms and Kusaka slowly passes her still body over to her father who holds her gently with watering eyes. Uryuu leans down and kisses her head slowly. Orihime looks over his shoulder with a small smile.

"She was always so beautiful and brave." Orihime sighs looking down at her daughter. Her tears had long run out and she didn't have the energy to cry anymore either way.

* * *

><p>"Head Captain!" Toushiro stammers. "Look at your wounds!" They all turn to Yamamoto and blink noticing his wounds have stopped bleeding and are quickly healing.<p>

"What's going on?" Uryuu stammers and then blinks as the girl in his arms shivers. He looks down and then chokes on his air as her chest begins to rise and fall quickly.

"Nemu-Chan?" Misaki gasps and Kusaka covers his eyes with his hand feeling more tears begin to fall.

"She's alive." He whispers and as he does Yoshino pulls away from Kaien and runs to see her. Nemu breathes quickly with her heart jolting as she forces the spiritual pressure back into Yamamoto quickly. Even though some of it will never leave her body she couldn't store it all. After a while he would have regained all his spiritual pressure anyway but the power she now possessed was too much for her body.

"Let me down." Nemu chokes and Uryuu blinks and carefully holds her arms as her feet touch the ground. She pulls out of his gentle grip and stumbles forward, tripping as her hart jolts inside her ribcage. She runs to Yamamoto and then smiles. "Sorry for before." She murmurs.

"What are you doing?" He says flatly and she shakes her head and then reaches out and touches his arm gently. As she does she feels the surge of energy start to pour back into him and she shivers violently and then grits her teeth feeling sparks of pain fly across her body as the spiritual pressure leaves her.

"Nemu-Chan!" Misaki yells and Nemu gasps and then pulls her hand away and falls backwards. She blinks as arms catch her from behind. She tips her head back and blushes lightly.

"Sorry, you need to be careful." Tomoya says blushing slightly as her dark blue eyes blink up at him through her cute glasses. She stammers to her feet and turns around to thank him when she falls again. He catches her and she grips onto the sleeves of his uniform without thinking.

"Th-th-thank you very much!" Nemu says through tired breaths. Tomoya nods slowly and then gently lifts her up off the ground and carries her to Ukitake. Nemu looks down with red cheeks but glances up now and again to see his kind face.

"Dad please take her to be healed with Hino." Tomoya asks and Ukitake nods slowly but as Kusaka passes her over Nemu grabs onto Tomoya's sleeve and smiles softly.

"Thank you for helping me. I promise to repay you one day." Nemu whispers and then weakly lets go of his sleeve and she vanishes before his eyes leaving him a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"I can still defeat you without her!" Renji snarls and then blinks as he's surrounded by five people. Yachiru holds her blade to his throat from behind. Tomoya stands next to him with his blade at the back of his neck. Kusaka stands to the side aiming his blade at him and Kaien stands on the other side glaring at him.<p>

"We don't think so." Yachiru hisses. "You really piss me off. Having the title of Lieutenant and then pulling a stunt as sick as this!"

"Trust me if it wasn't for my friends I'd kill you instantly." Kusaka snarls.

"I'm so gonna slice you in half." Yoshino growls standing in front of him with her eyes fixed on his. She glares and Renji gulps. Yoshino raises her hand and pulls back a white bow with the silver arrow head.

"Wait, Yoshino are you sure you want to do this?" Kaien asks knowing she's never killed a person before. She frowns and then nods.

"As much as you wanted to kill that woman for hurting Hino." Yoshino replies simply and then let's the bow go. Red gasps in pain as the bow hits his chest. Yoshino lets the bow disappear and then pulls another petal and allows it to grow in her palm. She holds the glowing blade in front of her and then frowns. She steps forward and at the same time strikes with the blade. It pierces through his chest and Renji falls to the ground lifeless. Yoshino nods slowly not even feeling guilty for taking the life of another.

* * *

><p>"You finally saved the day didn't you Kusaka-Kun?" A small voice whispers as Kusaka walks away. He spins around to see Orihime smiling softly at him. Her silver hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her hands are behind her back. She nervously grins to which Kusaka blushes.<p>

"Orihime-San…" Kusaka starts.

"Oh wait a second." Orihime frowns and then dashes off and slides to a stop in front of Kaien and Yoshino who pull apart from their embrace to look at her. Kaien blushes slightly and Yoshino looks down nervously.

"Orihime you're ok now?" Kaien wonders.

"Yes and don't worry I forgive you." She says to Yoshino. "Kusaka explained everything to me. Actually Kaien there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Kaien says softly and Orihime blushes and looks down nervously before looking up with a small smile on her beautiful face. She stands straight and then takes a deep breath.

"Kaien Kurosaki I love you." Orihime stammers and Kaien blinks as Yoshino turns red. Orihime blinks and then curses. "No wait a second…" She dashes back to Kusaka who she notices looks a little shocked and hurt.

"I said that wrong. Oh wait, why am I telling you this?" She says and then sighs and dashes back to Kaien.

"Orihime are you ok?" Kaien whispers.

"Yes but I didn't mean that. I meant to say, Kaien Kurosaki I don't love you anymore!" Orihime says looking triumphant for saying it right this time. Kaien blinks and then grins.

"Wow but hang on then…" His voice trails off as Orihime dashes back to in front of Kusaka again.

* * *

><p>Kusaka looks at her flushed cheeks and quickened breath. She blinks at him with her bright blue eyes and he gazes back at her a little confused about what she is trying to prove. She stands up straight and then opens her mouth to speak. She closes it again quickly and then looks down.<p>

"Kusaka-Kun I-I-I…" She stammers and then looks up again with a nervous expression. "Kusaka-Kun I love you very much!" Orihime says quickly and then leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek. He blushes as she pulls away and then looks down. She waves lightly and then spins around and takes a few steps forward.

"Wait!" Kusaka orders grabbing her trailing hand and pulling her back towards him. He grabs her shoulders gently and turns her to face him. She looks up at him with flushed cheeks and watering eyes. He blinks down at her and then nervously glances around before leaning down. She opens her eyes wide as he presses his lips to hers for a second and then pulls away as they both turn tomato red.

"I-I um, well…" Orihime stammers quietly and then cuts off as Kusaka pulls her forward and hugs her gently. She lifts her arms and holds onto the back of his shirt with her face buried in his chest.

"I guess I love you too." Kusaka murmurs nervously and Orihime tries to stop the tears from falling onto his top.

"What..?" Toushiro stammers and then jumps as Rangiku jumps in the air happily.

"Oh My God! Captain did you see that!" She squeals running up to him and then standing at his side and looking at her daughter and Kusaka. She grins and ruffles Toushiro's hair. "My daughter and your son are together! How cute?"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Toushiro sighs and then takes in a deep breath. "I'll never get rid of you!" He shouts and Rangiku just laughs in reply.


	20. Chapter 20 Going Home

**-One week later-**

Hino lies on her side (her stomach completely bandaged) with her left elbow propping her up. She smiles at the other bed with the girl in it also lying on her side the same way. Nemu grins as Hino explains about Tenshi, who has been sat on the end of her bed for the past week.

"That's awesome and Tenshi-San you're so cute." Nemu smiles and Tenshi smiles and then blushes lightly.

"Thank you very much Nemu-Chan." Tenshi replies and then stands up and skips to the door happily. "I'm going to get you both a drink ok?"

"Sure thanks Tenshi." Hino calls after her. They both sigh looking at the two chairs by the door. Both their mothers sit on them leaning against each other in a deep sleep. Nemu looks to the door as it opens slowly and she smiles as Yoshino slips into the room. She looks from Nemu to Hino and then back to Nemu before running across the room and flinging her arms around her sister.

"I was so scared. Oh Nemu-Chan I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you in time and you got really hurt." Yoshino mumbles.

"It's ok Yoshino. You came to rescue me and that's all that really matters. I know you got hurt too so please don't apologise for me trying to use my powers." Nemu grins as Yoshino sits back and looks down at her. "I wanted to help out to that's all."

"Yeah and you really did." Yachiru says skipping through the door. She runs to Hino's bed and grabs the girl in a bear hug. "You both helped a lot."

"Yachiru have you seen Kaien?" Yoshino asks and Yachiru nods slowly a little confused.

"Yeah I saw him just a few days ago. He said he'd stay at his uncles for a while. You know Bya-Kun." Yachiru admits.

"Oh that's good then." Yoshino sighs.

"Don't let him worry you. He's usually like this but usually he has Hino with him." Yachiru grins and Yoshino nods and then smiles. The two older girls sit on the end of Hino and Nemu's beds and they talk lightly about normal things. They ask each other questions about everyday life and they both laugh at the stupid things they've each done.

"Kusaka-Kun stop being so nervous." Orihime sighs stepping through the door and smiling at everyone. She turns around and reaches out. She takes his hand in hers tightly and then tugs him into the room. He looks down blushing the whole time.

"Hey Kusaka-Kun." Nemu grins and he looks up and then runs to her bed (now tugging Orihime along) before he kneels down by her bed and blinks at her a few times.

"I thought you were dead." He whispers and Nemu frowns remembering how he tried to help her. "I felt so angry at myself and I felt angry at you for risking your life…"

"But you risked yours for mine. Kusaka-Kun you are one of my best friends and I care a lot about you so don't apologise. I'm just happy you're all ok." Nemu sighs and Kusaka ruffles her hair lightly. He grins and then stands up and blushes when Orihime squeezes his hand.

"I'm very happy to finally meet you Nemu-Chan. Kusaka told me all about you. I'm glad you're both better." Orihime smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too." Nemu admits and then grins when she drops her gaze slightly to their entwined fingers. She grins and looks up at them both knowing he finally found that special person.

"Hey Yoshino where are you going?" Yachiru asks and Yoshino opens the door.

"Oh it doesn't matter." Yoshino lies before leaving.

* * *

><p>Kaien sits looking down knowing he has nothing to say to his uncle. Everything he ever learnt he threw away and Byakuya was certainly one to stick by the law. He looks up and Byakuya just sighs and then shakes his head.<p>

"I guess you have no explanation for this then?" Byakuya suggests slowly.

"I don't know what to say. I was stupid and let my feelings get the better of me." Kaien replies flatly.

"Oh I see. Kaien I don't blame you for this. Renji is dead now and the situation is over." Kaien blinks as Byakuya sighs. "What I don't understand is if you love this girl why are you here with your uncle?"

"I tried to kill her?" Kaien growls. "Why does no one blame me? She was willing to let me kill her just so she could prove to me how much she cared."

"Exactly, you're really lucky." Byakuya presses and Kaien frowns.

"I don't know how to face her. At the time I just held her but that's only because I don't have the strength to push her away. I'll just keep hurting her as long as my inner hollow isn't controlled." Kaien explains angrily and Byakuya shrugs.

"Has Rukia told you about Hisana?" Byakuya wonders.

"Yes mum told me all about you and Hisana." Kaien admits with a small sigh. "That's different though. I can't deal with being around her knowing I could turn and hurt her at any moment."

"Sorry to interrupt but there is a visitor for you Young Master Kaien." A woman whispers from outside the door.

"Who is it?" Byakuya asks standing up. Kaien stands up too and he follows his uncle towards the entrance the woman points to. They get to the door and Byakuya opens it slowly and then yanks Kaien forward to greet the girl stood on the other side.

* * *

><p>Kaien blinks down at her. She looks adorable with her long black hair pinned into a messy bun. Her arms are both in bandages and she's currently wearing a Shinigami uniform which is too big for her. She looks up at him with her light blue eyes and a confused expression on her face.<p>

"Hey." She whispers nervously and Kaien blinks as Byakuya pushes him forward. He falls into her and then pulls away quickly as if he'd been electrocuted. He walks past her silently and she spins around with a small sigh. "Kaien wait."

"You should be with Nemu." Kaien replies flatly and Yoshino looks down as she reaches out and grabs his hand. He turns to look at her and she looks up with a frown.

"Why are you avoiding me? Why do you keep walking away from me? I don't understand." Yoshino wonders and Kaien looks down at her with a frown.

"I can't do this." He murmurs.

"What's _this_?What are you trying to say?" Yoshino asks sounding worried.

"I mean us. I can't stay with you anymore." Kaien frowns and Yoshino drops his hand as is she's just been burned. She shakes her head and looks down.

"You don't mean that. Why would you say that to me?" She says softly.

"I nearly killed you. Do you not understand Yoshino? I'll just end up hurting you. I don't know what to do for you to understand that it won't work. I don't want this…" Kaien hisses.

"You don't want me?" Yoshino adds looking up again with tears in her eyes. Kaien blinks and doesn't answer. She steps forward and grabs onto his sleeve. "But I want you, don't my feelings matter in this situation?"

"No they don't. Yoshino just go home, forget about me and you should probably ask that guy out who moved from London." Kaien frowns pulling out her grip and then flash stepping away. Yoshino blinks with her hand still out in front of her. She drops to her knees and tears start to fall down her cheeks. She shakes her head and stumbles to her feet and then starts to run. She blinks when she comes to a stop outside Squad Nine. She scrambles into the building and runs up the stairs and then is running down the corridor when the door to the office opens. Uryuu steps out after talking with Ichigo for a while. He turns to leave and blinks as Yoshino skids to a stop in front of him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Yoshino are you ok?" Uryuu wonders and she shakes her head slowly and then walks into his open arms and begins to cry again. Uryuu strokes her hair gently feeling a little confused as his daughter cries on his shoulder.

"I want to go home." Yoshino whispers and Uryuu just nods.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Yoshino avoided Kaien at all cost. If he came to visit Hino she left the room. If she was with Yachiru, Tomoya, Kusaka and Orihime and he showed up she'd say she needed to have a lie down and leave. She wasn't prepared to even look at him right now and the others seemed to notice.<p>

"Yoshino wait." Yachiru pleads as Yoshino prepares to leave yet again. She freezes and looks down at her pink haired friend and then shrugs her shoulders and walks away again. She'd normally run be she didn't have the energy to anymore. She didn't care if they tried to follow her because she had to keep walking no matter what.

"Don't keep doing this!" Kusaka calls after her and then he gets to his feet and runs after her. Orihime sighs and then stands too and waves at them all before running to catch up to them.

"Kaien what's going on?" Yachiru hisses.

"And don't say nothing." Kusaka adds. Kaien frowns and looks down.

"I don't deserve to be with her. She needs to go home and forget all about me." Kaien frowns and then blinks when Yachiru stands and slaps him across the face.

"To forget you she'd have to forget us! You can be so selfish! She's clearly not coping without you. She can't even be near us if you are anymore!" Yachiru yells and then runs in the direction of Yoshino. Kusaka stands to go after her when there's a scream and Yoshino appears again with Kusaka and Orihime. All three of them are carrying Yoshino by her hands and feet. She kicks and pulls out of their grip and Yachiru grabs her shoulders and forces her to face Kaien. Yoshino looks down and Kaien sighs and then frowns.

"What are you doing?" Kaien hisses.

"Look at her! Do you not feel guilty for what she's going through?" Yachiru snarls. "How many girls are you going to let fall for you and then be left alone?"

"What are you blabbering about?" Kaien sighs.

"I love you very much Kaien. We both do but by now I'm used to being rejected by you!" Yachiru screams. "But you can't do this to Yoshino. She loves you so much and you're pushing her away like you always do! It's not saving her, its killing her!"

"Stop it!" Yoshino yells and pulls away from them all.

"Yoshino…" Kusaka whispers.

"Don't try coming after me again! I don't care about Kaien anymore!" She looks at him with tears falling from her eyes. "I don't need you anymore! I don't love you anymore!"

"Stop it Yoshino. Don't lie to yourself to get through this. You're both being stupid." Yachiru growls.

"No I'm not. I'm gonna do exactly what you told me to. I'm going to go home and forget all about you. I'll forget my first kiss and I'll forget my first love because…" Yoshino looks down again. "Because I'll happily pretend to be ok is that's what you want. If you want me to stop loving you then I'll pretend I don't anymore."

"See, you idiot! Why do you let so many of us down Kaien! You're not protecting any of us. You hurt me and now you're hurting her?" Yachiru sighs before flash stepping away angrily. Yoshino waits for a second and then turns around and walks away again. For some reason she kind of hoped he'd run after her. He'd tell her how stupid he's been and that he loves her very much. She'd be happy to even see him act like he cared. Pretend seems to be what he does best.

* * *

><p>"So it's all set. We'll see you soon." Orihime smiles to Rukia who nods. They spent their free time discussing what they should do now. They agreed that Orihime and Uryuu would take all the kids on holiday during the summer. Now they are all set to go. Kusaka, Orihime, Yachiru, Hino, Nemu and Yoshino all on holiday together with 'aunty' Orihime and 'uncle' Uryuu. Rangiku and Gin also said they might join them and Rukia and Ichigo agreed to come for a week or so too.<p>

"I can't wait!" Hino beams hugging Nemu tightly.

"I promised didn't I?" Nemu laughs and Yoshino smiles. She'd never really seen her sister that happy before.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kaien?" Rukia sighs and looks at Byakuya who shrugs. Everyone has gathered to see them off. Everyone who came was leaving and a few extras too.<p>

"I guess he won't go then." Ichigo shrugs and Rukia frowns and looks at Orihime who glances at Yoshino. As usually she looked slightly out of place. At school she never seemed to fit in with big crowds but just like now she stood out clearly. Orihime bites her bottom lip and then glances at Uryuu who just smiles softly.

"I don't know what we can do." Uryuu admits.

"I don't know how to help her. I don't see why she still looks so…" Orihime struggles for her words. "Alone."

"That's because I think she is." Uryuu frowns looking at his daughter nervously. "I think our brave daughter has become used to being alone just like I had. The difference was I had my love for you which kept me going. I had all three of you and Chad and Tatsuki to help me through." Uryuu sighs smiling at Rukia and Ichigo.

"I want to be there for her." Orihime says leaning against Uryuu with a small sigh.

"We still can." Uryuu promises but Orihime frowns anyway. Her daughter still looked very out of place and alone but the thing was she shouldn't. She was friends with these people but still while the others discussed their holiday she stands alone.

* * *

><p>Kaien sits up on his bed and sighs. He knows she's leaving today and she'll never come back. He tips his head and then blinks. On the small side table is the ribbon she tied around his wrist when she planned to leave last time. He blinks as streaks of warm run across his face. Kaien stumbles to his feet and grabs the ribbon. He runs to the door knowingly he's probably too late.<p>

* * *

><p>"So I guess we'll see you again soon." Orihime sighs as they face their friends. Yoshino can't help but look around quickly. She drops her head knowing he isn't here.<p>

"Can we go now?" Yoshino sighs and both her parents nod slowly as Yoshino turns to leave first.

"Yoshino wait!" He screams and Yoshino spins around as arms wrap around her tightly. The person staggers back dragging her with them and Yoshino blinks.

"What are you doing?" Yoshino whispers and Kaien shakes his head slowly and pulls her closer. She sighs and wraps her arms around his waist tightly. He lets out a choked sigh and Yoshino sighs.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Kaien murmurs and Yoshino shrugs and smiles lightly. She blinks feeling a single warm tear run from her shoulder and down her back. She pulls away slightly and Kaien keeps his head down.

"Hey Kaien…" She whispers worried and then uses her right hand to gently lift his head by hooking a finger under his chin. She stares at his bloodshot eyes pouring with tears. He blinks and more tears fall from under his black lashes.

"Yoshino…" Kaien whispers.

"Why are you crying?" She frowns and he blushes deeply and begins to cry harder.

"I don't want you to leave me." He chokes and then pulls her closer to him again. She smiles and buries her face into his chest. "I'm going to get stronger so I can control the hollow inside. When I do that I want you to promise me something…"

"What is it?" Yoshino whispers pulling away again and looking up at him.

"Promise you'll never leave me when I get back to you." Kaien murmurs looking down. Yoshino grins and blinks away the tears in her eyes.

"I'll always wait for you idiot." Yoshino laughs and Kaien smiles. She lifts her right hand and wipes his eyes with her thumb gently. He lets out a long sigh and then leans down. Yoshino lifts her lips to meet his and then smiles. His lips are salty with tears but the kiss is still soft and sweet. They pull apart and everyone shouts Yoshino to hurry up. She rolls her eyes and pulls away slightly before he lets go and she runs to join the others as they leave.

"Hey Yoshino." Kaien whispers and she spins around as he presses his lips to hers again and then pulls away and the door starts to close between them. "I love you." He whispers and she blushes and then mouths the same words back. The door closes and Kaien takes in a deep breath knowing he'll have to train hard so soon he'll be a real Shinigami Prince worthy of the Quincy Princess.

* * *

><p>Well that's it guys... :')<p>

I want to thank everyone who's read both Captain Kurosaki and then bothered to go on and read Shinigami Prince x Quincy Princess.

Your reviews have always been so good and supportive. I really enjoy seeing what people think and I've tried hard to make the children of our favourite characters as awesome as their parents.

I might go on to write a shot FanFic about their holiday in the World of the Living and basically have it rounding off everything from begining to end.

Thanks again for all your awesome support and if you have any questions that you think i haven't answered just ask.

(I'm a little bit forgetful and might have forgot to add some things in)

Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D

Holly

xx


End file.
